festival
by genhoss
Summary: A Multi-crossover Spam fic that takes you on a journey of eechiness, starting off at a Fertility Festival and going from there. Be warned, Lime Material, Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ranma ½. I thought up this idea while on a spontaneous vacation to the wisc. Dells. Since I have been here for almost a month at my family's cabin, I have not had steady assess to a computer so I am unable to continue any of my other stories for the time being at least a week maybe. It just depends on if I want to scrap the work on my computer at home. Any way I was watching insomniac with Dave Attel awhile back, he was doing standup in Japan and covered a fertility festival. This will just be a small one shot.

------------------------------------------

Ranma was frustrated. Mr. Tendo and his pops had decided to send him to a festival with Akane; they had explained that it would help them overcome some of their unwillingness in admitting their feelings. Now usually that in itself was more than enough to frustrate the pigtailed martial artist, however he had managed to work out those feelings in an impromptu sparring match with the panda. Said sparring match left our heroic panda hanging upside down from the clothesline and partially shaved.

The reason behind Ranma's most recent frustrations was the fact that no matter what he tried to do with Akane he was never given the slightest chance to have any time alone with her with out various hangerons and rivals coming out of the woodwork. Currently he had Nabiki, Shampoo and Ukyo walking with him and Akane. Shampoo had come because she had heard about the festival from Nabiki and wanted a blessing, so she would have lots of little amazons securing her future among the tribe. Uchan had come because heaven forbid he go anywhere without his cute fiancée. Nabiki's answer to why she had come was the best of all, when Ranma asked her she had responded with her ,I know something you don't know smirk followed by, "I always love a good floorshow."

So Ranma strode down the street on the sidewalk because of the lack of fences to walk on, with three bickering girls and a fourth one that seemed to get off by egging them on. As Ranma led the group to where the festival was taking place, his mood started to darken from the incessant bickering from his fiancées. After what seemed to be an eternity of listening to fingernails, scratching a chalkboard Ranma turned the corner and arrived at the street that marked the entrance of the festival.

His jaw dropped in shock at the sight that greeted him. There were stalls, street vendors, costumes, everything that was common for a festival. Now Ranma knew the potential dangers of bringing any of his fiancées to a fertility festival, it would most likely involve some level of pain and violence directed at his person. That he could deal with, he even figured that the common theme would have something to do with babies or women that he could handle. Nevertheless, he knew, without a doubt, that due to the high strung ness of his fiancées that they would not handle this particular theme well at first if at all, and it would most likely involve a lot of pain and suffering for him.

Despite what many would believe Ranma on occasions does learn valuable life lessons, among that line of thought he had devised a simple set of rules when dealing with his fiancées that had been broken today. It was, 1.) Never ever, mention babies or children to any prospective mate. 2.) Never ever discuss any future plans. 3.) Never ever bring any of them to a fertility festival, unless forced to by mitigating circumstances. Then there was rule three b, added that moment, it read, never ever bring any fiancée to a fertility festival especially when the main theme is a particular part of the male anatomy and said theme is literally displayed in every size shape and form imaginable to man now there were other lessons but at the moment no others really applied, except rule 0. Which read, when in doubt in the presence of soon to be angry females run?

Unfortunately, for Ranma his brief overview of rules cost him the precious time that he had needed to escape. Turning his head in an effort to say something before every one else noticed what was adorning the street Ranma said, "Hey look over there!" while pointing behind the group.

Akane tuned her head and did not see anything worth noticing. (At this point, the readers should note that there was a vacant lot with a campfire going. In front of said campfire there was a pig upending a kettle over himself.) With the exception of Ryouga standing there naked in shock. Completely clueless to Ryougas transformation Akane Yelled, "Ranma you pervert. How dare you tell everyone to turn and stare at Ryouga when he is naked."

Akane's response had distracted everyone else (with the exception of Ranma) from attempting to get a glimpse of the full Ryouga. Fortunately, for him distance and shadows managed to hide his dignity.

Upset at the fact that they had been interrupted the two fiancées decided that it might look bad if they were caught peeking at Ryouga. Instead of ostracizing Akane, they turned their heads towards Ranma. Drawing their respective weapons they started to close in on our pig-tailed hero led by Akane.

During this time, nabiki had taken out her camera and snapped a few photos. With a sigh she thought, "_I guess not even the magic of a telephoto lens is enough. Poor Ryouga, and poor me I was hoping to make some money from these pictures. Wait, other girls might not want them but Ryouga will pay me for not distributing them." _After pumping her fist into the air a few times, nabiki turned her attention to the matter at hand, namely the impending doom of Ranma.

Ranma for his part was shocked at that he managed to point out Ryouga when he had no idea as to what he was pointing to when he tried to call out his distraction. Now he was surrounded by his fiancées whom had managed to pull out their weapons and were closing fast. He flinched and whimpered out, "This is going to hurt. Ranma dared to peek through his hands that were now covering his face, he watched, as fiancées loomed closer to him.

Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo had closed in and were bringing their weapons to bear. In mid swing they were stopped.

"Excuse me, ladies but you are not allowed to do that here." called out a high pitched nasally voice.

The three women so used to doing what they wanted when they wanted to, were stunned that some one had the audacity to interrupt their fun/discipline. Their eyes widened in shock as they caught sight of the person interrupting them. The man whom interrupted them was wearing dressed in a seven-foot tall costume made to resemble a specific part of the male anatomy.

Nabiki just stood there amused at the whole situation. Ranma was too busy trying to figure out when the pain would begin. Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo were just standing there in shock.

Shampoo was the first one to come out of the shocked state that the interruption combined with what interrupted them put them in. Shaking her head to clear the last of her cobwebs she asked, "Why big Johnson interrupt."

The other two girls still unable to vocalize them selves just nodded along with Shampoo's question.

The costumed man just coughed at pointed to a signs.

The signs read:

Welcome to the annual fertility festival. While here, there is no Malleting, bombori, giant spatulas or any other type of offensive weapons, especially no scapuls allowed. Any violators will be sacked. Should the sackers fail in their duty to sack the sackies then they too shall be sacked. Should those sackers fail to sack the initial sackers whom were supposed to sack the sackies then they too shall be sacked. Of course should those sackers that were supposed to sack the sackers whom should have sacked the sackers whom sacked the sackies be unable to fulfill their sacking duty then they to shall be sacked. Thank you and enjoy the festival.

p.s. free admittance with one shrubbery.

Signed the knights of Nii.

Shampoo just stared at the sign for a minute before she holstered her weapons, the other two girls just followed suite.

Nabiki deciding to take charge said, "Come on, let's get going and check this out."

Ranma now realizing that he had been saved and who had saved him said in a low whisper, "Thank you Kami."

Meanwhile at a certain dojo a panda sneezed.

Of course the fact that the panda sneezed had nothing to do with what Ranma said, it was most likely because said panda was still hanging upside down and the wind had picked up causing his freshly shaven fur to drift into his nostrils.

Not wanting to set off his freshly placated fiancées Ranma said, "That was a pretty nice guy."

Nabiki nodded and said, "Yeah he could have been a real dick about it."

The entire group preformed a massive face fault right there.

A moment later the small group started towards the entrance with the exception of Akane whom was standing still muttering about perverts and other thing s that were barely understandable to human ears. Coincidently a group of pigs wandered nearby wondering if someone was talking to them.

Nabiki sensing her sister's hesitation and darkening mood walked up to her, grabbed her arm and said, "Sis, are you going to let Ranma go in there without you."

Akane snorted and said, why should I care what that perverted baka does?"

Nabiki knowing what button to push just said, "Ok I guess I'll see you at home. Hopefully Ranma will behave himself and not flaunt all over his two other fiancées. I mean what can I do, after all I am no martial artist."

Akane rolled that thought through her head for a minute, said minute quickly turned into two. Those two minutes turned two four. Nearby crickets started to chirp, that is until they were eaten by frogs whom were in turn chased by the nearby litter of pigs whom had been searching for their hero. The pig whom could save them from the tyranny of man. Said pig at the moment was too busy to notice because he was having problems finding his tent that happened to be right behind him.

Nabiki after waving her hands in front of Akane's face a few times she turned her head away from Akane and towards Ranma and the rest of the group and said, "I think the hamsters awake but he doesn't want to run in the wheel." She then made a few gestures to Akane's head. Deciding that her sister was not broken, she just grabbed her arm and made her way over to the entrance.

A few minutes later----------

Akane had mellowed out to a degree, every now and then she would send Ranma a suspicious glare. Shampoo and Ukyo were just content walking alongside Ranma both content in their dream worlds. Ranma was getting extremely nervous; it was most likely due to the fact that he had not yet been on the receiving end of any blunt object in the past fifteen minutes. Nabiki was getting bored; she had come along because there was a fair amount of amusement that was possible in this situation. However, the three fiancées were behaving themselves and not acting up.

Deciding to spice things up Nabiki grabbed onto Ranma's arm and said, "Now Ranma I know I am not one of your fiancées, but I am a little short on money."

Ranma groaned, he could see where this was going, he just knew that it would be bad for him. With a sigh he asked, "What is it Nabiki?"

Nabiki sent Ranma a mock hurt look before continuing, "Well, since we are here I am getting a little hungry. I was wondering if you would get me a snack. Don't worry I'll take it off of your tab."

Ranma grunted in displeasure, knowing that he would soon be out of some of his hard-earned cash. Sighing he said, "Fine, I think I saw some food vendors down that way."

Nabiki shook her head and said, "Ranma I don't want regular food. I was thinking more along the lines of a candied snack."

Ranma nodded, on the road with his pops, candy was a rare treat and something that he was allowed to have on an extreme rarity so he knew all about the benefits of a candied snack and how pleasurable they could be.

Seeing Ranma nod, Nabiki said, "Follow me."

So Ranma followed Nabiki along with the rest of his group. Nabiki led them to a stall that was selling candy versions of a particular part of the male anatomy. The display had several of varying sizes in girth and length.

Nabiki smirked at the look on Ranma's face. She thought, "_I bet he was looking forward to having some candy too. Now that he is here, I bet he won't even buy one for himself. He probably thinks that it wouldn't be manly. Of course, there are several men running around here with one of those hanging out of their mouth and they seem perfectly fine with it. Honestly Ranma needs to get over himself and relax."_ Not one to let a prime opportunity of mischief pass her by Nabiki said, "You know Ranma you should buy one for all of your fiancées as well. Perhaps even buy them one close to your size so they know what they are getting."

To this Akane snorted accompanied along with a blush, she knew what she was getting after all she had walked in on him in the furo. Walking up to the vendor she said, "I'll have one of these." pointing to a rather small one.

The vendor smiled and said, "Ah yes one Ryouga special, believe it or not young lady but this one seems to be one of my worst sellers. Because you are the first one to order one today I will give it to you at half price."

Akane was about to say thank you when she realized what the vendor called it after a blink blink accompanied by a slight blush she asked, "Did you just call it a Ryouga special?"

The vendor grinned and said, "Ah yes, see some time ago I was enjoying a public bath at one of my many bathhouses when a young man burst through my wall. After he calmed down, I offered him a free soak while we discuss his payment for wrecking the wall. He did not have much money so I reached a compromise with him. You see I tend this stall every year and I realized that I needed a greater variety than just using my own. So instead of paying him so I could make a mold and immortalize him I just got him to forgo the usual payment to make up for my ruined wall. I figured that this model would be a good seller with the tomboy market."

At this point Akane experienced several emotions, at first she was grossed out knowing that this was modeled after Ryouga, that turned to embarrassment because it was formed like Ryougas, then there was pity because it was Ryougas, then she was enraged by the fact that the shopkeeper assumed that she was a tomboy. Fortunately for the vendor Akane was interrupted from her more violent thoughts by Shampoo and Ukyo.

Shampoo and Ukyo had listened to the story and were both amused instead of laughing though they considered the fact that they had never had the opportunity to see Ranma in the buff with out him being soaked in cold water. They chorused, "Airen/Ranchan is too good/that is a great, idea."

Most people would consider this a forbidden subject to Ranma however most people do not take in Ranma's constant need (Drilled in by his father and reinforced by his curse) to prove his manliness. Ranma shrugged and pulled out his ever-handy tape measure and said, "Ok, just give me a minute." He then proceeded to measure the larger candies in an attempt to find one in his likeness.

Akane was watching wondering what Ranma was doing. She knew which one resembled Ranma and had not picked it because she did not want to think about having one like his in her mouth, she knew that the whole thing was perverted and was going to resist Ranma's attempts at turning her over to the dark side.

Finally Ranma stopped his impromptu measuring session and stared at one particular model. He blinked several times and thought, "_What the… this is it, it even has the scars from that time pops tossed me into the pit before I could get dressed. How in the hell did this guy get it?" _Deciding to voice his curiosity he asked, "Hey what do you call this one?"

The vendor clueless to his customers identity responded, "Oh this one, it's my best seller. I call it the Ranma Saotome Special."

Ranma was unsure of how to respond, in a way this reaffirmed his manliness because it was the shopkeeper's bestseller. However, it was still embarrassing. With his curiosity not yet settled he asked, "Umm, how did you get this?"

The vendor replied, "About two weeks ago I was dreaming, well I think I was dreaming. See I dreamt that I was at a bar in Nerima and there was this panda sitting next to me. Well I started to talk to the panda and it seemed like he understood me. I was voicing my concerns that I did not have enough variety for the festival as well as how much I was willing to pay for a few more molds. Well any way I dreamt that the panda held up a sign that said he would be right back so I waited. After about a half hour he returned with three casts they were each labeled with names. Well any way the next day I woke up at my house with three new casts , since I was missing my DVD player I figured I had been robbed but the thieves took pity upon me and left me with these casts."

By this time, Ranma had a massive sweat drop growing, deciding that he was going to finish shaving his pops fur after he pounded on him some more when he returned home he said, "UM ok, I Guess I will take four of the Ranma's."

Out of the four females present only Akane had seen what ones Ranma bought, she was still curious because they did not resemble anything like she remembered. She was also partially horrified at the thought of that being Ranma's size, but she knew different and she was going to call him on it.

Nabiki had just been standing on the sidelines holding onto her emotions because of the absurdity of the situation.

Ukyo and Shampoo were standing behind Ranma and had no line of sight to see which one he picked out.

Turning around Ranma said with a slight blush, "Here you go."

At that moment, Akane chose to challenge Ranma. In her best mocking voice she said, "Yeah right like anyone is that big. I mean come off it, that looks like some Henti anime tentacle thing. Besides I have seen you before and that is not what I saw."

Ranma would of blushed at the memory but since then he had seen better. With a shrug he said, "Well a few months ago I had a growth spurt. I guess there is nothing I can do to convince you otherwise. I mean what the big deal about it anyway?"

It is important to take notice of what is going on around Ranma. Ukyo and Shampoo had paled, Nabiki was starting to lose control of her emotions, and Akane was enraged that Ranma was calling her a lair in front of the whole world.

Without putting any thought into her actions Akane rushed forward, grabbing a hold of the front of Ranma's pants she jerked them down and said, "I'll show you to make me out to be a lair."

For the next minute three of the four women stared in shock while Ranma returned his garments into their proper public positions while holding the four candied members in his hand away from his body."

Three women started to back away.

Ukyo who was the farthest away said, "Ranma-Honey, I love you I really do but not that much, the engagement is off." She then thought, "_Living the past ten years as a guy hasn't really been that bad. Besides, I could always hook up with Konotsu, yeah that's it we would be the perfect couple. He looks like a girl and I can pull of a convincing man."_

Shampoo started to wail, "Nooo." repeatedly as she backed away.

Wanting to know why this was a bad thing to the Amazon Nabiki asked, "Shampoo what's wrong?"

Why sobbing at the injustice of it all Shampoo responded, "It no fair. Ranma too big to be Amazon husband."

Nabiki was puzzled and asked, "Whys that?"

Shampoo said, "Kiss of marriage law paragraph four sub-paragraph seven section two sentence three, says no male brought into tribe allowed to be more than five and a half inches." Stifling a sob she continued, "Is law to prevent civil war, four hundred years ago village was decimated because of no having rule. Amazon sisters extremely competitive when comes to husband. " Looking back and forth between Ranma and Nabiki she said, "Shampoo goes now, Kiss nullified, if lucky run into pig boy and pick fight before telling great grandmother." With that, she turned heels and ran off.

Akane whom was the closest to Ranma was still backing away with a look of horror adorning her face. Turning her attention to Nabiki she said, "There is no way I am going to marry a perverted freak like you. Congratulations sis have fun with your new fiancée." She then too followed suite and high tailed it out of there.

Not quite comprehending what was going on Ranma just stood their sputtering, Nabiki chose that moment to relieve Ranma of two of the candied objects, turning back to the vendor with thoughts of, "_Well I guess I should return these while Ranma is out of it."_ Getting the vendors attention she said, "We won't be needing these two, I'd like to return them."

The vendor just shook his head and pointed to a sign.

It read:

There are no refunds, store credit only, persons pursuing this matter will be sacked. Should the sackers fail in their duty to sack the sackies then they too shall be sacked. Should those sackers fail to sack the initial sackers whom were supposed to sack the sackies then they too shall be sacked. Of course should those sackers that were supposed to sack the sackers whom should have sacked the sackers whom sacked the sackies be unable to fulfill their sacking duty then they to shall be sacked. Thank you and enjoy the festival.

p.s. free admittance with one shrubbery.

Signed the knights of nii.

With a contemplative shrug, Nabiki nodded and put the two extra candies into her purse. (Authors side not, it is simply amazing what some women can fit into their purses, I remember when I was young and I knew this girl that liked to carry a brick in her purse when she went to church. Of course, her reasoning for having it was that I was going to be there. Ah ouch good times) Nabiki then turned her attention to the still sputtering Ranma. Deciding to take a proactive approach, she went over to a vending machine and bought some nice cold ice water in a bottle. After taking the time to unwrap one of the candies she then opened up the water bottle and splashed Ranma. This had the effect of waking Ranma out of his vicious circle of sputtering. He was about to speak but the moment her mouth opened Nabiki thrust forward with her arm and said, "Put a cock in it Ranma."

Ranma found herself unable to respond, Nabiki was holding the offending item in her mouth and she did not want to lash out at the mercenary. After a moment, the flavor from the candy started to work its way into Ranma's senses. She was so distracted by the onslaught of flavor that she paid no attention when Nabiki started to work it around in her mouth. Seconds later Nabiki stopped her administrations and stepped back to see what Ranma would do next. Instead of spitting out the offending candy when Ranma noticed that the candy was no longer being held in her mouth her hand reached up and started to further negotiate between the object and her mouth. She was thinking, "_Hey this is pretty good, it tastes just like strawberries with a mild hint of cherry."_

Nabiki was partially stunned when Ranma took over for herself, she thought, "_Well it is good candy; I always make sure to stop at that stall when I come to this festival. I really hope that that is all it is. Crap I just realized that I just got saddled with Ranma again. Oh, well as long at least he has one thing going for him other than martial arts. Hopefully he can use it. Of course, there has to be a way I can make some money out of this. The only thing is I don't want to share. What to do? What to do?"_

By this time, a few things have happened. First Ranma had started to get further into her consumption and was giving off a rather provocative display on how to properly handle said candy. As a result of that, Ranma had accumulated a large crowd. Said crowd had several cheering males as well as an equal amount of females. The women were not looking at the redhead with scorn though most of them were busy taking what looked to be notes.

Nabiki took the crowd into account and could not miss such and opportunity. Reaching into her purse, she grabbed a few yen notes and thrust them into the hands of a nearby man whom was wearing a rather large cowboy hat. The man looked like he was going to object so Nabiki said, "Whatever I shorted you consider it payment for watching the show." That had the effect of placating the man. Turning her attention back to Ranma she placed the hat down at the redhead's feet. After doing that, Nabiki pulled out her own notepad and started to take notes. She thought, "_Judging from the response from the guys and the amount of money that is being thrown into that hat that has to be one heck of a technique."_

As Nabiki made her notes, that were often accompanied by a rough sketch she herd people talking behind her.

"Man she is even better than that woman who was doing the demonstrations last year."

Meanwhile walking towards a certain dojo looking for her son Nodoka Saotome had sudden overwhelming feelings of being upstaged, accompanied by the thoughts that her son was currently doing something unmanly.

Back to Ranma

By this time, Ranma had finished off the candy. She took notice of all the sticky juices covering her face and hands. Without a second thought, she used her hand to wipe her face off and then proceeded to lick her hands clean once again inspiring the crowd to further their monetary donations. Now Ranma had been to distracted by how good the candy was to even notice the crowd forming around her, however this soon ended as she finished cleaning herself off. Confused she asked, "Hey Nabiki what's going on? Are there street performers here or something?"

Nabiki just shook her head as she knelt down to collect her earnings, even though they were actually Ranma's but hey, that's just a technicality. She was about to respond to Ranma's clueless question when she heard a familiar cackle in the distance followed by, "RANMA SAOTOME, YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME. I WILL HAVE YOU FOR THE TRIBE YET."

Ranma and Nabiki's head jerked over to where they heard the yell emanate from. Ranma said to Nabiki, "That sounds like the old ghoul, I wonder what she wants?"

Nabiki who happened to be taller than Ranma-chan peered over the crowd and caught a glimpse of the old woman. She face faulted at what she saw. In the distance, cologne was hopping along on her staff carrying the biggest set of hedge clippers that she had ever seen. Quickly picking herself off the ground she said to Ranma, "If you want to keep your manhood intact we need to start running."

Ranma looked down at herself shrugged and said, "What can she do to me, it's not like I have anything she can cut off at the moment."

Nabiki grabbed the redheads hand and said, "She is balancing a kettle on her head, come on now, I am not about to sit idly by why you might lose something of value to me."

At the word kettle, Ranma paled, snatched Nabiki into her arms and took off running as if the hounds of hell were on her tail.

As they distanced themselves away from the crazed Amazon elder, they heard someone shout, "SHE HAS A WEAPON, QUICK SOMEBODY SACK HER LEST YE BE SACKED."

Some one else shouted, "WHERE ON EARTH DID SHE GET SOMETHING THAT BIG!"

Directly behind the aged matriarch was two rows of rabbi's shouting, "FOLLOW HER TO VICTORY, LEAVE NO MAN UNCUT. CHARGE!"

"WHERE ON EARTH DID THEY COME FROM?"

In the office of Tokyo's festival planning committee a young man sneezed and asked his secretary, "Do you think that it was a good idea for me to allow the Japanese Jewish assoc. to have their annual briss festival two blocks away from the fertility festival?"

Dora replied, "Of course not. What's the worse that could happen?"

--------------- Meanwhile back at the festival --------

Forty men in giant rubber costumes that resembled ones manhood had decided to counter attack. The resulting battle would be told for ages to come, unfortunately not by me.

----------- Cologne -------------

Cologne stopped at an intersection; she looked right and saw no sign of her would be son-in-law. When she looked left, she took more notice to her surroundings. Directly beside her was a duck wearing glasses. Looking beneath the duck she saw a scale platform, turning her head to see where she was standing she let out a string of mandarin curses. Turning her attention to Mousse, she asked, "Why?"

The duck quacked happily and held out a pre made sign that read /I wanted to help/

Unfortunately, for Cologne people had taken notice of the scale readings.

"SHE'S A WITCH, BURN HER!"

---------------- With Ranma and Nabiki ---------------

Ranma leapt through the window and quickly closed it and locked it after depositing Nabiki on her bed. For the next several minutes, the only thing that people could hear was the sound of furniture being moved around in Nabiki's room.

After Ranma finished with securing the room Nabiki asked, "So what now?"

Ranma just shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I don't know, but I ain't leaving this room for along time."

After a few moments of silence, Nabiki began to let her mind wander. Looking down at her purse then at Ranma, she had some inspiration. Giving her most evil look she could manage she asked, "Hey Ranma, want some candy?"

"EEPPPP"

------ The end -----------

Notes: I am sorry if anyone is offended by this. I was in no way shape or form intending to insult anyone's culture. I hold the Japanese and Jewish cultures with the utmost respect. The festival described in this fic is real, after I saw it on comedy central I saw it featured on the discovery channel or E I am not sure to which it was. My apologies if you find this offensive, it is not meant to be. This story was just the result of me spending too much time in the sun to where I got real red on my neck and went over to my sister's place in wisc. to recover.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a follow up to my story festival, I will probably post it as the second chapter though.

------------- on with the fic --------------------

Screams of profanity and cries of outrage echoed through the late night streets of Juban. Five naked young girls were chasing after a rather short but wiry old man. The old man in question was none other than Happossi, diminutive grandmaster to the anything goes school of martial arts.

Flash back

Good ole Happi was having the time of his overdrawn life, finally after three hundred years of fondling, groping and various other acts of debauchery he had succeeded to go where no man has gone before, and it was just a matter of luck.

Happossi had been wandering around aimlessly looking for something special to add to his collection, just ordinary high priced panties would not do. There had to be a certain panazz to it because he wanted a monument that would symbolize his collection for future posterity. He had decided that he would quest for such an item, very much the same way that knights and kings have quested for the holy grail. It was this quest that lead him to Juban, stories about real live magical girls had peeked his interest. He went from bar to bar, shrine to shrine seeking out information upon his prey. And it paid off, he learned that when ever there was trouble they would eventually pop up, sure it might not be within the first few minutes, ten minutes nor thirty minutes, but he did hear that when there was trouble the Sailor Senshi would be there, eventually, usually in time to save the day.

So Happossi came up with a plan, it was simple and daring. All he did was use one of his special techniques to make his size appear gigantic and then using his voice imbedded with ki he challenged the sailor scouts. He had gotten the idea from listening to how a prior villain had challenged them a few months back. He even knew that the villain had perished but he figured tats because the man was evil and not like him. No Happossi felt that what he was doing wasn't evil but a necessity to secure the present for future posterity. After making his challenge he sat down on a nearby bench and waited, waited some more, ordered a pizza, ate the pizza then finally as he was about to take his beauty sleep they arrived. Needles to say it was well worth the wait, for he now had five magically imbued uniforms that had belonged to five pretty young girls.

Present

After dodging another Crescent beam smash Happossi decided that he had enough fun and made his way back to his hotel to pack for his voyage home.

On the streets

Five naked girls were panting in exhaustion over their ordeal, the battle had affected their mindset so that they almost didn't hear a voice saying, "Scouts over here." as their adrenaline faded it was soon replaced with the fact that it was cold at night, when your not wearing any clothes. Using their arms to offer as much modesty as two arms can the group turned to the voice.

"Girls we need to get you dressed before you untransform otherwise every time you go off to fight evil your transformation will leave you without any clothes."

Curious Sailor moon asked, "Why's that Luna?" as she started to head into the shop.

"Because your uniforms need to be magically enhanced and should you detransform the next time you transform only your body will have those properties, so all we need to do is get you girls some new clothes and you'll be fine and able to track down that pervert tomorrow.

---- Five minutes later --------

Cats are free thinking and short sighted creatures. It might have something to do with the fact that they lay around all day naked licking themselves or it might be all part of gods great plan. Whatever the reason is, one rule should be evident. That's never ever, ever get clothing advice from a cat. However, these five young warriors for love and justice were not aware of this rule and thus found it too late once they entered the shop because the streets now were paved with reporters looking for the latest scoop on the scouts. This had the effect of forcing them to remain in the current store.

Five minutes later, sailor mars otherwise known as Rei Hino had finally selected an outfit, after making sure all the seams were strait and that it flattered her figure she stepped out of the dressing room and asked, "How's this look?"

Four girls looked at her in shock, while one cat licked herself on the counter. Sailor Mars, once pretty defender for love and justice was now wearing leather, leather hat, leather gloves, leather corset, leather boots that rose up her shapely thighs and.."

Usagi pulled on her hair nervously and said, "Umm. Rei, you know those aren't panties right?"

"Huh."

"You know? What your wearing down there."

"Huh, What this?" pointing to the article in question.

"Yeah that."

"If it's not a set of panties, what is it then?"

The other girls jaws dropped, one cat was still in the act of cleaning itself.

"You know? It's a mm," deciding that the direct approach would be better Usagi blurted out, "It's a strap-on, for you know."

Looking at Usagi, her eye's widened with realization. Blushing she said, "Oh, ok. I'll just take this off then." After taking off the Strap on she started whistling non-chalontly making an obvious show that she was not returning said article to the shelves but into her subspace pocket. Walking up to Usagi she whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, we can use it later."

Usagi eeped.

Ten minutes later

The former beautiful defenders of love and justice had changed, no-longer were they the young naive school girls they once were. No, now they were a force to be reckoned with and evil doers would think twice before commencing with their dastardly deeds. For in the sailor scouts place now stood the devilishly domineering divas defenders of justice and bringers of pain.

-------------- the next day in Nerima - the day after the trip to the Festival ---------

Nabiki woke up with a yawn, normally she was not a morning person and after looking at the clock, it reaffirmed her beliefs. The night before had been interesting to say the least, she had gotten Ranma to demonstrate her technique once more, and this time she video taped it. She figured that she had the holy grail of business by the figurative as well as literal balls with this technique. It was a gold mine. Her place at the top would be secured with the knowledge passed down to her. Looking to her right she wondered where Ranma had ran off to. The windows and doors were still boarded up, the closet had the dresser pressed up against it. Fighting the urge to stay in bed Nabiki slithered off of the mattress and peered under the bed. In the far corner huddled against the wall was Ranma naked in female form with one hand firmly grasped onto the remainder of a candy that bared the resemblance to a specific appendage used for procreation.

Seeing the candy brought forth several memories from the previous night. Such as how reluctant Ranma had been at first when nabiki had wanted to demonstrate other 'uses' for the candy. However any reluctance Ranma had, faded quickly once Nabiki offered to call up the Cat Café for some Ramen. Nabiki licked her lips over the memories brought forth but was quickly reminded of something else. It was a quick insight of wisdom that came from the usual source, a t-shirt and it read 'candy is nice and dandy but at least sex won't rot your teeth.' Nabiki nodded to herself as she thought, "_Yep. Defiantly gonna have to lay off the candy, even when it's mixed, it's just too dangerous."_

_-------------- _Meanwhile at a random rooftop near the tendo dojo ------------

Cologne cackled evilly as she set the last pieces of her trap. She would get Ranma for the tribe and Happi would help her, all she needed was the proper persuasion.

-------------- Meanwhile in the skies above ---------------

One man with a name so terrible that it was only to be spoken in the softest of whispers moo'd evilly as he caught sight of a clock tower. If he hurried he would have just enough time to hunt down some hot water and get to the high school before femboy arrived.

--------------- meanwhile somewhere else that is unknown to even the author ----

Ryouga bweed mournfully as he dashed through the brush. Last night had brought forth a new level of terror to the blockheaded boy.

-- flash back the night before ---

Ryouga woke wit a start, immediately his danger sense screamed, well ok it would have but for Ryouga's defense, he still thought that he was dreaming. Especially after seeing what was scaring him. He was in piggy form, resting on a stretcher that was being carried by four large pigs. To top that off once they stopped Ryouga noticed that he was now laying upon an alter. Looking around in dazed wonder he failed to notice the pigs start to chant, although to anyone else it would just sound like normal noises one would expect from such a group. Confused as he was, he failed to react when a young female pig came forward holding a large dagger in her mouth. With a turn of her neck the blade cut Ryouga on the nose, causing blood to spill down into a golden trough.

After dropping the dagger the female pig began to speak, at first Ryouga could only hear various 'bwe's' but then as she continued on he began to understand.

"Behold, for he is the one. Human at first sight but of us in mind. The legend speaks true for now he is of us in body and shall lead us to victory over the tyranny of man, we'll show them who is the real other white meat, for our savoir has arrived." thus finishing her speech she pulled on a nearby rope causing hot scalding water to pour down on our hapless hero. Walking up to Ryouga the female porcine said, "For you my love I have rid you of the dreadful curse of man so that you can take me as well as your people to victory."

Looking down at his body Ryouga trembled in horror, hot water had hit him and yet he remained a pig. Looking into the expectant eyes of his so called love he did the only thing he could think of, and for once it wasn't suffer a nose bleed and pass out. He ran and used his woeful ability and got lost.

However this time the gods seemed to smile upon him, fore he found himself right where he wanted to be.

--------------- Nerima on a rooftop -----

Happossi was still reveling in the joy brought for from his activities the night before. He was so jubilant that he failed to notice all the signs that screamed out danger, lets face it whether they be figurative or literal he was riding such a high that he would of passed up on almost anything. Well anything so long as you don't include a huge frickin bowl of fresh ramen.

Looking around the diminutive master failed to see anyone within sight of such a delectable treat, deciding finders keepers losers weepers applied in this case he swooped down and consumed the tasty treat in one massive gulp. He let out a large belch as his senses began to distort, in the confusion he was unable to dodge as he was struck with two water balloons and a pressure point. Feeling his consciousness leaving him he looked to see his grey haired nemesis.

-------- a few minutes later ------

Happossi felt himself beginning to regain consciousness letting off a soft moan he blinked and thought, "_That didn't sound right." _deciding to experiment he said, "Supercalafragliscousexpialladoescous_." _He frowned at that, his voice was off. Opening his eyes he looked down in horror, where there should be the ancient shriveled form of a three hundred year old man now lies a young busty blond, lacking a certain appendage that would have defined her as male. Happossi wanted to strike out in fury but for some reason her ki was almost nearly expended.

"Ah, good your awake."

Looking in the direction that the voice came from Happi saw her once former love balancing on her cane. Using a line made famous by her favorite student she said, "What did you do that for? You old ghoul, and what did you do to my ki?"

"I changed you because I require your help and felt that you would otherwise deny me if I did not take precautions. As for what I did to your ki. I did nothing major, just drained it."

Thinking of the possibilities and heights that she could now achieve in her favorite pastime she smiled and said, "Naw, I think I'll be going now but thanks anyway." Grinning miscchevoiusly she cried out, "Hotcha.." and in one fluid movment swung both her arms forward and grasped her own breasts in an attempt to gather ambient chi from herself. Noticing that nothing happened, she attempted it once more, and then again and again, over and over.

Ten minutes later her eyes widened in horror and she asked, "What else did you do?"

"Happi, Happi, Happi, don't you know you can only collect ambient chi from a member of the opposite sex." to prove her point she tossed something at the confused blond.

Reaching out on instinct happi soon had the object clenched in her hand, it was accompanied with a brief surge of power. Her eyes widening in shock she softly said, "No."

"Yes, however if you do as I say I'll revert you back to your previous form. And don't get any funny ideas, I used permanence water on you and not water from the ladle and I have the only counter available."

Sighing in defeat Happi asked, "What must I do?"

"You must bring me the head of Ranma Saotome on a silver platter."

"What! I thought you wanted him alive for the tribe? And what's with the platter?"

"I mean the lower head, actually take five inches off the top that should make him less of a threat, As for the platter, well it's symbolism."

"Oh."

---------- Meanwhile at the Tendo Dojo ------

Akane worked feverishly in the kitchen, after yesterdays events she needed something to take her mind off of Ranma and his obscenely large appendage. Whatever she felt for him was not deep enough for her to be willing to even consider having 'that' anywhere near her, ever. Putting the finishing touches on her rendition of Miso soup Akane sighed happily and thought, "_There is nothing like making a good breakfast to take your mind off of a potentially dangerous situation that you barely escaped from with your body intact."_

--------- Meanwhile upstairs -------

Nabiki was finally able to coax Ranma out of the room, together they were going downstairs to get breakfast. As they rounded the top of the stairs Ranma's face brightened and she said, "I can't believe I forgot. Oh well, no better time than the present."

Nabiki was about to ask what she was talking about seeing that Ranma ran into the furo but figured that she would find out eventually.

-------- Meanwhile in the guest room ---------

Everyone's favorite panda shivered, perhaps it was the impending feeling of doom that caused the spasms. However, it was most likely the fact that half of its fur had been shaved off the previous day and that added with the cold chill of the morning caused it some mild discomfort.

Genma was about to go downstairs when the door opened and he saw his son turned daughter carrying a bottle of Nair and a few other supplies.

"Bet you thought I forgot about you, eh old man."

Insert EPA- (Extreme Panda Abuse)

------------ Downstairs -----

Nabiki winced as she heard the inhuman cries coming from the guest room.

Akane was startled by the animalistic cries that flooded the house. In her brief disorientation she reached out and added a few extra spices that had been left behind during shampoos random visits.

--------- A few minutes Later -----

Nabiki, a now male Ranma, Soun, Kasumi and a completely hairless panda now known to be a female of the species due to it's lacking a certain appendage wearing a slightly tight housedress waited anxiously at the table for breakfast. Their anxiety was not because of their hunger though, no it was more of a terror stricken anxiety that said, "This might be your last meal, but by the gods there is little hope that it will be palatable."

----- In the Kitchen -

Akane sighed happily as she put the finishing touches on breakfast, deciding that her loyal subjects were waiting to tell her how great the meal was she told a hold of two pot holders and began to carry the soup into the other room. Just as she reached the doorway she felt herself slipping on some water, unable to use her martial arts grace that she was famous for she fell forward spilling the soup all over herself. Immediately she began to get disorientated.

RING

RING

RING

Kasumi was the first of the four people and panda to regain the use of their facilities after seeing what had happened to Akane. With an, "Oh my, I better get the phone." Kasumi went over to pick up the ringing nuisance, after a minute of various "OH my's she brought the phone over to Akane and said, "Akane it's for you."

Akane reached out with her hand to clasp onto the phone and bring it to her ear, grunting out a reply she heard, "So sorry honored customer, you fall into water of the drowned gorilla. Tragic story of woman who can't cook." Questions began to assault Akane's mind, "_How is it possible for a woman who can't cook to make water of a drowned Gorilla? What does that have to do with me, I know I can cook. Hmm. Why does my school uniform fit better? And why do I have a sudden hankering for banana's?"_

------- Meanwhile in the real world ----

Kasumi had taken the time to carefully mop up the water and dispose of it and carefully nudged Akane over to the table while she went into the kitchen to remake breakfast.

------------- A few blocks away from the Dojo ----------------

Nodoka strode forward with a purpose, today she was going to find her son. She would of spent the majority of yesterday searching but was called away by her friend Yohko who called her and told her that some redheaded harlot was stealing her thunder at the fertility festival.

-------- At the Kuno Mansion ---------

Kodachi walked in front of her assembled troops, they were the best and brightest, hand picked from her team. Taking in a deep breath of pride she said, "Alright Ladies many of you are asking yourselves why I have called you here today. Well to make it blunt, we are needed. Yesterday I heard the most disturbing rumor and I have gathered you all here as cannon fodder for my quest. Some of you will not make it that is guaranteed. However when you are older waiting at deaths door, you will think back to this day and wonder if you could of made a difference. If one more lifeless body could of assured me victory? Ladies, what we do in life echo's in eternity. Should you find yourself alone and in open fields, fear not for you are in alyssum and you are already dead."(Ripped this off of brave heart and gladiator.)

---------- Tendo Dojo ---------

While the rest of the table waited in silence Ranma was sweating, he knew that any minute now people were going to arrive and blame him for what happened. Thinking that it would be wise if he began to distance himself from the table to keep repair costs down he began to inch away.

----- Outside ------

Happossi leapt over the wall and stumbled, she was feeling weak, the charge she had gotten from Mousse didn't last very long. Reaching out with her senses she felt an enormous well of masculine energy, gathering the rest of her dwindling energy she made a bee line to the source .

---- Inside -----

Ranma had managed to put a few feet between himself and the table he was about to make a run for it when he heard the dreaded cry of, "Hotcha."

Ranma blinked, usually when the old pervert said that it was accompanied with a bucket of water and two gnomish hands that would molest her chest. Today though neither happened. Ranma was about to jump for joy when he realized that, yes there was something happening. Yes, he was being fondled. Yes, he was still male. And yes he was actually beginning to enjoy it.

Nabiki growled angrily as she watched some blond bimbo fondle what she hadn't even had a chance to properly introduce herself to. Without thinking she grabbed a nearby glass and flung it's cold contents at her fiancée.

Twin Gasps of, "So Manly." were heard, one came from the blond that was still groping the now female Ranma, but instead of Ranma's impressive chest being the target the assailants hand were busy attempting to remove Ranma's pants to gain better access. Deciding that she would have to protect Ranma's chastity Nabiki got up and walked over to Ranma intent on assisting her with keeping her pants on.

Nodoka beamed happily as she watched her son being mauled and fondled by a gorgeous girl. She was about to make her presence known when Nabiki flung a glass of water at Ranma. Sure at first she was shocked to see her son turn into Ranko who happened to fit the description of the redheaded harlot but then she was overwhelmed with motherly pride and gasped out, "So Manly." She could hardly believe it her son was so manly that he turned into a girl and would give lessons to women on how to better themselves when pleasing their man was concerned (if yesterdays actions were taken into account)

Nodoka nearly had an heart attack when she saw Nabiki walk over and stradle Ranma's face to help the other girl with removing her current daughters pants. Falling to her knees she began to weep in joy about all of the lovely grandchildren that these two girls were going to supply her with.

--- Ten minutes later ------

Kasumi was just putting the finishing touches on breakfast when she heard someone knock at the door, not wanting to be known as a slacker when it came to hospitalitity she tuned off the stove and made her way over to the door. Opening it up she asked, "Can I help you?"

"Uhm, yes mam. I'm with Tokyo animal control and for the past few monthes we have been getting reports of an angry Gorrilla tomboy on the loose in the neighbor hood."

Kasumi blinked and thought, "_Oh, My. Akane won't like this one bit what should I do? Okay, I'll be rational about it. Is Akane a tombay? Well, yes but she tries so hard not to be. Is Akane angry? Well not at the moment, but she can be a rather violent maniac. Is Akane a Gorilla? Yes, at the moment she is but she can also be a rather sweet girl." _Looking into the dining room Kasumi noticed that Akane was sitting there quietly but still in her new cursed form. Thinking that it would be wrong to lie she said, "Well I don't know about the angry part but we do have a gorilla."

The man nodded and asked, "Do you mind if I come in and check? I know the description of the beast in question and can clear this up rather easily."

"My my, by all means come right in. is there anything I can get for you?"

The man shook his head and replied, "No, I'm just here for the job. The city assigned a number of people to my deparment for civil service today. So now I have the extra manpower to take care of some of the back logged complaints.

-------- Meanwhile in an office downtown -------

"Morning Dora."

"Morning sir."

"Say Dora, do you think that it was a good idea to allow those people from the fertility festival to work off their civil service with Tokyo animal control?"

"Of course it was, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Your right, I'm just being paranoid, afterall what are the odds that something bad is going to happen today."

------- Tendo Dojo -----

Akane was slowly lowering a kettle into position to regain her humanity when she noticed a man walking in. deciding that it was too late to stop she finished tipping over the kettle and let the change wash over her.

Shinji Yamoto of Tokyo animal control was about to turn around and leave after noticing that the room contained one wimpy old man, an extremely ugly woman who must be the mans wife (Genma in panda form in the dress) and an odd looking tomboy. However right before he was going to turn around and leave she lowered a kettle above her head and transformed, he was shocked but knew that he had to act fast so he reached into his pocket and pulled out his whistle. After giving it a long blow he cried out, "BY KAMI-SAMA. IT'S HERE."

Kasumi blinked as she walked back towards the kitchen, the nice man had said that the gorrilla was here well technically he was correct and since she was a law abiding citizen she could do nothing but hope that Akane could explain things.

Akane was about to say something when she heard a thunderous pounding coming closer. Rising to her feet she was about to run upstairs figuring that whatever it was it wasn't something good but before she could take more than a few steps she saw ten men wearing the same siuts from the festivil rush in through the door.

The lead one cried out, "Quickly we must sack it."

Akane paused in mid step wondering what the term sack meant, that proved to be her down fall as some one cried out, "Strike of the golden spear." with an, "Ommf." Akane wasw flung to the ground from impact. Rolling to her feet she heard, "pounce of the flaccid phallus." Deciding that her nightmare's were coming true Akane rolled to the side and readied her ever handy mallet to fight off these demons.

---- Meanwhile -----

Genma was holding Soun in an effort to consol is frantic friend figuring that perhaps it was time to go to plan 'b' in order to unite the schools, after all Akane did make a sexy gorilla and he was a female panda. If he played his cards right he could still rope Ranma into teaching at the dojo while he worked on making a new family.

---- Back to the fight -----

Akane dodged a, "Flop of flaccidity" and briefly wondered if she should of bitten the bullet and stayed engaged to Ranma because then she would have him to take care of her light work.

---- Upstairs ----

Ranma shuddered as she was forced into the furo by her mother, Nabiki and this blonde girl that came out of nowhere. Feeling an impending sense of doom she looked around frantically for an opening. Seeing none she was almost resigned to her fate when she heard her favorite piggy wiggly cry out.

------- Ryouga --------

It had taken some effort and blind luck but Ryouga had managed to make lemonade out of his situation. Somehow he had managed to find the cursed springs a few hours ago and give himself a human body. His plan was simple he warmed up the cursed water to give himself a hot water form and then he would accost Ranma in front of others, they in turn would see how dishonorable Ranma was then Ryouga would return and dunk himself in cold water from the pool of a drowned boy and lock himself in that form. His plan was fool proof and would ensure that he would have Akane in the end while Ranma was booted to the curb. As if to offer further testament to Ryouga's good luck he found himself in the hallway at the Tendo Dojo and to make it better his nemesis was being forced into the Furo with three other women. Giving off a Bwee of joy Ryouga rushed forward to doom his rival.

----- Ranma ----

Ranma had no idea why his mother was forcing him into the furo, nor did he really want to know. He figured whatever it was it couldn't possibly get any worse so after eyeing Ryouga he came up with a plan that would distract Nabiki long enough for him to get away. It was rather simple, Ranma expected Nabiki to cry out in surprise when P-chan turned into Ryouga, that in turn would alert Akane and she would come in and send him flying for being in the furo with two women and his mother. It was fool proof.

Scooping up the pig Ranma handed him off to his mother while she began to scrub herself off so she could enter the furo.

------- Nodoka ------

After watching the display in the dining room Nodoka decided that Ranma should clean herself up some so they could be properly reunited, she further decided that Nabiki as his fiancée should watch along with the blonde girl whom seemed to be Ranma's mistress.

------- Nabiki ----

Contrary to Nodoka's belief Nabiki was not in the washroom to watch Ranma, while that would be entertaining in itself she was there to make sure that the bimbo kept her meat hooks off of Ranma.

------- Bimbo (Happi) -----

Happossi was in the Furo because she wanted to gather as much ambient ki off of Ranma as she could. It didn't hurt that Ranma's masculinity was so overbearing that it didn't matter what form he was in to get it. Her senses were being flooded with ki and she wondered why she had ever attempted to take away Ranma's male form to begin with. It didn't hurt that Happi found Ranma easy on the eye's either. Actually to the readers they might go blind but consider that Happossi lived a long life and now he is young again and a she, plus the way she gathers ki is by absorbing it like a leech. See to Happi Ranma was like an aphrodisiac and with every passing second she grew less fond of the idea of returning to an old wrinkled body. She also figured that as a girl she could do a lot worse than being Ranma's mistress besides the craziness around Ranma ensured that her next three hundred years would be anything but boring.

----- Ranma --

Ranma had finished scrubbing herself and was ready to enter the furo, after relieving her mother of her cargo (P-chan) Ranma allowed herself to sink into the warm water reverting herself back into her true form. Holding the pig above the water Ranma muttered, "Sorry P-chan I know I promised but I ain't exactly telling, and I never said nothing about showing someone else."

---- Nodoka ---

Nodoka strode forward to get a good look at her son looking down into the water she sighed as her knees went weak and a small amount of drool escaped her mouth thinking, "_It's a good thing I am from Jurai, otherwise I might be worried about fantasizing about my son. I know that my mother wouldn't mind, nor would my Bruncle Jerry (Bruncle- someone who your brother as well as uncle, similar to Duncle,- someone whom is your daughter as well as your uncle). But the real question is how do I go about seducing my son when he has two beautiful woman at his beck and call already?"_

----- Ranma -----

Ranma sighed, he knew that the next several minutes were going to get hairy but it was for the best his mother would get over it. Releasing his grip on his rival he watched as the pigs form blurred and became human. Almost immediately Ranma noticed that something was off. When Ryouga resurfaced he was facing away from Ranma and made no immediate attempt to move. Also to Ranma's surprise Nabiki did not flip out from finding out about P-chan.

------- Nabiki ----

Nabiki was surprised, she had known that p-chan was Ryouga but never said anything because it made for a good floor show. She looked on in shock as she witnessed Ryouga's latest scheme to make Ranma suffer.

---- Bimbo ----

Happi watched surprised that the pig-boy would turn himself into a girl, but then she figured that Ryouga's quest for vengeance was nothing more than his attempt to cope with Ranma not liking guy's.

---- Nodoka ---

Nodoka was thrilled, not only did her son have a fiancée and a mistress, he also had another mistress on the side and he must of decided to tell everyone else at the same time to prove how manly he is.

---Ranma ----

Ranma shuddered, he was not liking the looks that he was getting from his mother, not only that but there was something off about Ryouga. He seemed less muscular and curvier at the same time.

---- Ryouga ---

She new that the moment to act was now, Ranma's mother was going to be witness to her sons dishonorable behavior. Thinking about all the times Ranma tricked her and pretended to be a girl Ryouga steadied herself, she was going to compromise herself for the betterment of humanity. Taking a deep breath she began to waddle backwards pressing herself up against Ranma. Once she had him cornered she turned around and kissed him passionately. Breaking off she straddled him and sighed out, "So manly." Making sure to rub her feminine assets all over the cur.

----

I have another chapter for this. I'll probably post it tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Many thanks to James Axelrad for his help.

I might have another chapter of Making a difference finished soon as well as another chapter of Brothers United.

Thanks for reading

Festival chapter 3

Ranma was now walking to school like he did on most days… Well, when he wasn't being dragged there kicking and screaming. But this day was unlike the other days in being that there was, no Akane at his side, nor did he have to worry about being doused with water from the former letch. Furthermore, he no longer had to worry about Amazon glomps, no the amazons were now after something more dreadful than a life long commitment…

His manhood.

Ranma just hoped though that he was still buddies with Uchan because Nabiki couldn't cook and as far as he knew his mother was the only one in the troop of women trailing him that could, and he didn't think she would be there forever.

Pushing all his other thoughts aside though Ranma realized something, he was bored, with all the craziness of his situation changing and developing into something else, while still not normal but for par considering his luck, he missed the usual. The women behind him were all chattering about something or another and he was getting a bit lonely. At this point he shrugged and decided that he might as well do something to occupy himself. So he wandered over to one of the many puddles that seemed to be handy throughout the streets of Nerima, smirking to himself he raised his foot and slammed it down onto the ground resulting in an instant sex change.

Pretending to be put off by her new form she made her way over to the mass of females that was quickly becoming her harem.

"So Ryouga let me get this strait, You were locked in pig form by a group of heretic pigs, found your way back to the cursed springs and then decided that the best revenge you could have on Ranma was to fondle him in the bath in front of his mother?"

Ryouga blushed at the memory and stammered in denial, "It sounded better in my head. I was attempting to get Akane for myself, I didn't count on anything happening." In an effort to take attention off of herself she continued, 'But now someone has to protect you from his perversions… I'm sorry, your name was bimbo right?"

Happi almost nodded but caught herself just right before. Crying out indignantly she said, Hey, it's Bambi not Bimbo."

Shrugging Ryouga continued, "Any way as I was saying, someone needs to stick around and make sure you two are safe."

Happi snorted indignantly and said with a pout, "You do know that I am over 300 yrs old and that I used to be Happossi, terror of the seven seas."

Nabiki looked over at the blond and curiously asked, "I thought that was Sinbad?"

"No he's that comedian that killed his career doing kid movies." Replied Ranma. Making her presence known for the first time.

Nodoka who had been silent up until that point asked, "Safe from who or what?"

Blushing madly from her time in the tub Ryouga flustered out, "You know what I mean, you saw… The thing is huge… I mean every once in a while it would be okay, but come on you can't expect any girl in her right mind to take that every night and twice on Tuesday. Someone has to make sure that you share that responsibility with the other mistresses… Mistress… Yeah, Mistress. Just think about all the long cold nights you have to spend by yourself to prep you for the event. I mean his body is like wow. I mean WOW, surely you know you need help otherwise you'll work yourself into an early grave. So you see I really have no choice but to stay with you girls for now, it's for your own good."

Happi/Bimbo/Bambi nodding while rolling her eyes at the neo girl / pigs monologue she said, "You sure you don't want in on it?"

Seeing where Bambi was going Nabiki added, "Just think of those long cold nights."

Wanting in on the action Nodoka piped up, "Then when you have been patient and understanding, the night arrives and you find yourself in his strong firm arms being lowered down to the soft plush bed with no one to bear witness to the heights of…"

"Gah… somebody shoot me. Mom you do realize you are talking about me right?"

Nodoka shrugged unapologetically and said, "What? It's not like no one else isn't thinking the same thing?" Pointing at a random passerby Nodoka asked "Excuse me, what where you just thinking about?"

Said person paused briefly from speaking on their cell and said, "Shagging that young woman right there."(Points at Ranma)

"See, anyway it not like it really matters if I think about it or not."

Curious Nabiki asked, "How so?" After all it was important to know if there was any possible danger plus she was slightly wierded out at the possible yellowhammerism in her new fiancé's family.

Nodoka sighed and said, "Well I was hoping to save this for later tonight when we weren't in a public place but since you insist I'll tell you now. See, I'm an alien I come from a planet where not only is it legal to marry your siblings or offspring but it is encouraged. Plus Ranma's real father is Urd, goddess of the past with a sub-section in love or something like that. So you see both sides of Ranma's family have been having incestual relations for thousands of years and whom am I to go against tradition."

Ranma shuddered but was not about to complain, knowing women, and her mother in particular, if she were to object she would most likely be punished in some degree and as of late that meant pain or embarrassment or most likely both. Add to that a crazy Amazon crone, whose new purpose is to relieve her of her manhood, she figured that she needed all the help she could get and therefore decided that silence was the best option.

Happi/Bambi/Bimbo shrugged her shoulders; to her it was nothing new. Plus while she might be a woman now, dependant on male ki, with the exception of Ranma her eyes were on the fairer sex.

Nabiki just took Nodoka's words in stride figuring that she would deal with it later.

Ryouga just ground her teeth as she wondered if Ranma was already related to her because her parents were first cousins, that's why her families curse was so much more potent with her.

A few minutes later

As our favorite group of wayward heroines made their way to the local school, nefarious plots were afoot. One such plan involved a young man with a name that was so terrible it was truly unspeakable.

This man stood defiantly at the entrance to the local High school awaiting his prey, a flask of water and water balloon his only apparent weapons.

The Senshi were getting tired, they had been on the move tracking their stolen uniforms to retrieve them from the evil man whom had stolen them earlier.

Pausing on a rooftop, her new skin tight leather uniform sparkling in the early morning sun, Ami formerly known as Sailor Mercury took out her trusty miniature super computer and after taking a reading shouted, "This way, he seems to be heading to the Furiken High."

Kodachi Kuno waited patiently in her perch, she noticed a man standing at the gates as if he were waiting for someone. She shrugged, it didn't matter, no the only thing on her mind at the moment was on how she was going to subdue the tentacle demon that had possessed her love.

In a flash of light that went unseen to the fair citizens of Nerima, Dr. Sam Becket appeared, in his never ending quest to put right what once went wrong.

Immediately he noticed a few things, due to his experience in jumping he could tell instantly what type of body he had. In this situation he noticed right away that he was wearing a jumper, looking down he saw that it was light blue in color. Cursing his luck at being thrown into a girls body Sam started to look about calling out softly, "Al, Al, where the Sam hill are you?"

Meanwhile -----------

Ranma having decided that he wanted nothing to do with the girl talk that was going on behind him had taken a moment to restore his rightful gender and was now closing in on the gates to his high school. With his danger senses screaming, he realized that perhaps today might not be so boring, as he noticed Taro standing at the gates. Looking behind him Ranma shushed the group of girls, cracking his knuckles with anticipation he said, "Stay back, Taro's here and looking for a fight."

--------- Taro

Taro smiled as his ever-elusive prey neared, today he was going to defeat the upstart and have his named changed. Carefully lofting his water balloon in one hand he shouted, "Femboy, I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show."

A few feet away from Taro, Ranma stopped and considered what Taro had said. With a puzzled look on his face he asked, "Why wouldn't I be here? Did you send me a challenge letter or something?"

"No, uhm, err.. It's just that you don't seem the type to go to school regularly."

Ranma shrugged and shot back, "How else am I supposed to get any rest round here if I don't go to school?"

Considering what he knew or the pig-tailed martial artist he shrugged as well. "It doesn't matter, for now you face your doom." With a quick flick of his wrist Taro flung the water balloon at Ranma instantly dousing him while upending the flask of water over himself.

Put out because she had just changed genders Ranma whined, "What did ya do that for?"

"Ranma."

"I mean I just changed and now I'm soaking wet."

"Ranma."

"Is it too hard for me to have just one day where someone doesn't want to get me soakin wet."

"Ranma."

"Do you know how embarrassing it is to have everyone gawking at you when you are wearing wet silk that clings to your body like a second skin?"

"RANMA!"

"WHAT?"

"Look at Taro."

Ranma looked and really didn't notice anything at first. Puzzled he asked, "What? So he has a curse, you know that Nabiki."

Nabiki rubbed her temples in frustration and said calmly, "Did he have tentacles before?"

Ranma spun around to face Nabiki and said, "Yeah, he had em last time."

"Not Tentacles, TENTACLES!"

"Look Nabiki I know you are just trying to help but really he had Tentacles last time, he got them from mixin his curse with water from the pool of a drowned octopus."

Frustrated Nabiki took Ranma's head in her hands, turned it to face Taro and screeched, "TENTACLES, YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT HE HAD THOSE THINGS LAST TIME!"

"Ranma was about to shrug her off when she noticed something. "Ooh… you mean Tentacles, not tentacles."

"Yeah, that's what I've been trying to tell you."

Suddenly Ranma found herself not feeling all that confident. It was one thing to fight Taro in his beast form but now that he had actual Tentacles and she was in girl form the situation was starting to become a bit uncomfortable.

---------- Nodoka

Many might think that Nodoka with her obsessions would view the scene in front of her as manly in some perverse way. However, they would be wrong. She knew that Tentacle demons were the Bain of Japanese women across the globe. So she backed away muttering, "Not manly."

Ryouga -----------

Ryouga took a step back in fear of what was before her, it must have been fate because no one else has that much of a sick sense of humor to throw a tentacle monster at someone whom had only been a girl for a day.

Happossi ---------

She was nervous; usually she would be confident in her skills however she had not yet had the opportunity to fully analyze her capabilities in her new body. She briefly wondered if Taro would just accept a name change without a fight before she snapped her fingers having come up with a viable plan.

Nabiki ----------

Having pointed out the danger to Ranma, Nabiki began to creep backwards in an effort to slowly move out of the range of the upcoming battle.

Kodachi ----------

She had witnessed the confirmation of her fears, somehow the older boy had managed to turn into the redheaded harlot while her Ranma sama was turned into the tentacle beast while at the same time moving so fast that now they stood in each others places. Not wanting the Harlot to claim the beast and save her precious, she tensed for action while signaling her allies to prepare to move.

The Scion of the house of Kuno -----------

He stood in front of the mirror basking in his own might, for today was the day that he would finally rid the would of the black sorcerer Saotome.

Ryouga's Honey and her assembled forces on a sandy beach ---------------

She marched in front of her assembled forces; she was intent on rescuing the chosen one. Winding down from her longwinded speech she finished with, "Mark this day on your calendar, for today shall hence forth be known as our greatest triumph in the upcoming war. This day shall be known as the day that tides rolled in delivering a new change bringing freedom to our brethren. No longer shall we be known as the other white meat, No longer shall we be oppressed and made into Bacon, No longer shall we watch as or brothers and sisters are slaughtered in the name of feeding the great evil known as man. No today, we shall stand up on our hooves and fight, bringing forth our might starting right here at this secluded bay. For today is our day and this is our bay, let those tremble in our might as we lay claim to this bay, this Bay of Pigs."

Tom one of the older pigs from the states took a small step back as he muttered to the elder next to him, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Sam Beckett ----------

"Sam Over here."

Taking a look in the direction of the voice Sam found his guide to his journey, Al a man from his own time who thanks to the use of a holographic chamber was able to interact with him. In a hushed whisper Sam said, "Al, where have you been I've been here for ten minutes standing around looking for you?"

Taking a puff on his cigar while he attempted to look up Sam's skirt Al replied, "It took a while for Ziggy to lock onto you."

"Well you're here now so tell me what I have to do so I can leap out of here, these flats are making my feet sore and I want to get out of this dress." Sam replied as he took a step away from his perverted friend.

Punching in a few commands into his hand held computer he started, "Uhm, Ziggy say's you have to… uhm, reach into your purse and there should be a bill… No that's not right… " Whacking the device against his thigh he continued, "Ball, yes take the ball out of your purse and then drop it."

Sam stood there dumbfounded for a minute and said, "Ziggy wants me to drop the ball?"

"Err actually it's more like a underhanded toss behind you."

"Oh, that's better… No it's not, how in tarnations is dropping a ball going to make it so I can leap?"

Slapping the side of the device into his palm Al responded, "Ziggy say's that there is a 98 percent chance for you to leap if you drop the ball."

Frustrated, exasperated and a bit uncomfortable because his panties were digging into him Sam repeated sternly, "How is dropping this ball going to let me leap."

Al shrugged and replied, "Ziggy say's it's Nerima."

Sam stared blankly at Al for a few moments before muttering sarcastically, "Well ok then, why didn't she say so in the first place. Here goes nothing."

Devilishly Damming Diva's of Punishment and Pain formerly known as the Sailor Scouts –

-------

Ami's computer beeped, looking down at the screen she hissed, "The creep is down there in that courtyard somewhere, but there's too much interference for me to get a lock."

Looking pensive for a minute, although to the rest of the scouts it seemed to look a bit like she was suffering from mild constipation, sailor moon said, "Alright, let's go down there and find this perv in the name of punishment and pain."

Minoko always preferring to add a bit of flair to her mysterious persona uncoiled her new bullwhip and spouted with a crack of the whip, "Let's get whipped."

Makoto, knowing what her friend actually meant resisted a sweat drop and corrected, "It's crackin, not whipped."

Slightly put off. Rei muttered, "I wouldn't have minded."

Present time -----------

Happossia was ready she just needed a quick distraction to set her plan into motion.

Kodachi tensed the time for action was just mere seconds away.

Taro enjoyed the looks of fear and disgust that were being sent his way; he figured that it would only help him defeat the femboy in the long run. Taking a step forward his hoof slipped on something, consequently he began to fall backwards, his tentacles flailing out to grasp onto anything that might offer some support.

Thanking his lucky charms for the distraction the former aged martial artist blurred in movement. Within the time it takes for a person to blink Nabiki was donning the Sailor Mercury suit, Ryouga whom was slightly behind her found herself wearing the Sailor Mars outfit. Not wanting to waste any time Happi slid into the Sailor Jupiter getup while on route to Ranma. Pausing momentarily Happi considered what suit to give Ranma, as said person was standing there slack jawed, shrugging she quickly force dressed Ranma in the Moon outfit and turned her attention to the last suit. Looking around the two closest females where Nodoka whom he didn't think had a lot of fighting experience but then again neither did Nabiki and the other was Genma, whom was still in panda form peering around the corner. Looking between the two Happi was torn.

That is until she pictured a hairless female panda in a fuku.

Said panda just held up a sign /Panda's can be pretty too/

That settled it for our heroine not wanting the picture ebbed into her mind for eternity she rushed to Nodoka and dressed her in the remaining outfit.

Ranma had woken out of her shock the moment Happi put the fuku on her. It was not over the horror of wearing such revealing clothing though, no it was that currently she couldn't breath, her chest was all mashed up making it difficult to exhale. Falling to her knees she hoarsely called out, "Can't breath… Too small in the chest… Need air… Suffocating…"

The former Sailor Moon having just arrived on the scene over hear the remark and after taking notice what our pig tailed warrior was wearing scrunched up her face in irritation and shouted, "My boobs are not small, there are just well proportioned and perky for my size."

Ignoring the snickers from behind her she continued, "Besides that's what you get for stealing my clothes."

Meanwhile ------------

Magic can sometimes be known as entity acting on a subconscious level based off of desire. All five sailor suits were practically drenched in residual magic after thousands of years being the primary uniform of the Sailor Scouts, even though they had just recently come into use again. Being cut off from their primary source, the magic inside the suits searched for another source and found several different potential sources. The one wearing the Sailor Venus suit had a connection to a class omega goddess, the one wearing the Mars uniform had a link to chaos magic as well as a curse that turned him into a girl, his normal form being that of a male pig. The wearer of the Jupiter suit was also reeking of various magic's but nothing was truly substantial enough for it to draw off of it. However the one in the Moon uniform, she reeked of power, she had connections to the same omega goddess as well as a class two plus she had a large amount of chaos magic from her curse as well as several minor traces.

The Magic knew what to do now, it couldn't absorb any of the magic from the ones linked to the goddesses but it could take it away from the rest of them. Then it would be able to set up a secondary link to where the other four would draw excess power from the strongest. Taking in all the remaining magic it then focused itself on the one linked to two goddesses and combined her magic's with itself forcing all of the floodgates open.

Ranma gasped as a surge of power unlike anything she had felt before began to flow thought her. She could feel it coursing through her veins, as well as shifting her uniform to where it fit.

In a bright flash of light the neo Sensei's uniforms transformed. Their skirts shifted slightly to link up with the upper curve of the leotard as well as shifting their colors to a more transparent metallic hue. The leotards themselves began to shift as well forming a diamond of exposed skin across the belly and lowering the neckline to show off the groups ample assets while leaving a small collar around the neck. The gloves shifted to match the leotards while shortening themselves to where they were now fingerless and only came up a few inches off of the wrist. The bows on the backs as completely disappeared. The tiara's shifted to a less extravagant design and the boots only shifted colors to match. The last addition that the magic did though was to add a small power stone in the group's navels, with each stone matching the skirt of the wearer. .

After the transformation finished while the others were examining their new uniforms Ranma was fuming. Turning his attention to Happossia she screeched, "Why did you do that? Now I got to change clothes before I can turn back into a guy to fight cause there ain't no way I'm…"

Ranma paused in his rant and thought, "_Wait a sec, if I fight Taro as a girl then he might touch me. Eeew… If I turn back into a guy to fight him, then… double ewwe. Maybe I can just douse him with some hot water to change him back. Yeah that's the plan"_

Happossia/Bambi who was ignorant of the inner workings of Ranma's mind took it upon herself to answer Ranma while she was musing. "I had a plan and I went with it."

Turning her attention back to the young pervert Ranma indigently asked, "Yeah? What's that?"

Wishing that she still had her pipe with her, Bambi paused as if to consider the best way to voice her idea, "It's quite simple really, seeing that all of us are your mistresses I put these suits on us to keep us safe while you to take care of the main threat. We will be right behind you standing guard over the local populace to ensure their safety. Don't worry though, we have your back."

Motioning for the others to follow her Bambi called back, "We'll be over on the other side of the building near the pool when you're done."

Not wanting her son to feel abandoned Nodoka called out as she charged to safety err I mean off to protect the innocents, "I'm so proud of you… Charging off to face a tentacle monster to save your mothers virtue."

As Taro regained to his feet Ranma was wondering where Cologne was because those clippers she had the other day would come in handy. Nearly growling in irritation over the whole situation and the realization that facing the monster as she was dressed was almost begging for the elusive 'IT'.

Fortunately for her, some one, perhaps far braver than how she felt at the moment, decided to take actions into their own hands.

Kodachi -----

Feeling that the Harlot was moments away from claiming her prize, Kodachi signaled her team, like wolves on the prowl they began to descend upon the cursed man.

Ranma in an uncharacteristic move, thanked fate for the boon and vowed to thank him properly if they ever came face to face.

Meanwhile up in Asgaurd, a being of immense power paused in the shower and began to rewash a certain organ.

Making use of the distraction Ranma leapt over Taro narrowly escaping the reach of his appendages. Now at the school side of the gate, Ranma grabbed a hold of said gate and swung it in place. Automatically locking it until it is re-opened by the faculty. Counting her blessings on her narrow escape Ranma took a few moments to lean her back on the gate, letting her furiously beating heart calm down.

------------------ Meanwhile on the other side of the gate --------------

Kodachi and her minions had Taro right where any self-respected, all girls schoolgirl wanted a Tentacle monster…

Cornered.

Unfortunately for Kodachi and her valiant crew her Ranma-Sama's might was quickly overwhelming her and in no time she found herself wrapped up in the beasts appendages waiting for the final blow.

Taro was confused; he was supposed to be fighting femboy to get his name changed. Instead he was attempting to fend off six scantily clad girls whom were currently yanking and pulling on his tentacles in an attempt to wrap themselves up in them.

"Vile demon, you shall not have your evil ways with us." Kodachi screeched as she attempted to grasp another tentacle.

Taro off balance due to being pulled forward in several directions reached behind himself with one of his free tentacles to grasp onto the now closed gate in an effort to stabilize his position.

--------------- Back on Ranma's side

Having regained her breath, Ranma was just relaxing against the gate as well as grateful for once at the actions taken by Kodachi. Wrapped up in her own musings on how she could thank the insane gymnast, Ranma failed to notice something wrap itself around her leg. Well that is until the grip tightened. At first she was puzzled at how Kodachi could have snagged her through the gate with one of her ribbons. She was about to attempt to snap it off when she noticed that the ribbon seemed a bit fleshy. Praying to all the gods that it wasn't what she thought it was Ranma looked down and shrieked like a four-year-old girl that lost her candy.

"GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF." She screamed while she thrashed and kicked with her leg in an attempt to escape.

-------- Mean while, with the former Sailor Scouts ---------

Ami having been standing behind the others whispered into her fearless leaders ear, "Shouldn't we be doing something to help?"

Not wanting to miss what was developing Usagi cocked her head slightly and replied, "We only fight demons and monsters that try to use Juban as their stepping stone to world domination."

"Besides I ain't going anywhere near that thing."

"What if he comes after us after he's done with them?"

"Mamo-chan will save us."

"What if…"

Agitated by the lack of faith in her beloved Usagi sternly repeated, "I SAID MAMO-CHAN WILL SAVE ME… ERR. I MEAN US. YES, I have the utmost faith that Mamo-chan will save US."

Ami nodded and took a few steps from where she was standing to move behind Mina and Makoto. Figuring that since the two were always boy crazy, they would make a fine distraction if she needed to fall back and regroup.

---------------- Meanwhile

Hiroshi and Diasuki had been watching the events pan out attentively, the had been enjoying the view that Ranma and her entourage's clothing offered they had even taken notice of the five mysterious new girls clad in various colors of skin tight leather. They watched as Ranma somehow managed to lose the tentacle that had latched onto her and began to run around in a circle a few times before realizing that she was free from the beasts clutches and make her way around the corner to where the pool was.

Ranma had one thing on her mind as she dashed over to the pool and that was that she was dirty. Well two things actually she was also swearing that she was never going to fight him again and that the next time Taro came around she was going to take a literal dive as far away from him as possible. Rounding the corner she noticed the pool was in sight, taking a massive leap she dove down towards the water in hopes of one day being clean enough to touch her leg again.

---------------- Meanwhile, in the Home ec teacher's office

"Yes sir that is correct."

"……………."

"Yes we did, checked the math twice and triple checked the measurements before adding them."

"………………."

"I understand Sir, I will see you at ten sharp, I will be at the gates to let you in."

"………."

"Good day to you too Sir, until Ten…. Yeah see you then." With a wistful sigh Mrs. Ryoko Yamoto looked around her office in the hopes that it would be among the last times that she would do so. After all, who wouldn't hire the teacher who made history by making the world's largest rectangular cube of jello? Taking notice of the time she began to make her way to the P.E. Department to let them know that the pool was off limits.

--------- Nabiki

Nabiki had heard Ranma scream, well at least she thought that it was Ranma, it's hard to tell when there is a Tentacle monster fight at a school. So a few moments later she wasn't surprised to see Ranma dashing around the corner like the hounds of hell where on her heels, nor did she expect Ranma to literally bounce when she hit the water before landing with a splat that sent globs of water all over the place.

Nodoka, relieved to see her son/daughter/ahem ahem in one piece and not defouled, called out to her, choosing to ignore the fact that she was laying on top of the water. Because after all, she was descended from a goddess, so as far as she knew Ranma did it all the time. "Ranma Honey, I'm so proud of you. You managed to defeat that Vile-disgusting beast. Your soo Manly." She added with a near swoon.

Ranma puzzled by the fact that she wasn't sinking and that she had the taste of blueberries in her mouth ignored the world as she began to rip chunks of the water out to scrub her leg with.

Happossi knowing that Ranma couldn't walk on water walked over to the ledge and poked her finger into the so-called water. Bring her hand back in surprise she reached down again and claimed a handful, cautiously at first she picked at it, sniffed it, rubbed it between her fingers to gage the texture before finally sub coming to curiosity and taking a bit into her mouth.

Seeing Happossi's actions Nabiki was curious, but there was no way that she was going to swallow a sample of the water because she knew what people did in public pools. Instead she turned her attentions to Ranma in an effort to see how the fight went so she would know if she needed to adjust the books and odds because he had finished that up rather quickly and time was money. Attempting to gain the pigtailed girls attention she called out, "Ranma, how did it go?"

Ranma chose to ignore her, as she was currently preoccupied.

With a sigh Nabiki repeated herself, "Ranma, How did the fight go?"

Still not receiving an answer she turned to Ryouga and said, "Go out there and see if she's ok."

"Why should I go out there!? You do It."

"Just do it okay."

"No, I could fall in and then more people might find out about my little problem." Ryouga cut back sharply."

Irritated Nabiki lowered her voice and threatened, "If you don't go out there now, I'll make sure that everyone knows of your little problem by the end of lunch."

Huffing indigently Ryouga took a few cautious steps toward the pool stopping right at the edge and peering down into its shiny blue depths.

Having caught up with the group of girls that were wearing their stolen uniforms Sailor Moon decided to make her presence known. Instead of going off into her usual spiel about love and justice though she refrained and decided to be diplomatic. "Excuse me, but I believe you all have something that belongs to us."

Happossi whom had sensed their approach allowed the clump of jello to fall out of her hand leaving just a couple of goblets stuck to her fingers.

Nabiki turned, she might be many things, but she never directly stole, that's what underlings were for. Narrowing her eyes she retorted, "And what might that be?"

Taken aback by the open hostility Usagi paused allowing Ami to take over.

"I believe what Sailor moon was going to say is, earlier today this highly powerful and skilled demon, yoma, monster, old man, midget or possibly leprechaun stole our uniforms leaving us… Well frankly rather literally naked. It seems that somehow you have gained possession to them and we would like to get them back if it isn't too much trouble."

Holding up her hand she motioned for the scouts to hold on for a second. Turning around she glanced over at Happossi who seemed to be using Ryouga as a shield. Knowing that Happossi's actions were confirming what the scouts were saying and that even though these five girls didn't appear to look like scouts Happi's reaction's were good enough. She thought, "_First things first though, as the future wife here I have to make sure that Ryouga knows that she has to be obedient to my desires."_ Hissing under her breath she said, "I told you to get your butt over there and find out what happened." She then lashed out and shoved the girl to get her moving.

Immediately she spun around to speak to the blue haired girl.

After Nabiki shoved her, Ryouga reached out and grasped a hold of Happi in an attempt to cease her fall into the water.

Unprepared for Ryouga's movements, Bambi attempted to stabilize herself as she was drug onto the surface only to realize that heels and Jello don't mix, especially when the bowl is a small Olympic sized container. However that did not stop her from attempting to correct her balance with her arms.

Her attention returned to the leather clad scouts Nabiki said, "So you were saying that someone stole your uniforms and gave them to us."

Rei whom was bored, tired and irritated decided to move the show along by responding with, "That's right, so if you just go inside and…" She was abruptly cut off by a blue chunk of jello hitting her in the face.

Minoko, whom had also been hit stared at the two Neo Scouts she said, "Of course you know, this means war." 

Baffled at the fact that for once that the Habiki of phrase turning actually said one right, the Senshi stood in stunned silence and turned to look back at Venus as she calmly scrapped the flavored jello off her face and hair...

Rei was fuming, with all of the happenings in the past twenty-four hours with the added bonus of it being that 'time' for her, plus there was the fact that Minoko actually got a phrase correct, it meant one thing.

One thing only.

The world was going to end,

And its cause was standing in front of her. Balling her fists in rage, she charged forward.


	4. Chapter 4

Festival Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN RANMA ½ SAILOR MOON OR MARRIED WITH CHILDREN

MANY THANKS TO JAMES AXELRAD, WITHOUT WHOM THIS FIC WOULD MOST LIKELY NOT BE AS FUNNY

12345785431

1235

12

Chaos.

From his perch on top of the school, one Mamoru Chiba could only define the scene as one of utter Chaos. There were two factions of magical girls currently fighting in an all out brawl, with hair pulling, bitch slapping, and blazing magical attacks. Standing on the edge though he was torn, which side should he help? Obviously his duty was to defend and protect the princess who happened to be his soul mate but that in its self was a cunumdrum, wrapped in a riddle and served on a questionnaire.

That's not saying he didn't know who Usagi was, no he could make out her meatball headed hair a mile away. Therefore the question of the matter was not which one was Usagi but rather which one was the true princess. Was it the blond in the form fitting white and blue leather body suite with yellow and blue trim or was it the fiery red-head in the metallic white and blue fuku showing off a rather impressive rack?

Mamoru was leaning towards the red-head.

Mamoru shook his head and muttered, "Choices." Before settling back and deciding to watch the ongoing battle before showing his hand. The fact that said battle was occurring in a giant bowl of jello had nothing to do with it…

Really..

1234565421

A series of loud splats returned Ranma's awareness to the world around her from the dark unclean place it had been just moments before. Her eyes opened wide with amazement and another feeling that she would have been unable to place if it had not been for the efforts of Nabiki the night before and Ryouga in the Furo.

Ranma was fairly certain that the other feeling was either lust or desire but was having a hard time distinguishing between the two at the moment as she watched five girls in tight revealing leather gang up on her so called harem. The fact that she, as well as her harem, were all wearing revealing fuku's only added to the mental effect watching the display was having on her.

That's when the fact that she was sitting on top of the water occurred to her. She also realized that normal water does not break into wobbly clumps. With a gasp of realization and surprise she examined the so called water below her. Yes there was no mistaking it now, she was sitting on top of a pooled filled with jello.

Bill Cosby would have a field day.

Though Ranma wasn't sure if that was because it was being wasted or that there were ten scantily clad girls rolling around in it.

Ranma instinctively ducked, from her half sitting –half sprawled position in the middle of the pool, narrowly missing having a glob of blueberry jello go splat in her face. "That was close." Ranma muttered to herself as she allowed herself to relax, the threatening mass of jello having passed by her harmlessly..

Suddenly her danger sense screamed out at her to move, rolling to her side she watched as a magical Frisbee thing whizzed past her digging a small trench in the wobbly water.

Sighing over the fact that she was not going to be allowed to enjoy the battle in a more abstract way, Ranma somewhat slowly and unsteadily rose to her feet as it was hard to stand in heels on the surface. Instantly noting that a blond girl with a ridiculous haircut wearing white and blue leather with yellow trim had fired off the attack, Ranma shifted her position into a standard anything goes stance that screamed, 'I'm ready it just doesn't look like it ' And asked, "What was that for?"

Usagi huffed, she knew that the red head was just taunting her, after all how could she not know why they were battling. She was about to inform the upstart that much when she was rudely interrupted by an obnoxious self conceded voice.

123457686542321

The blue thunder of Furenken stood impassively before the mirror, after noting that his appearance was impeccable as always he made his way into the schoolyard so that others could bask in his manly presence and be awed by his might.

Of course once outside of the school he noted that there seemed to be some distraction preventing others from noting his noble personage. Making his way to the source he faltered in mid step.

Taking note of the ongoing battle he exclaimed to no one in particular, "Surely this is a sign from the gods that I am the favored, for they have sent forth ten goddesses to do battle to decide which of whom I shall date."

235y67343

Off to the side behind some rather tall shrubberies that were keeping the embarrassing tenting in their trousers hidden Hiroshi and Daisuke just rolled their eyes, both thinking, "_Leave it to Kuno to ruin a perfectly good fantasy brought to life."_

34534534

Approaching the pool and stepping forth on it's surface Kuno proclaimed, "Behold, it is I. A man favored by the gods from who you were surely sent to earn my favor as well as my bed. Fight not for I have endurance gifted from the gods, such that no other mere mortal is my equal, we shall date and consummate our heavenly love and bring forth a new age to mankind. One rid of the Dark magic's of the foul Saotome."

Stepping further onto the wobbly surface he further proclaimed, "Fear not for if it proof of my ascension you seek then behold, for upon water I doth not sink but yet remain upon it like no other mere mortal can."

122345667211

Upon hearing the rambling of some one whom is obviously missing a few screws the leather clad Sailor Mercury stated to her light blue metallic clad fuku opponent, "I'd pay real money if he would shut up."

Nabiki not missing an opportunity automatically stated, "five thousand yen."

Momentarily paused by the comment from her opponent Ami briefly considered handing over the money, that is until the delusional boy opened his mouth to further pollute the atmosphere.

After briefly counting the money Nabiki shoved the bills into her cleavage and shouted out, "Ranma, do us all a favor and blast the idiot." Of course once she said that she felt a small whisper in her ear telling her that she could blast Kuno as well.

Unfortunately for one delusional kendoist, four other magical girls heard the same whisper.

A slight whimper of, "Curses" Was all that was heard as five multicolored magical attacks homed in on the hapless blue blunder, sending the upperclassman bouncing off of the school wall and into the very same bushes that Hiroshi and Daisuke where hiding behind.

From the school roof a masked man said to himself, "That looked a lot like my cousin."

12345767854321

minutes earlier

Taro was exhausted and he wasn't sure why. One moment he had been attempting to detangle his self from a group of scantily clad school girls and then the oddest thing began to happen. His newfound Tentacles had begun to get sluggish and more difficult to move with the previous dexterity he was used to.

After a few minutes of that he had become frustrated because Femboy was getting away and redoubled his efforts to get away. The girls though were relentless in their assault and went at him with renewed vigor.

It was at that point that Taro did the only thing he could, he had been saving it for femboy but drastic times called for drastic measures.

With a mighty roar he used his ace in the hole, his dreaded ink attack, meant to blind and distract his enemy so he could get the upper hand.

The thing is though, that this time it seemed different. His tentacles had began to pulsate filling him with odd overly pleasurable sensation while spewing forth their, 'ink'. This time though where as he had difficulties moving the tentacles before now they were almost non-respondent.

After that happened Taro was filled with an urge to either smoke a cigarette or take a nap. Deciding to compromise with himself he sat down leaning against the now closed gate, while he began to shuffle through his attackers possessions to see if they had anything of use.

1234565421

Earlier that morning

Sailor Pluto, ageless guardian of one of the most powerful relics of time was annoyed. The reason behind her annoyance was not the fact that she had lived for countless years in solitude waiting for the princess and her Senshi to be reborn, nor was it the fact that for all practical reasons her princess and said Senshi were a bunch of young girls who'd rather be out and about either chasing boys or studying for school, It wasn't even the fact that despite 'certain moments' her princess was a ditz, clumsy and unrefined. No those reasons just built up upon centuries of solitude before a time where batteries could be used as a stress reliever.

While good reasons themselves and even more potent together they were not the current cause of her annoyance. The current slap in her face was within the physical grasp of her hand, It was a small yellow square of paper with a sticky strip on the back. A post it note. It seemed that her future self was getting tired of doing cameos appearances to give her clues and now favored small notes that were even more vague than the answers she usually got.

It simply stated: Crystal Tokyo equals Nerima + Furiken + Ranma Saotome + Pregnant

Balling the offensive paper into a small ball she chucked it into the time gate and watched as the ancient device incinerate the foreign matter.

There were times where she hated her job, but no matter what she had to do she hated math even more.

Pulling out a small folding chair she sat down and began the long process of attempting to guide the gates to reveal this 'Ranma Saotome', she just hoped that if Ranma was a woman that Usagi wouldn't hold a grudge as Mamoru would be getting to sow some wild oats.

342563123412

Meanwhile Tuxedo Mask was still undecided on whom to help as he watched from the schools roof. In fact, he was so engrossed in his internal debate that he failed to notice three others appear behind him, that is until one of them spoke.

"Want some popcorn?"

"Huh? What?" The Tuxedo clad warrior asked absentmindedly as he noticed that after firing off a magical attack the red headed fuku clad goddess was forced to dodge as Usagi re-launched her tiara. Though he wished that the Tiara would stay gone as it really didn't match the wet leather look.

Sailor Uranus was currently glad that she had decided to heed the call of battle that morning, she was even further elated when she managed to find a popcorn vendor in the mass of onlookers below. Though she was slightly dismayed that there was no beer on the school campus as that almost seemed a prerequisite for watching jello wrestling.

Leaning further over the ledge to get a better look, Hakura let out a low whistle, there was a lot of skin for her to appreciate. She became so engrossed in watching the scene play out below that she was almost caught completely unaware when the back of her head was smacked sharply.

Michuru realized her mistake almost instantly after giving her lover a corrective swat to the head and if it were not for her magically increased strength and reflexes Hakura would most likely have fallen off of the roof. As it was the only thing supporting her lover was the vise like grip she had managed to get on the back of the other girls Fuku.

With a sharp jerk she managed to pull Uranus completely back onto the roof.

Hakura looked up at her lover crossly from her now sprawled backwards position as she rubbed her butt and asked, "What was that for?"

"You were ogling." Sailor Neptune stated as stoically as she could while she watched the happenings below out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah and? Its not like I'm going to be sleeping with any one down there." Hakura stated before silently adding, "Yet anyway."

Michuru huffed slightly put off, she could read her partner like a book and did not need the other girl to say anything else as she already knew what she was thinking. Turning her attention slightly to the side she noticed Tuxedo mask, who had remained oblivious to Hakura's near brush with at the very least a twisted ankle. In fact, the only movement the man had made was to grab Hakura's popcorn preventing it from spilling over the edge. Muttering, "Pigs." She ignored her fellow voyeurs and turned her attention fully to the battle below.

Hotaru stood silently to the side blushing fiercely as she watched the chaos unfold beneath her. Unlike her two guardians and Tuxedo mask, she was uncertain as to how she felt about the battle below. On one hand she was delighted to find out that there were more magical girls, but on the other she didn't know why they were fighting. But the most confusing fact was that while she knew that her mama and papa were possibly enjoying the show, she was beginning to feel something as well, though she was unsure as to what it was.

1234576543321

A few minutes later, Sailor Pluto appeared on the rooftop, having nearly exhausted herself at the time gates. The only information that she had been able to ascertain were the facts that: One, Ranma Saotome had lived a rather interesting life that had made her fairly powerful, along with a lot of her associates though it was clear that Ranma was the highest threat of them all. Two, Ranma Saotome was really a guy.

Having so little information meant that the entire situation had to be handled gently as she had no idea on what to do as her clues and information gave her little to work with. If it had turned out that Ranma was really a girl then she would have just explained it and convinced Usagi to let Mamoru chase after the girl. However since Ranma was a guy and able to change back that put a whole different spin on things as it could mean that she had to somehow get Mamoru to convince Ranma to conceive an heir or That Ranma was to be the father.

If Ranma was to be the father then that was a whole different ball game because there were a lot of girls to choose from and after watching the small snippets of the boys life, the message could have meant for more than one girl and if that was the case then the combinations were starting to get ridiculous.

With a sigh, Setsuna turned her attention to the group of four watching the battle below, so many things could go wrong and yet the only certain thing she knew was that she had to stop the fight, somehow and without alienating Ranma in doing so.

After giving off a polite cough to gain the groups attention, she waited for them to turn around.

Unsurprisingly enough it was Hotaru that turned around first, while looking a bit flushed. While Setsuna was busy pondering why Hotaru was flushed, the girl in question had managed to get the others attention to where they were all facing her, though Tuxedo Mask and Uranus kept glancing over their shoulders, while Neptune rotated between glaring at her lover and watching the battle below.

Noticing that she had their attention, well as much as she was going to get anyway. She decided that she needed to comment on the fact that three of them were ogling a guy, as she figured that would get their attention off of the fight and onto what she had to say, so she said, "First of all, the smaller redhead down there is a guy."

Mentally congratulating herself that that was going to get her their undivided attention, Sailor Pluto almost failed to notice the sharp gust of wind that marked the departure of one of their assembled group.

"Damm, if that's really a guy them I must be going strait." Hakura said, shortly before she was smacked outside her head again.

"Hey, it's not like you weren't thinking the same thing." The blond retorted while rubbing her head.

"Be that as it may, I still did not say it out loud." Michuru said as she attempted to glare holes into her other half.

Hotaru was busy thinking to herself, see for many reasons she had been prohibited from dating. most boys as her parents were extremely protective. After reasoning with herself for another moment she broke the silence on the rooftop and asked hopefully, "Is that the type of boy I can date?"

12345654321

Meanwhile outside of school grounds on the other side of the fence behind the pool a man walked. Many things would mark the man as just your average ordinary salary man, from his balding hair, dress slacks, white collared shirt, cheap tie and worn shoes but the man was anything but normal. See the man was a cursed hero as in his youth he had played High school football and led his team to victory. It was after that event that the man became cursed though.

See shortly after leading his team to victory he met a woman, girl at the time, and it all went down hill from there. Before he knew it, college ball had passed him by and he was saddled with, a wife, two kids and a dog. For the most part that might not have been so bad in itself but the fact that he was a woman's shoe salesman degraded his life further.

The man, One Al Bundy, from Chicago Il. had been on a business trip. While Many would ask why a Chicago woman's shoe salesman was doing in Nerima Japan, Al had no such thoughts as he was just glad that he was away from his family.

Though his reasons for being in Japan were unknown, the reason as to why he was walking around were. He, like so many hero's over the span of time was on a quest, and while quests are known to be for the brave and honorable to seek out glory or their destiny, Al's quest was, well frankly, not quite up to par. Al was currently sight seeing, well that is if you consider the fact that he was actually looking for big breasted Japanese woman to gawk at sight seeing.

His eye's lit up when he noticed a vending machine, having learned that the Japanese sell beer in said machines from Darcy, Al began to fish through his pockets for enough change so he could partake in the delectable nectar.

1234556754321

Ranma had just plucked the magical Frisbee thing out of the air and was currently debating on what to do with it. She knew that she could play keep away for a while but the girl seemed righteously pissed at the moment and she was not really wanting to make things worse by taunting her.

This small change in heart was Nabiki's fault as she now knew more about the pleasures of the flesh than what she used to, and as the old adage goes, 'If only I knew then what I know now', well then she would have fought or taunted but now. Now she wanted to be a lover not a fighter, and women are a lot more fun when they are happy and if the woman is happy then she gets to be happy.

Thinking about happy women made Ranma sigh sadly as she temporary thought about how her former fiancées had spent so much time fighting and not enjoying each other's company. Blinking at the mental images it caused, Ranma paused and wondered, "_Am I becoming a pervert?"_

Taking a quick glance around the battlefield Ranma took notes as to what her eyes were looking at and after realizing that she had just managed to check out all the girls in a matter of seconds she mentally answered herself with, "_Nope."_

"_Cause perverts go around stealing underwear or groping girls. I go around and get groped by girls and try to rescue their underwear… So that makes me the Anti pervert."_

"Excuse me, uhm Miss."

Jerking out of her musings Ranma noticed that the blond was talking to her now, tilting her head slightly to the side in curiosity she asked, "Yes?"

"Can I have my Tiara back?"

"huh? You mean this thing?" Ranma asked giving the object a flip in her hands as she looked it over. "I guess so."

Usagi was surprised the evil big chested uniform stealer gave her back her tiara, such was her surprise that she almost didn't catch it when the redhead tossed it back to her. She was about to thank the girl as it seemed the right thing to do but was interrupted by the timely intervention of her destined love. Though there was something different with her eternal love, he had this odd gleam in his eyes and there was a long line of drool hanging from his mouth.

"For impersonating a woman and trying to entrap my noble heart with your heavenly looks and ample bosom you shall pay, for I am Tuxedo mask and traps like you should be punished for their passive non invasive attempts to ensnare manly and courageous Princes."

Ranma rolled her eyes and exclaimed, "Great another one! How many Kuno's can there possibly be? It's not like their smart enough to survive in the wild or something, where is FEMA when you need them?"

"What does the American Federal Emergency Management Agency have to do with anything?" Sailor Mercury asked more to herself than to anyone in particular.

"Never mind that now." Usagi huffed as she fought against the rising bile in her throat from her lovers speech and continued, "The important question is, do I sound like that?"

Four leather clad Senshi shuffled their feet slightly and looked down not wanting to answer the question.

Usagi pouted and turned her gaze to Ami, and with big doeish eyes that pleaded silently she asked again, "Do I?"

Unable to meet her leaders gaze Ami nodded and meekly replied, "A little."

Not wanting her friend to be sad though Minoko added, "That's okay though, you don't get off as sounding nearly as much of a pervert as he is."

Tuxedo Mask grimaced to himself, this scarlet woman was making him look bad in front of all the women he was going to be living with, and probably pleasuring, when the world ended. He would make shim pay for that. (Shim-she+him)

Taking his cane in hand he lunged forward and cried out, "Have at thee!"

Ranma leaned back allowing the Tuxedo clad possible relation to Kuno's attack glide harmlessly above her.

123456543211

While Ranma-chan and the Tuxedo clad man were fighting Ryouga stood on the sidelines to watch as all of the other girls had stopped attacking in favor of watching the duel unfold. But the battle at hand was the furthest thing from her mind as she mentally waged another war in her head.

With a frustrated sigh she turned to the closest girl she knew and asked, "Hey, Bambi?"

"How many times to I have to tell you my name is Bimbo." The former old goat known as Happossia exclaimed before covering up her Freudian slip with an assured look of resolve.

Resisting the urge to sweat drop, more for fear of showing off her butt than anything else Ryouga continued, "Do I Seem different to you?"

"You mean you haven't realized that you're a girl?" Bambi asked incredulously.

"No, I mean besides that… Mentally?"

Not letting her surprise be known that Ryouga knew big words Happossi said, "You mean the fact that your ki seems to read as a girls would."

"Well that and what happened in the furo this morning. I wasn't like that before."

Noticing the continued incredulous gaze still being directed at her she amended, "Well not as bad…" Still noting that the gaze had not relented she confessed, "Okay I was a total closet case and I only followed Ranma to china because I was Lonely and the only reason I liked Akane was because she seemed closest to Ranma."

"Good, now that you have been honest with yourself, the reason is probably because you had your human form removed and left with the form of an animal. Animals are more gender neutral than humans so it would only make sense that when you re-cursed yourself the spring saw only an animal and gave you what you needed to be a girl, luckily you had enough repressed angst that it didn't matter as you got what you wanted without knowing it."

Slightly shocked Ryouga asked, "Really?"

"No, how in the hell should I know?"

"So what about you? Are you noticing anything strange about yourself?" Ryouga asked.

"Nope, I'm my normal evil little self on the inside." The former bale of woman everywhere answered as she took out a piece of cloth. Holding it to her nose she inhaled and exclaimed, "Now that's the good stuff."

Ryouga-chan face faulted as she realized that Happossai just sniffed what looked to be a pair of Ranma's boxers, in the crotch.

12345654321

Ranma dodged to the side as another projectile flew past her and thought, "_Definitely a Kuno, who else would throw roses at their opponents."_

"Hold still, harlot so that I might smite you." Mamoru Chiba cried out as he unleashed another volley of magical roses before he once again pulled out his fancy stick and thrust forward with it.

Getting tired of someone trying to hit her with a cane like she was some pimped out ho, Ranma let her hand flash forward and yanked the item out of the pompous mans hand. and noticed immediately that the pimp'in cane transformed into a European looking broadsword.

Ranma examined the sword as she dodged Tuxedo Masks futile attempts to reclaim his weapon. She noted that it looked familiar, like something she had seen before and suddenly it hit her. With a maniacal grin she held the sword aloft and spoke out the only words she could associate with the weapon.

1234567654321

Winding down from her longwinded and boring explanation Sailor Pluto finished with, "And that's why we can't fight him."

About halfway through the explanation Hotaru had zoned out and retreated into her own world, though she still made an effort to hear the rest of the explanation. She had heard the summery of Ranma's life and was impressed, but when Setsuna-mama had gotten into Ranma's ever so complicated relationships she felt she could relate. After all she could totally understand the fact that his mother lusted after him, her own parents sometimes got a little overzealous when tucking her in for the night.

Then there was the fact that Ranma was an alien prince, whose people encouraged incest, well she didn't have a problem with that either as she had more memories from the time before the fall and knew how the royal families worked back then.

Plus since she had become accustomed to the way her parents would sometimes tuck her in when they had a bit too much to drink, being able to turn into a girl wasn't so bad, in fact it was a plus as Surely he would know those special places that most boys believe to be myths.

Nodding to herself, having made up her mind, she thought, "_It is up to me to sacrifice myself for the greater good. After all, the Inners are my friends and I what type of friend would I be if I could suffer in their place."_ Turning her attention back to the world around her Hotaru approached the ledge and waited for her time to act, because she knew the fate of the world hung on her… "

"Shoulders???"

123456754321

So caught up in her excitement over what she was about to do, Ranma didn't notice a hairless Panda in a dress sneaking up on her right. Tightly grasping the handle once her arm was fully extended above her she called out, "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL"

Immediately upon say that one simple phrase Ranma began to feel the orgasmic bliss of even more magic engulfing her form stretching and reforming it into something different. Instinctively she held the sword to her right and Finished, "I HAVE THE POWER."

Un-noticed by Ranma a beam of energy left the tip of the sword and managed to engulf Genma.

It wasn't until the light show faded and Ranma heard a loud feminine roar that she allowed her attention to be swayed away from what she had just done. Looking over in the direction she had heard the noise she noticed something.

12323456654321

Genma was about to pounce on Ranma and steal the magical sword for herself so that she might be able to harness its power to rid herself of being cursed to turn into a hairless female panda. However her actions proved to be too late as Ranma directed the sword into her direction and fired off a beam of lightning like energy from it that encompassed her form.

Genma could feel the magic twisting and reforming her, her legs and arms grew longer and more muscular while sliming themselves. She noticed that she could feel her fur growing back in some places and her skin softening where she remained hairless. Her gigantic belly began to shrink upon itself and narrowed. Her female animal breasts began to take a more human look as well.

To Genma those changes were bad enough as she was still very chauvinistic but the most demeaning part of the transformation was when she felt the compulsion to roar out and bend over and to her horror she felt one more addition. However, this addition was not to her body, rather it was now attacked to her body and with a forlorn sigh she realized, that yes she was wearing a saddle so that she could be ridden.

12345675654321

Nodoka had turned her attention away from her daughters light show to focus on what had made that god awful noise and immediately regretted it. Covering her eyes she shouted, "GENMA, PUT SOME PANTIES ON… THAT IS SO NOT MANLY!!! NOT MANLY AT ALL!!!"

"Manly or not, I wouldn't mind taking that Amazon beast for a ride." Quipped a random male student.

Genma frowned to herself, while she was fairly sure that they were talking about her she did not know why she needed panties after all no one had ever complained before. Attempting to take a look she turned her body, only to realize that she was now much more flexible on four legs and could now actually look at her own butt. Feeling a slight breeze run across her now semi-panda neither regions she noticed what the problem was, she was still wearing the house dress and her tail had grown longer causing the dress to get caught up on it.

Reaching out with her teeth she attempted to drag the dress down further as she knew from Ranma that the school was full of perverts and did not want to deal with them.

1234576543321

"SUCCESS!" Cried Al Bundy as he finally managed to dig out the right amount of change for the vending machine and insert it into the machine.

Eagerly pushing his selection he waited until her heard a dull thud meaning that the machine had dispensed the beer. Reaching down he took a hold of it and popped it open with his free hand.

Tilting his head back in anticipation of the divine goodness of alcohol, he slowly brought the can up to his lips.

Al was many things, but stupid, well completely stupid was not one of them. He suspected something the moment he touched the can, his suspicions grew once he opened the can and felt some small amount spray against his skin, but he ignored those signs in favor for his want. In this case, his want was an ice cold beer.

Needless to say the moment, the Alcoholic beverage touched his tongue his hopes were dashed as the beverage in question was the warmest most disgusting version of beer he had ever had. After thoroughly spitting out the offending liquid, Al noticed for the first time that there was a school behind him, having recognized the soccer goal posts. Deciding to part with the nasty beer, Al reared back his hand, reminiscent to his own High School day's and threw the can as hard as he could..

12345654321

Ranma turned her attention away from the train wreck that was her former parental unit as she wasn't sure how long she could look at now Furry-Panda-woman-Amazon without bursting into laughter.

Once her mind was free from distraction she began to go over her own bodies changes. First thing she noticed is that she seemed taller now as well as more muscular. She could feel that her hair had been freed from its pig tail and now flowed freely around her. Her outfit had modified itself once again and turned into a simple white sleeveless dress that went mid thigh as well as now having a golden leaf design for the chest plate. She now had matching gold bracers that went from her wrist to elbow. Her boots remained high heeled but had shifted into a matching golden color. And to top that all off Ranma was absolutely certain that her breasts had gotten bigger.

Looking up into the sky Ranma cried out, "DAMM YOU AMERICAN T.V.!!! I WAS SUPPOSED TO TURN INTO HE-MAN… NOT SHE-RA… BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL IS HE MAN'S PHRASE… THOSE ARE HIS MAGIC WORDS, I DON'T EVEN KNOW SHE-RA'S MAGIC WORDS."

"DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS…" Ranma exclaimed as her face scrunched up making her look like she was about to cry.

The wind shifted every so slightly and as a result an overly warm can of foul tasting beer changed it's course for its own appointment with destiny.

SPLASH

"What the?" Ranma exclaimed as he noticed that he had changed into a very muscular male and was now wearing Fur-lined boots, Wrist gauntlets, and a very itsy-bitsy, teeny-tiny loin cloth that almost left his endowment hanging free in the wind, leaving little if anything for the imagination.

Leaning his head back Ranma laughed in glee and was about to jump up and down in excitement when he was distracted by someone appearing out of no where next to him.

"DIBS!"

1234321

Hotaru had been waiting for the time to act so that she might be allowed to sacrifice herself for her friends after all it wasn't the first time she had been called upon to do so and so what if this time it was not necessarily a bad thing.

Noticing that Ranma had changed into a manly looking man Hotaru made her move and teleported right next to the former pigtailed martial artist.

Shouting out, "DIBS!" to get his attention, Hotaru waited until he was distracted before she made her move.

"HUH, What?"

Almost smirking at his confusion The Senshi of silence swung back with her Glaive and brought it forward, allowing the flat of the blade to smack into the back of Ranma's head.

As his body fell forward she stepped in and tossed him over her shoulder, thankful of her magically increased strength. Shouting, "YOINK!" Hotaru and her unconscious soon to be boyfriend teleported out of the area.

"Did she just shout out Yoink?" Asked a stunned Michuru.

"They grow up so fast, she's so much like me when I was that age." Cried a proud Hakura.

"OH HELLL NOO, GET BACK HERE WITH HIM… I'M HIS FIRST WIFE DAMMIT…" Yelled an increasingly irate Nabiki.

"Alls well that ends well." Stated Sailor Pluto before a frown made its way across her face as she realized that it had been several millennia since she had gotten any action. Making a Judgment call she jumped down from the roof top and swept the irate Nabiki into her arms and Teleported, she knew where Hotaru was going and Dammit she was not going to let that girl sacrifice herself this time, well at least not unless she was involved."

----- 124564321

I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome and enjoy the fifth chapter of Festival, this chapter was originally 13000 plus words so I broke it in half so I could release this segment now while I tidy up the last portion.

Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma ½, Quantum Leap, Seven Days, or Married with Children.

Also take into consideration this fact and it might help you enjoy the story more, when Al Bundy went to England the guy from lower Upton introduced himself as Salem or Winston well Al with his impeccable manners cept calling the guy, Marlboro, Newport, Benson and Hedges ect. Ect.

Also, Sam does not leap into the actual body of the person whose life he leaps into, I realize the area is a bit fuzzy but evidence from the show shows this to be true. A few examples: Sam leaped into an amputee who had lost both of his legs, before he leapt he stood up and was able to run. Also during the show Sam fathered a few children and Al informs him that those children wind up with his high iq but does not mention DNA. So if that is true then how is it that Sam appears as he does, it was explained that there is a self sustaining hologram around Sam. Also it has been shown that little children and crazy people can hear and see both Sam and Al as they truly are.

And finally I would like to thank James Axelrad for his help with the fine-tuning of this fic.

123456787654321

Ranma was having the strangest dream, he thought he was laying in a cloud traversing the skies, when suddenly it was as if someone had managed to hook him with a fishing line and was trying to real him in. In his dream he felt so warm and comfortable that he did not try to fight the fisherman and allowed himself to be reeled in without a struggle.

Hotaru huffed in aggravation, how was she going to sacrifice herself when trying as hard as she could she could not even get the hunk of a mans boots off. Wiping a bead of sweat off of her head she signed again and thought, "_So much for getting his boots off. I guess I'll just have to leave them on…"_

Suppressing a slightly perverted giggle Hotaru stared at the not so confining cloth covering the man's manhood. She was nervous and had opted to stall a little by trying to take the mans boots off as she was feeling slightly uncomfortable with making out with the guy in his sleep.

It wasn't that she felt anything wrong about doing it while the man was asleep, no it was more a personal preference, after all she preferred to be awake when her momma and poppa did the same thing to her so it really was just a matter of personal preference.

Sighing forlornly that the man was not going to be waking up any time soon, Hotaru relented on the issue of the boots and allowed her Sailor transformation to fade away before going to her closet to look for something special to wear. Because even if the stubborn man was going to lay there sleeping while she sacrificed herself for the betterment of the future, she at least should have something special on.

11234567654321

Earlier

Nodoka led the large troop of girls down the street, she was leading them back to her house so that they could talk and get a handle on what was going on. Namely why Ranma and Nabiki were just kidnapped.

So far she all she had managed to get out of anyone was that apparently for there to be a better future her son had to spread his seed. The only problem was that no one knew exactly whom he had to sleep with to ensure this better future. Sighing happily at the thought that her son was so manly the future depended on him to procreate with beautiful young magical girls, Nodoka almost missed the not so subtle grope on her perky butt.

At first Nodoka thought Bambi was up to her former tricks but discounted that almost right away as the formerly wrinkled old man, now platinum blond was walking abreast of herself several feet away.

Cautiously Nodoka turned her head wary over a sudden realization. See she knew that sometimes, whenever one evil is defeated a stronger greater evil always rises up to take its place. So in this case, now that Happosai was technically gone there was now room for an even dirtier cantankerous old man.

Relief flooded into Her eyes as Nodoka realized that her worries were for naught as the only person within groping range was that taller short haired blond, "_Sailor Uranus" _She thought.

Giving the girl a saucy wink Nodoka returned to the task of leading these young ladies back to her house, purposely putting a bit more sway into her gait as she was fine with the fact that the other girl groped her, just as long as it was not some dirty old man.

Feeling the stray hand return to her bottom Nodoka smiled and thought, "_Still got it."_

Sailor Neptune scowled at her supposed soul mate and huffed to herself, "_Does she have to do that… So what if she's hot… She doesn't see me going around and blatantly flirting with every girl I see."_

Usagi walked along caught in her own musings, today had been a real eye opener for her and now she wondered what she was supposed to do. Before today, her world had been perfect, she was a magically reincarnated princess from a long lost kingdom, she had friends who were devoted to her and fought along side her for justice and love, in fact the only down sides to her life were dealing with school work and the subsequent groundings she incurred when her homework was not done.

Now though, every thing had changed, "_Well not everything." _Usagi supposed. "_I'm still a reincarnated magical princess from a lost kingdom and I still have my friends."_

"_So why am I upset."_

FLASHBACK---- (moments after Ranma and Nabiki were kidnapped).

As Usagi stared in wonder at what just happened. Tuxedo Mask managed to climb back to his feet, still feeling the, pain from having been flung into the school wall by the red-headed shim's transformation.

Stumbling over to his future queen and soul mate, only one thought was on our Tuxedoed hero's mind and that was, how to save the redheaded shim from a lifetime of loneliness and intolerance just for being born the wrong way.

Mustering up his strength, he approached his dazed princess, silently noting that she too must have become overwhelmed about the poor fate of the gender confused girl.

Grabbing a hold of Usagi by her shoulders, Mamoru shook her to wake her up from her stupor. Not getting a immediate reaction his shaking became more desperate. Until she cried out, "Mam… I mean Tuxedo Mask, please stop your hurting me."

Relieved that his one true love was still alive and no longer under the shims spell Mamoru quickly exclaimed, "Sailor moon there is little time, for the safety of the future you must act now and cure the red headed shim of her cruel manliness so that I can show shim the true way to womanly pleasure."

Horrified at the words coming from her love's mouth Usagi could do little more than just stand there gaping like a fish.

Seeing the look on his Love's face Tuxedo mask could only curse the foul red headed shim once more as it was perfectly clear to him that the redhead's dire situation had managed to distress his love so much that she was rendered speechless. Making up his mind he decided that perhaps some small words of comfort shall snap his love out of her daze so he added, "Fear not my love, for although this harlot comes between us and the future I shall steadily, and unwaveringly do my duty as your prince. I shall be relentless in my task. And although it might take days… No weeks…. No months, I shall drive all remnants of her masculinity away with my boundless passion and undeniable masculinity."

"Rest assured my love that while I drive her to heights of womanly passion that most woman shall only ever dream about, that I only do so for you. For I must do this to ensure our future as it has been ordained that no one woman shall ever be able to sate my needs. But first I need you."

Stunned and going into shock at the garbage rolling out of what she had thought was her soul mates moth Usagi muttered weakly, "Need me?"

"Yes my love, I need you to heal her of the very thing she flaunts before you."

"Flaunts?"

"Yes Sailor Moon, You must rid the shim of its maleness so that I can begin my task."

"Task?" Usagi asked half hoping she was just having another too much chocolate induced nightmare.

"Yes my love, My Task, the one where you remove the manliness from the shim so that I can show her the true meaning of womanhood."

Rei had had enough and could not believe that she had ever liked this self absorbed jerk, couldn't he see that he was hurting Usagi. Even from her position several feet away she could see the tears streaming down from her future queens eyes. Oh how she wanted to lick those salty representations of failed love away and sweep her off of her feet to show her the true meaning of love.

Making up her mind she went to ball her fist but her magic spoke to her. Not in the, 'Rei Hino I am talking to you sort of way' but the small whisper that usually only surfaced when a new ability came to surface. Now reacting upon her instincts alone, she cried out, "Tuxedo Mask no Baka." And swung her arm out in an arc only to see a massive flaming war hammer appear to strike vengeance down upon the perverted prince of earth, sending him flying off into the distance.

--- End Flashback

"_Ohh yeah… Now I remember, the man I am supposedly destined to love turned out to be a__n__ utter loon."_

"_Well, okay_,_ maybe not totally a__n__ utter loon_,_ but definitely in the ballpark."_

Sailor Mars otherwise known as Rei Hino wrapped her arm around her troubled preoccupied friend giving the girl a warm half embrace as they walked and said, "Don't worry Sailor Moon… Tonight you can stay at the shrine and I'll help you forget all about Tuxedo Mask, his deviant thoughts about shemales, and lame self absorbed speeches."

Feeling relieved that she had such a good friend to help her work through this slightly gray moment in her life Usagi smiled and wrapped her arm around her friends waist in gratitude of the emotional warmth being offered and totally missed what was muttered next.

After mentally reaching into her subspace pocket to check and ensure that a specific item was still there Rei cackled to herself and proclaimed, "Yes tonight… Tonight you shall be introduced to the burning fires of my youth."

Usagi smiled to herself as she was comforted by her best friend and wondered briefly what she would ever do without her. Turning her attention back to her good friend she missed what she had said and asked, "What did you say?"

Instantly realizing that she had said that last part out loud Rei attempted to cover with, "I said later tonight we can use the holy fire to make… cookies… ""_Cookies? She's not going to buy that… Stupid… Stupid… Cool down Rei, you can't catch her on the rebound if you don't remain calm."_

Usagi squeezed her friend with her one arm happily as she knew she could count on Rei to help her through this tragedy. She was about to pull back a bit when she realized that her friend would do anything to help her get over what Mamoru had said. See it was a commonly misconception that only Makoto could cook, but that was wrong. see, Usagi knew Rei could cook almost just as well as Makoto, but the things they made usually differed and there was one thing that Rei could make that Makoto could not ever come close to making with nearly as much delicious goodness as Rei. And that was pie. So in the hopes of getting a special treat Usagi asked, "Rei could you make that pie you make, you know the one I like."

Rei grinned, obviously Usagi had dismissed what she had said for at face value and not thought about any possible undertones so without thinking she said, "Oh Sailor Moon, of course there will be pie."

"Really?"

"Yes and this pie will be so good you might never want any other pie as long as you live."

Minako, who had been traveling slightly ahead of the duo turned around at that proclamation. The way Rei was talking about this pie, well it really sounded good and she wanted to try some for herself, so she asked, "Can I have some too?"

"Yeah me too Mars, you make the best pies, I really want to try this one." Chimed Makoto as she turned around right after Minako.

Ami hid her face in her hands at her friends. Sometimes she could not believe some of the things they did. Even she, the ever studious one who never got a date knew what Rei was really talking about. But she knew she could not say anything either as Usagi really did need some cheering up.

Rei blushed slightly and new that she had a slight potential problem on her hands and briefly wondered how the two most seemingly boy crazy out of all of them could miss the innuendo. Usagi she could understand as her naivety only made her more cute, but Makoto and Minako. Shaking her head ruefully she replied, "No tonight I just want to have Usagi over…" "Maybe some other time…" Caught in a almost overwhelming daydream about the future possibilities she added, "Once Sailor moon is feeling better than you can all come over and have pie, we'll make a night of it,** a girls night.**"

This time Ami did groan at the over tones only to groan once more when she heard Michuru mutter, "And so it begins.".

"_Looking back on it, perhaps Hotaru had the right idea. I mean sure I'd have to share_,_ but at least there's a guy in there somewhere_." Ami thought as she toyed with her communicator, desperately thinking up a possible reason to call up Pluto and ask her to pick her up.



------------- 123454321

Nabiki stood silently contemplating her situation. Somehow when she had not been looking, chaos had managed to swallow her whole and dump her into the thick of things. "_Well at least I'm not totally powerless, I do seem to have magic powers now so at least I should be able to hold my own for a bit."_ Turning her attention back to her green haired captor she asked, "Just why exactly am I here?"

Setsuna sighed, "_Honestly young girls nowadays just don't know romance when they see it… Here I am standing right in front of the universe__'__s greatest voyeuristic tool and she wonders on why she was there."_ Clearing her head she stated out loud, "Sailor Saturn ran off with your husband-to-be and you appeared to have objected so I am looking to see where they are so that I can re-unite you with your fiancée."

Nabiki nodded cautiously, something about the entire situation smelled literally fishy to her but then the vast chamber that she was in could be next to the docks for all she knew.

Setsuna nodded to herself glad that she was still as competent as always when it came to stretching the truth. Turning her attentions to the, until that point, inactive time gates, she raised her staff and commanded it to come to life.

Slightly alarmed that out of nowhere a maelstrom of colors erupted, leaving behind what she could best describe as some sort of holographic TV. Succumbing to her curiosity she asked, "What is that supposed to be?"

In her wisest sagest sounding voice Setsuna replied, "You are standing where few mortals before you have ever dared to tread. Welcome to the legendary gates of time, Nabiki and be awed in its presence."

"_There,"_ Setsuna thought, "_Nothing ever impressed a girl more in the Silver Millennium than awing them with the time gates. Now all I have to do is get the gates to show a bit of history and she'll be all set"_

Nabiki noticed the flashes across what she guessed to be the screen of the gates and began putting two and two together and despite the fact that she was from Nerima was still able to come up with 4. After taking a tentative sniff to confirm her suspicions she asked with clarity, "You use these to watch porn."

Startled that she had been found out Setsuna reeled in shock, not sure how to respond.

"You do don't you?"

Slightly offended at the accuracy of the statement she replied, "I use it for other things too."

"Still, porn, I mean think of what this baby can do." Nabiki stated as her mind was flooded with the ultimate handicapper for gambling.

As if reading her companions mind Setsuna replied, "I already have more money than what I know what to do with honey, trust me I've been sitting in front of these gates longer than the current incarnation of man has been using fire to cook their food."

Upon hearing what the older woman had said Nabiki's mind cycled through several facts and then went and ran multiple simulations. Having made up her mind she stepped forward, wrapped her arms around the exotic green haired woman and said, "Sailor Pluto, I think that this is going to be the start of a very beautiful friendship." Then as she trailed her hands along the woman's taught torso she purred, "And I can tell you right now that there will definitely be some very favorable benefits."

"_Score!!!"_

"So what do you say we do a bit of recreational voyerisming before you reunite me with my errant fiancée." "_Besides,"_ Nabiki thought, "_If we arrive there too late then Ranma won't really be able to say anything to me about this, after all the lummox is probably doing the same thing_,_ and if_,_ according to __t__his_,_ woman he'll eventually have to anyway."_

"Fiancée? Oh right, slipped my mind… Before we get too… Involved, perhaps we should check up on them…." Setsuna stuttered as the young woman clinging to her side found some of her ever so special spots."

Nabiki shrugged, truth be told she was about as hot to trot as she had ever been and just the thought of watching Ranma while she did what she was about to had her teetering over the edge.

12345675654231

---- a bit earlier that day

Mamoru groaned, the impact with the ground really hurt that time, and probably had something to do with the fact that somehow he had de-transformed after being hit. Rolling onto his back he sluggishly moved his arms in a futile attempt to get the dizzying haze that he was currently calling his vision to stop spinning.

After just laying there for what seemed like several agonizing minutes the prince of earth finally came to his senses, and through his clearing vision, saw that he was not alone as there was now a rather imposing shadow looming over him.

"That was some fall kid, let me give you a hand."

Noticing that the man was speaking to him in English Mamoru smiled politely and replied in kind, "Thank you."

After being helped to his feet Mamoru was about to thank the man once more and be on his way as he had some very pressing matters to attend to, as in the defeat and total womanization of a certain redheaded shim, but stopped once he heard what the man said next.

"Let me guess, Woman problems, right?"

Mamoru nodded dumbly, this was one perceptive westerner, perhaps all Americans aren't as ignorant as what they appear to be.

Taking the younger mans nod for confirmation of his question the man went on and added, "Let me guess, you ran afoul of a redhead."

Shell-shocked Mamoru nodded but this time managed to get out, "How did you know?"

The man laughed, it wasn't a cruel laugh or anything, more of an I know something you don't know kind of laugh and replied, "Kid, your preaching to the choir." Then as if remembering something long forgotten the strange man added, "Names Bundy, Al Bundy and I think you might need my help, take this."

Mamoru reached out with his hand and took the offered item only to note that it was a business card. Flipping it over in his hand he took a brief glance down at it to read it. It said, Al Bundy -- President and founder of No Ma'am --- **National Organization of Men Against Amazonian Masterhood**

Thinking that this wise man from beyond the seas might be of great importance as he had already very accurately surmised what had happened to him, Mr. Chiba straitened himself up and asked, "Bundy-san, would it be possible for you to tell me more about this… No Ma'am group of yours."

Not caring that the younger man had yet to introduce himself Al appeared thoughtful for a moment before he consented with, "Of course my good man, Let's just head over to my office first and then we can talk about whatever you want."

"Of course Bundy-san… Where is your office?"

"Where else, I'm going to tell you something kid, rules to live by."

Chiba Mamoru."

"Huh?"

"My name Bundy-san."

"Ah yes very good Mamories, anyway where was I… Ah yes… Where are we going, you asked. To the one place that you can always count on to turn that frown upside down…"

"The Nudey Bar."

"_Yes the Nudey Bar, that sounds pretty good… I should be doing my duty but I think I need to take some time to figure things out."_

-------------- 12345654321

Meanwhile back at Furiken High

Genma cowered in the small storage room that she had taken shelter in attempting to hide herself from the perverted Otaku fans that kept trying to either flip up her dress or hop on her saddle to give her a ride.

123454321

Hotaru stared intently at herself in the mirror, double checking her appearance to ensure that she was presentable. Turning around she noticed that the prime specimen of beefcake was still sleeping soundly on her bed. She deflated a little at that, having hoped that the fact that she had been totally naked, albeit only briefly, would have been enough to wake the Adonis from his slumber.

Shaking her head at the though, Hotaru wondered what she should do next, she was still feeling a bit nervous about what she wanted to do. Resisting the urge to smack herself in the forehead Hotaru suddenly remembered what Haruka papa had told her to do when she got too nervous. With that thought in mind she made her way from her room to her pseudo parent's room to gather what Haruka papa termed 'the stress reliever aide.'

------------ Meanwhile

Somewhere nearby a man sneezed.

"Are you alright Bundy-san?"

"Yeah… Honker??? It's the damndest thing. A few months ago my wife- the abominable redheaded spending machine sold my collection of Big'ums and well, At first I was upset, but lately for some reason… I just feel so proud… Like they are happy where they are and being used for something worthwhile." Replied Al with a strangely contemplative tone to his voice.

------------- Back with Nodoka and the gang

"Girls, We are almost to my house, it's just around the corner." Nodoka stated happily as she noted that the stray hand seemed to have increased in its boldness.

"_Thank you Kami!"_ Thought Ryouga-chan as she sighed in relief. As she like everyone else in the troop of girls were all still wearing the Uniforms that they had on earlier, though in Ryouga's, Nodoka's and Bambi's case it was because none of them knew whether or not their clothes would reappear when they figured out how to de-transform.

Hearing a loud sniffing noise followed closely by a low moan of pleasure that would sometimes be accompanied by a 'Soooo Manley', Ryouga dared to peek behind her only to shake her head with disgust because even though she had a new body she was still as much of a lecher as she had been before. Deciding that she wanted to be nowhere near the letch Ryouga-chan slowed down and allowed the platinum blond to move well past her.

"You know you should really do something about your friend there." Ami piped up, her face showing concern. "I know its not my place seeing that I don't know any of you yet, but Huffing is a very serous problem and it's going to cause some rather extensive damage to your friend their."

Ryouga paused briefly as if in shock before she replied nonchalantly, "That's not paint or anything she's breathing in."

Letting the confusion show on her face Ami replied, "If it's not, then what is it?"

"Ranma should really think of bottling this stuff up and selling it." Stated Bambi to no one in particular, right before she moaned out, "Soooo manly."

Sweat-dropping Ryouga deadpanned, "Well I guess if I had to call it something then… I would probably go with Ball sweat."

"You mean she's… And that's…. Wait a second didn't she just say that Ranma should bottle it and sell it?" Stuttered Ami as she tried to make sense of the situation.

"Yeah." Sighed Ryouga almost sadly, "But I think Michael Jordan already beat Ranma to it."

"Anyhow…" Ami stalled wanting desperately to change the subject and not walk down the street discussing guy's hygiene issues.

"Do you have a name? You know, something that we can call you?"

Ryouga half turned and stated matter of factly, "Of course I have a name, It's Ryouga."

Despite her newfound temporary walking companion's aggravation, Ami was glad that Minako had interrupted, and in the process managed to steer her away from the prior topic.

Minako blushed, embarrassed over the fact that she was not clear enough in her question and explained, "No not your real names…" Noticing the blank look come over the girls face she continued, "Codenames… Like for example, I'm Sailor Venus, your walking next to Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter is next to me while Uranus and Neptune are following Nodoka, and then there's Sailor moon walking with Sailor Mars."

"Oh… I thought… Never mind… Then I guess that, no I don't have one of those yet." Looking down at her body Ryouga chan added, "This whole thing is sort of new to me and I really haven't had a chance to think about anything really."

"That's okay, I don't get a lot of time to think either."

Ami bit her tongue Minako was her friend as she was not going to say anything no matter how well the blond set herself up. So instead, once she was certain that she was not going to say something tactless or rude Ami said, "Well, you could always name yourselves after moons of the planets, Charon, Titan, Io, something like that?"

Ryouga looked thoughtful for a moment before she said, "But aren't you all named after the planets with the exception of your leader?"

Ami blinked briefly wondering how Ryouga realized that Sailor moon was their leader.

As if reading Ami's mind Ryouga replied, "It's simple, she is the most powerful out of all of you so it makes sense that she would be the leader."

"Oh." Replied Ami before she added, "So any thoughts on what you want your code name to be."

"Well" Stated Ryouga while rubbing her chin, "I suppose we could all just call ourselves the Eris scouts. After the tenth planet, but that just doesn't have a good ring to it you know… I got it, we can be the knights of Eris And Ranma can be the lady lord of Discordia."

After her proclamation Ryouga noticed something, the entire procession of magical girls had stopped walking and were all now staring at her. Blushing under their scrutiny she indigently stated, "What? I travel a lot and learn stuff when I can?"

Nodoka led the troop of girls around the corner and was about to point out her house to everyone but was stopped from doing so when out of nowhere a young girl walked into her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." The girl apologized.

Nodoka waved her off and replied, "That's okay dear… "

"I don't mean to bother you ma'am, but I was wondering if you could help me… You see I'm a little lost and I know where I'm supposed to be, but this is my first time in the city and everything sort of looks the same to me."

Nodoka smiled warmly at the young girl who appeared to be around eleven or twelve years old and said, "Of course dear, just tell me where you need to go and I will give you directions… Better yet why don't you come inside my house there and I'll let you use the phone to call your family to send someone to pick you up."

The girl seemed to pale slightly for a moment before she pleaded, "Please ma'am, I'm sure that where I'm going isn't too far away from here and this is the first time my mother let me off on my own and I don't want her to…"

Placing her hand on the young girls shoulder with the intent of calming her down Nodoka replied, "It's okay dear… I'll help you out, this can be our little secret… Just promise me that next time you won't leave your mother without clearer directions on how to get where you are going."

"Thank you so much ma'am."

"It's no problem dear, now where is it that you are trying to go?"

"Hey look at that… It looks like a giant fireball falling out of the skies!" Exclaimed Bambi.

Nodoka turned and looked up at the skies to see what Bambi was talking about and got a sickening feeling in her gut, whatever it was it looked like it was going to crash into her house.

Noticing that it was getting closer to their positions Nodoka instinctively let seldom used impulses take over, causing her to fling herself on top of the young girl, acting as a human shield.

------------- 1234567654321

Six Day's, three hours and roughly thirty minutes in the Future.

Location

Never Never land

i.e. somewhere in Nevada USA

Frank B. Parker sat lazily at the briefing room table waiting for Ramsey to get on with the briefing. Usually he would pay more attention but the details in this case were sketchy and unreliable at best. All he needed to know he knew already, and that was prevent Dr. Sam Beckett from dieing, as he was a very important scientist who was working on another top-secret program. Of course they weren't telling him what exactly he was doing, but it really did not matter.

The only Reliable information had come from a reporter from Chicago who had been there covering something to do with the man eating Japanese spider crabs. Miranda Veracruz de la Hoya Cardinale was the reporter's name if he remembered correctly, she had managed to get some footage of the events before Dr. Beckets death but it had been heavily edited by the japanese government so the only thing they really had to go on was the fact that Miranda Veracruz de la Hoya Cardinale was not very happy with her job.

"You getting that Parker?" Sneered Nathan Ramsey head of Security for Operation Backstep.

"Give it a rest Ramsey, Frank knows his job."

"Thanks Donovan. And Yes Ramsey I got it, I'm to Backstep, crash the pod in Japan." Frank replied in a patronizing tone, "Call in the Calvary and have them pick up Dr. Becket

"Try not to land in the city.." Chimed in Hooter 'aka' Andrew Owsley.

Frank nodded while looking over in Olga's direction, wondering what she would like for a souvenir from the trip as to him; the Backstep would probably among the easiest he had ever had to do.

"Alright people, if that's all we have a go." Stated Bradley Talmadge.

Not really hearing the order giving him a go, Frank continued to stare at Olga not really thinking of anything rather just sort of lost in her. He had actually managed to slip into a brief fantasy involving Saki the briefing room and her lab coat. He blinked as she seductively walk over to him leaning down and letting him catch a glimpse down her shirt.

"Mr. Parker."

"Oh Olga you can call me Frank."

"Oooh Frank but I like calling you Mr. Parker…"

"Mr. Parker…"

"Oh Olga."

"Mr. Parker."

Frank sighed again, he knew it was his imagination, but damn he really was crazy about their resident Russian Scientist.

"FRANK!!!!"

"Huh what?" Frank muttered as he snapped back to reality.

Donavon chuckled at his friend and said, "Olga was trying to get your attention but stormed out of here when you moaned her name."

Looking offended Frank fired back, "I did not moan out her name."

"Did too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"If you two children are done here we have a Backstep to do." Interrupted Ramsey, having re-entered the room to see what was taking them so long.

1234543211

Setting down her papa's newly acquired copy of Big'ums, Hotaru sighed happily, her papa was right, those really were good stress reliever aides. Now she felt totally motivated to sacrifice herself for the betterment of mankind.

Giving herself a quick once over when she faced the mirror she noted to herself that, despite looking a wee bit flushed, her appearance was totally impeccable.

12345654321

Ranma sighed happily once more when he realized that the fisherman had let him go so he could resume his floating through the skies.

Shortly after his release though, Ranma began to feel the cloud giving him a massage. He could feel its hands roaming over his magically bulked up chest followed closely by a soft slippery tongue. He was about to give into the sensations when something hit him mentally.

Clouds don't have hands, nor do they have a tendency to lick you.

12345654321

Setsuna paused in her getting acquainted session with her newest friend and said, "We should get going."

Looking at what was going on in Hotaru's bedroom via the time gates Nabiki asked, "Why?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm rather enjoying myself, but Ranma is not aware of what is going on and might try to run, and that would devastate little Hotaru."

Nabiki sighed, knowing that Setsuna was right, Ranma would bolt. "Alright lets go… But I reserve the right to continue this later."

"Deal."

12345654321

earlier that day

Sam Becket Appeared in a flash of light. Looking around his brilliant but Swiss Cheezed mind took in the details of his surroundings as well as taking note of what he was wearing.

Cursing his luck Sam looked up at the sky and griped, "Do you really enjoy seeing me in a dress that much."?

Hanging his head down in silent resignation Sam made his way over to a parked car to use the side mirror to get a better look at who he leaped into.

"Well, I'm Japanese, look to be somewhere around ten to twelve and am wearing some sort of uniform… I guess it could be worse, I could have leapt into a stripper like that one time in Chicago… Wonder how long Ziggy is going to take to get a lock on me this time… Somehow I don't think that I should be just standing on the side of the road… I'm a kid so there should be someone that would be looking for me." Sam muttered as he made his way back over to the sidewalk to wait around for some sort of clue as to what he was supposed to due.

1234554321

A short time later

"Sam."

"It's about time you showed up Al, what took you so long?" Sam hissed in greeting, wary of the fact that there were now a few people walking down the street.

"Relax Sam, Ziggy had you located almost the second you leaped in." Al replied while giving the surroundings a cursory glance.

"If Ziggy knew where I was then what took so long? She have problems figuring out why I'm here?" Asked Sam.

"Sort of, there wasn't a lot of information and Ziggy had to do some digging… Some things aren't adding up but Ziggy thinks that there is a 78 percent chance that you are here to prevent a woman or group of women or a woman and her son or even possibly a woman a cat and a gorilla from entering…" Al looked around for another minute while pressing commands on his handheld device before continuing, "That house over there."

12345645321

Meanwhile, back in the confines of Hotaru's bedroom

Although Ranma had been aware in his sleep that there was someone doing something to him in his sleep, his journey back to the land of the reality was subconsciously slow. If conditions would have been different he might have been able to pull himself away from his peaceful slumber more quickly, but there were several factors working against him. For one thing, he was used to sleeping on a thin futon for the majority of his life and had never really had the pleasure of sleeping in a real honest to goodness bed. Never mind something as soft and comfortable as the bed he was on as it was, unknown to him, a rather expensive bed.

Then there was the fact that Ranma had ingrained into him since he was a small child to be able to assess the threat levels of his surroundings in his sleep, and at the moment although he knew that there was a massive powerhouse of some sort around him, the intentions he was getting from that person were not something to set off any alarms as she had no ill intent.

At least there was the subconscious, fact that whatever this person, female if he was sensing her correctly, was doing something that his body was really starting to enjoy itself

So it really should not have been a surprise that once Ranma had managed to become fully aware of his surroundings that he feigned sleep knowing that as soon as he opened his eyes he would have to bolt out the door or risk the wrath of Nabiki and that was something that he was not willing to do.

"RANMA! WE HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN ENGAGED FOR A FULL DAY AND YOU'RE ALREADY CHEATING ON ME WITH SOME GIRL!"

"Nnnnaaabbbbiiikkiii." Ranma stuttered as he went from the laying comfortably on the bed to huddling in the corner like a cornered cat, "It's not what you think… I was asleep… I don't even know where I am…. I ate bad shellfish… Godzilla was attacking… there was a two for one panty sale at the mall and I wanted to get us both a matching set but I was ambushed by over one thousand ninja's and a squirrel… " Standing up on his feet and spreading his arms out wide Ranma pleaded, "Please Nabiki you got to believe me… it wasn't my fault…."

Even as he was pleading for Nabiki's forgiveness Ranma was looking for an escape route, Nabiki was at the door of the bedroom so that left him with the window, the only problem there was that he had no idea how high up he was. But that wasn't really that much of a problem as most likely he would just wind up with a sprain. With a course of action set Ranma started inching towards the window attempting to stave off Nabiki's wrath.

Well that had been his intent but he had forgotten about the other girl who had been there before Nabiki, luckily though if he moved fast enough he should be able to get past her. Deciding that a distraction was in order Ranma called out "Is that a picture of the emperor?" and proceeded to make a mad dash for the window.

Only to be stopped short by the appearance of a red-eyed, green haired woman wearing a fuku, standing right in his way.

"Going somewhere? Oh and to answer your question, yes that is a picture of the emperor, actually there's a rather amusing story behind it would you like to hear it?"

Ranma turned around and gulped; to him it looked like there was no way out. Resigning to his fate he slowly approached Nabiki and stood there waiting to see what fury she would unleash upon him. He watched as she reared her hand back and brought it forward, just before it was about to make contact he squeezed his eyes shut in expectation of the incoming pain only it never came. Instead, the hand that he had been expecting to hit him started to caress his cheek.

Opening one eye Ranma was surprised to see Nabiki just smirking mischievously at him with no hint of the former righteous fury that she had been directing at him just moments ago.

"Now Ranma-kun, you really need to learn to relax." Nabiki said as she began to herd the magically buffed out pigtailed teen back over to the bed.

"Huh? What?"

"You're right Nabiki, he does look rather cute when he has that totally clueless look about him." Said the tall green haired woman who now was assisting Nabiki in guiding Ranma over to the bed.

"Are we going to play hide the Salami now Setsuna-momma?" Groused Hotaru, upset at the fact that if not for being disturbed she might be well under way with sacrificing herself by now.

"First things first, While I am not against seeing Ranma in this form I would prefer if it was his actual body and not this…. Ahem…. Body." Finished Nabiki.

Looking over at Hotaru's bedroom clock Setsuna added, "We'll have to hurry up we only have 5 hours 23 minutes and forty seconds before we are going to meet up with the others."

123245675654321


	6. Chapter 6

Well here it is chapter 6 of Festival, I hope you enjoy it. I would also like to state that I do not own stock n any of the series crossovered in this fic. Also I would like to thank James Axelrad for his help in putting this fic together.

1

2

3

4

5

7

8

Back with Nodoka and the others

San Becket sighed with Relief as he realized that he had managed to complete his mission as well as ignore his holographic guide's perverted comments about how these girls were dressed. But as he stood there with one of them covering him like a human shield he had to wonder why he had not leapt yet.

Nobody had been in the house, as he had managed to stop the procession of attractive young women wearing extremely provocative clothes a few houses down from the now utterly demolished house.

Attempting to shift his position so he could double check and make sure that no one had gotten hurt Sam noticed that Al was staring at the house and entering commands into his handheld interface device like crazy. He was shouting something too but Sam could not hear him over the roar of a fire that had sprung up at the crash site as the impact must have ruptured a gas line.

123456543322

"Ziggy center me in the middle of that house!"

"……"

"I know that but I can see something in there."

"…."

"Just do it Ziggy or god help me I'll… I'll… I'll think of something later."

1234576756543431

Sailor moon stood still intertwined with Sailor Mars, as she had watched a weird man wearing a little girls school uniform ask Nodoka for directions. The odd thing was though that Nodoka had treated the weird man like she would have a little girl.

At first Usagi had chalked it up to Nodoka being polite but when the meteor came down and was going to crash she saw Nodoka throw herself upon the man like he was some fragile little girl despite the fact that he was somewhere around six foot with a decent frame on him.

Then there was something else; some sort of perverted ghost was following around the weird man. At first she hadn't noticed the ghost as the man in the little girls dress had held her attention, but then the perverted ghost had walked right through the platinum blond haired girl, Bambi and had acted like he was trying to cop a feel.

1234567654321

"Sam!"

Stiffening slightly but not overly so having long ago gotten used to Al's sudden entrances Sam gave a little signal with his hand to show Al that he was listening to him.

"Sam I'm not sure what that was but it was no meteor … it's some sort of ship or something."

12345645412

Usagi Nearly jumped again when she noticed the perverted cigar smoking ghost reappear and start waving his arms around as if he were having a very animated conversation with the cross dressed man. Looking around it appeared that out of all the others, she was the only one noticing the odd going ons as every one else was looking at the burning house with a sort of awed fascination.

Though looking at Ami, Usagi knew that her blue haired friend had just called the fire department as she was holding her cell phone in one hand while looking at the Mercury Computer that she held in the other.

12345654321

Having heard what Al had said Sam attempted to extract himself from the protective shell of the scantily clad woman covering him. Having no such luck he spoke up. "Ma'am, I think there's someone in there."

"Ssh, its okay dear, that was my house, no one was home." Nodoka cooed, knowing that the little girl she held within her arms was probably scared out of her mind.

"But there is some one in there." Sam said in a pleading tone while cursing the fact that he had leaped into a little girl and not someone a bit more useful.

"Nodoka, I think she might be telling the truth." Offered Usagi, having gotten over the initial shock of the situation.

Turning her attention to her scouts Usagi, in rare form, started to give orders, "Neptune, Mercury see if you can get in close enough to use your attacks to put out the fire or at least get it under control. Mars and Jupiter, you girls are going with me. Venus, Uranus, try too use your powers to keep the fire from spreading."

"How am I supposed to do that? My powers just either blast stuff or wrap stuff up." Venus interjected.

Speaking up Ryouga-chan stated, "Come with me, we can clear away the rubble and blast sections of the ground in front of the fire to keep it in check." Noticing everyone staring at her again she added, "I wander around a lot and you kind of just pick some things up."

"What she said." Sailor Moon finished before turning and making her way over to the fire, silently hoping that their magic would protect them from the extreme heat the fire was beginning to generate, Leaving Nodoka and Bambi to themselves with the cross dressed man."

"That's too dangerous!" Sam pleaded not really understanding what a bunch of skimpily dressed girls could do to tame a raging fire.

"It's okay dear, they're the Sailor Senshi, if they can take on demons and their ilk then putting out a small fire should be nothing to them." Nodoka answered.

Usagi taking a brief moment turned her attention to the man posing as a little girl and decided to say something that had been bugging her and just would not leave her alone. Walking up to him she looked directly into his eyes and asked, "How ever do you manage to squeeze into that jumper, it has to be several sizes too small for you."

Sam blinked, that question had totally caught him off guard, sure he knew from past experience that there were some people that could see through the hologram keeping his real appearance hidden but those had usually been either small children or crazy people, nothing like the young girl before him who only moments ago had been issuing orders with a total confidence that some marine lieutenants lack. Worried that he had been found out, Sam replied, "My momma just got this for me."

"Ooh please, please tell me… there's this really cute top and skirt that I just love to wear but I can never fit into it when I'm…" Looking around nervously, Usagi leaned forward making it seem as if whatever she uttered next was going to be one of the prized secrets of the universe, Usagi whispered controversially, "Bloated."

Rei who had been standing there wondering if Usagi had totally snapped because of what happened with Mamoru took her princess by her arm and began dragging her towards the raging fire hoping that a little romp through a burning house will help distract her friend long enough to make it until she could focus on giving her a more friendly distraction.

Letting Mars drag her off to the burning house Usagi called back, "I'll be back, and then your secrets will be mine!!! Mine I say!!! Nobody can resist the beautiful Sailor Moon!"

1234565321

Piloting the Chromosphere had left Frank Parker in dangerous positions before. From being buried alive to bringing dead spirits back to life causing a rupture in the space-time continuum or something like that. But as he tried to force the hatch open he had to admit that being stuck inside a raging inferno was a new one even for him. He knew that his protective suit could or rather should keep him protected from the flames and heat so long as he did not try to stick around, but first he had to pop the hatch and right now that was not going to be happening anytime soon because from the looks of it there was a substantial amount of rubble locking him in.

123456787564

After watching everyone else go off to do something useful Nodoka looked around and noticed that her neighbors were all leaving their houses except for Mrs. Takinawa a elderly Widow who lived next door to her. Realizing the potential danger in the situation she looked over to Bambi and said, "Can you stay here and keep an eye on this young girl, I need to make sure my neighbor is all right."

Bambi nodded, not really feeling any guilt over the fact that there was a house on fire as everyone else had things under control from the looks of it, but the moment Nodoka left she noticed something. Before she had been too distracted but now that her attention was turned away from the fire she could immediately tell that something was off about the little girl.

She had no female ki, despite the fact that she wasn't a martial artist. Bambi knew that everyone contained a certain level of ki, but what was even stranger is that for a girl between the ages of ten to eleven, the girl had the ki of someone much older as well as that of a man.

Using well honed senses that taken roughly 300 years to craft into the shape they were in, Bambi probed the girls aura for a magical curse or something and came up blank. Scratching her now stubble free chin she approached the girl slowly so as to not spook her.

Sam watched the platinum blonde's approach warily wondering if she too could see through the hologram.

Bambi smiled at the girl in the attempt to put her more at ease.

Sam almost shivered when he noticed the way the blond was staring at him with a smile that was far less than sincere attempting to figure out what was wrong with her Sam asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Now practically standing on top of the girl, Bambi shook her head and replied, "No nothings wrong…" after pausing momentarily she added, "I am just feeling a bit stressed and was just wondering if I could get a hug."

Sam nodded cautiously, not knowing where this was going as the blond seemed to have something really off about her.

Bambi smirked to herself as she wrapped her arms around the girl, now that she was so close she could definitely read the girls ki and knew that despite appearances it was no little girl she was holding in her arm. At that point she also realized that it had been some time since her last fix.

With a loud cry of, "Hotcha." Sam found himself no longer wearing the almost painfully constricting panties that he had found himself in the moment he leaped in. Feeling the blond move away from him after somehow stealing his underwear Sam did not know whether to thank her or start running lest she get any other ideas.

Bambi held her newest acquisition in her trembling hands, she had gone quite awhile without a fix and while this person was clearly no Ranma the Wild Horse Saotome, their pink spotted hello kitty panties, drenched in male ki with the subtle flavor of young girl mixed in, would have to do. Taking them carefully in both hands she tentatively moved the panties to her face and inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly as well making sure that she was going to savor the moment. Then, once she was satisfied she inhaled once more this time with the panties covering her face and moaned out, "Oooooh that hit the spot alright."

Feeling even more creeped out Sam muttered, "Oh boy." But before anything else could be said he began to feel like he usually did when he was about to leap, shooting a glance at the fire he could see the three girls in the leather outfits helping someone out of the house.

01020303203

Mamoru stopped short in his tracks, twenty feet from the entrance of the Nudey bar that he was taking his newfound American ally to, his magically enhanced senses, his by birthright due to his status as a magical prince reincarnated from a long dead kingdom were screaming at him telling him that there was something wrong with one of his favorite establishments.

Holding out his arm he stopped AL in his tracks as well and without turning to face the older man he said, "I sense great evil here."

AL gulped loudly, clearly nervous about the possibilities of the simple statement coming from Hooter and asked, "What type of evil?"

Transforming into his alter ego Mamoru stated, "The kind that sucks the life out of virile men to sate their own thirsts."

Rushing forward with that information, Al burst through the doors and swore, "Dammit Peg why do you always have to ruin my fun. I left you home with plenty of bon bons and booze but that wasn't enough was it?! No, you just had to follow me to Japan. Now I find you in here corrupting the minds of beautiful sexy woman who dance for money… I shall never forgive you…" Having paused for a moment to look for his wife Al noticed two things, His wife was not there and two in place of his wife there was an eight-foot tall monstrosity of a woman laying waste to the establishment.

Tuxedo Mask had been surprised by his American acquaintance's boldness. Not wanting to be outdone on his home turf, he launched his attack without warning, sending a single rose towards the beast… And watched in horror as his rose was only flung a few scant feet. In his surprise at his shortcoming he muttered, "My magically induced power that enables me to use roses as a weapon is totally useless."

Holding out his arm to his Japanese guide Al said, "Don't worry Boob… I can handle this."

For every hero that has fallen from grace there is a moment… A moment where all the failed shortcomings since their fall matters no more… For one Al Bundy from Chicago Illinois, this was his such moment and he knew it. This was to be his last chance at redemption. Reaching deep within himself for strength he had not felt since his youth, Al picked up a stray bottle that had been laying nearby his foot. Taking note of the monsters position in relation to everyone else he said, "Relax Bongo, I got this one…"

Shocked at the fearlessness of the brash American Tuxedo mask could only watch in awe as Al ripped off his tie and stuffed it down the neck of the bottle… Just as Al was about to light the bottle on fire Mamoru asked, "Bundy-san… What are you going to do… What can you do…"

Al snorted and replied, "What can I do you ask? What Can't I do??? I AMAL BUNDY AND I PLAYED HIGHSCHOOL FOOTBALL… FOR DEFILING THE SANCTITY OF THE ONE PLACE WHERE MEN CAN BE MEN WITHOUT FEAR FOR THE ONLY WOMEN THAT ARE NEAR ARE EITHER BRINGING THEM BEER OR ENJOYING THIER LEER, I WILL PUNISH YOU."

After lighting his alcohol soaked tie on fire, Al slipped into a stance ingrained into him from his youth and said, "Everyone better get down because I'm about to show this monster why you don't mess with the USA."

Moving fluidly Al brought the bottle forward and released the bottle. It glided through the air in a perfect spiral, homing in on it's target and then with a 'whoosh', it was upon its target who just happened to be standing in front of the open door to the storeroom where the alcohol was kept stocked.

The youma upon realizing that it was on fire and the flames were not going out like they normally do tried to utilize a different method… One that was tried and true, having been tested regularly thought the years by many, many people.

Unfortunately most of those people had not been already standing in liquids that were flammable nor were most of them rolling around in a room filled with bottles of flammable liquids.

Al for his part kept his stance, arm out as if the moment was frozen for eternity and stated, "You've just been burned." Then with an ever so careful tilt of his head Al whispered, "Titty, call a doctor… I think I just threw out my arm."

"Mommy!!!!!!"

1234565453432312

Hotaru gasped for air as she was tagged out, partially relieved for the chance to gain her fourth wind, but yet at the same time slightly distressed over the fact that unlike her Haruka-papa's games of hide the Salami, there would be no sandwiches afterwards as she was pretty sure Ranma-san would not appreciate her trying to eat his meat.

12345654321

Frank panted in exertion as he leaned up against the blocked hatch, part of him could not believe that it would end like this, trapped in the Chronosphere inside a burning building. Then again after defeating the devil on top of a rooftop(1), he figured that this was fairly par for the course considering what his life had been like before he joined the Backstep Program. Looking down at his watch he saw the time and cursed, he had a ten-minute window before Dr. Beckett died and from the looks of it he was fairly certain that he wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

So imagine his surprise when the hatch he was leaning against suddenly dropped open sending him sprawling.

From his position on the ground, Frank could barely make out any details in the surrounding area, since for the most part his suits helmet had gotten twisted slightly and consequently, he could no longer see anything other than what was directly to the right of him. He offered no resistance when he felt two sets of arms pulling him to his feet and dragging him along as he assumed that the local fire department had managed to get to him.

12345654321

A few minutes later

No longer feeling the searing heat of the fire Frank began to rid himself of his protective suit, starting with the gloves and finishing with the bulky helmet. As he pulled the helmet off from its skewed position he closed his eyes briefly wondering how he was going to explain this one to both the local authorities and the people back home, yet at the same time he knew that he had little time to waste as he had a phone call to make before it was to late.

So without even glancing at his rescuers, Frank stated in the most authoritative voice, "Frank B. Parker National Security Agency I need a phone." Hearing nothing but silence in return, Frank looked up and received a shock, it was not the local fire department that had managed to get to him and pull him out of the flaming inferno but rather three young girls wearing various colors of leather..

Long used to surprises Frank did not miss a beat when he repeated himself, albeit, more politely than before, "I really need to get to a phone before it's too late."

Usagi looked over at Rei, she recognized the language that the man was speaking as English, but her skills on the subject were lacking a bit.

Rei noticed the look Usagi had given her as well as heard what the man had said, but still did not really know what he was saying as she had only a year's experience speaking the language. But unlike Usagi she knew someone in their small group that could speak the language and called out, "Sailor Mercury we need you over here to translate.

Frank sighed, he did not know Japanese and had only enough time before the Backstep to memorize the symbols he needed to make his call back to the base. He could tell that the longhaired blond was as clueless at the moment as he felt but was relieved when the black haired girl in red leather yelled something.

Out of the corner of his eye he managed to catch the approach of a blue haired girl in white and blue leather. Hoping that this girl spoke English he called out, "Miss I really need to use find a phone. I'm an American with the National Security Agency."

Ami blinked and briefly wondered what was going on before reaching into her subspace pocket for her cell phone because even though she wasn't sure what was going on, the urgency in which the man spoke was more than enough to get him the use of her cell phone… For the moment anyway as she was not going to let the phone out of her sight as it had all of their telephone numbers in it and she was not so sure that she wanted the government knowing exactly who she was.

Frank reached out and took the girls offered phone and immediately began punching in the numbers that he needed to reach the base. Holding it up to his ear he heard a ring followed by a woman's voice greeting him. Turning his back on the girls he said softly, "This is Conundrum… "

123456764543321

Genma sighed as peeked her head out of the storage room's door. The damnable transformation had worn off not too long ago, but instead of reverting back into her female panda form she found herself being mostly human looking with slight panda overtones in her appearance.

Well at least she no longer had that stupid saddle on her back.

Making a note that the coast was clear, Genma crept into the hallway intent on finding some hot water and then perhaps a good bar to lift her spirits.

She was nearly to the men's washroom when tragedy struck, the group of Otaku fans from before turned the corner opposite from him.

"Look there she is… "

"She looks even better than before…"

"I miss the saddle…. "

"Hey Maybe if we beat her up she'll want to date one of us…"

"Get her!!!"

Taking off in a flash with the group of perverted boys and a few girls trailing closely behind her Genma could only swear, "Damm you Ranma this is all your fault!"

123546457

"Aaaaacchhoooooo."

"Bless you Ryouga-chan."

"Thank you, Sailor Venus." Ryouga-chan replied once the overwhelming urge to call a lawyer passed her by.

1234567654321

Sam blinked as he felt himself leap, glad to be away from the creepy panty-stealing girl. Once the disorientation of the Leap passed he immediately began to take stock of the situation like he had done so on countless leaps before.

Right off he noticed that he was holding someone's hand with his right hand and that he could feel the sand between his toes. Intentionally looking to his left he took in the scenery. It seemed pleasant enough; the sun was shining showing it to be somewhere around three o'clock in the afternoon. There was a large body of water further back on his left and from the smell of it he was either near the Great Salt Lake of Utah or on an ocean beach somewhere.

Turning his attention forward he could see the tell tale signs of civilization in the distance as there were several sky scrapers in the horizon. But as he turned his attention to his left something clicked inside of him, there was something eerily familiar about the skyline…. Like something that he felt he should recognize.

When his eyes made contact with the person on his right he knew why. He recognized the woman from somewhere and he was fairly sure it was not from one of his many leaps. No the woman was more important to him than those that he had met on his journeys. Then as if the woman could sense that there was something wrong she turned to him and asked, "Sam, honey? Is something wrong?"

Then it hit him, everything looked familiar because it was, the beach the skyline, the woman.. he had leaped into himself… Again, this time though it was the day after his wedding and he was on his honeymoon with his wife.

His wife? He had a wife? He had forgotten the single most important person in his life, in turn causing him to commit adultery on several occasions while under the guise of someone else.

As he stood there everything started to come back to him, in the original timeline they were picked up by government agents and their honeymoon was postponed, something that he had never managed to get back to as his self-absorption into his work had caught his full attention.

Well not this time… This time things would be different, he would give her the honeymoon she deserved because despite his straying he knew that in most of those cases he had no other choice, and he was still very much in love with her.

Turning himself to face her completely Sam embraced her and kissed her fiercely, putting all his emotion behind it, his passions, regrets, every strand of his soul was put forth behind the kiss.

12345465431

"Almost time to go yet?" Asked Nabiki after both her and Setsuna caught their breath having just tagged in Hotaru to cover for them with the currently female Ranma.

"No…" gasped out Setsuna as she glanced at the clock on the nightstand, "You in a hurry to go somewhere? Cause if you are I can always take the next round by myself."

"YES…"

"YES…"

"OH GREAT KAMI ABOVE…"

"YES…"

Sweat dropping, Nabiki replied dryly, "That doesn't count… She doesn't have permission to speak for me."

123345654321

Sam broke away from the kiss with a lot of regret, he knew that if he wanted to give his wife a honey moon, he would have to get out of the area soon as he knew that government agents were on their way to pick him up.

Not giving his wife any time for a breather after the breathtaking kiss, Sam grabbed a hold of her hand and asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Are you kidding, for another kiss like that I'll let you hang your underwear off of the ceiling fan at the house."

Sam paused briefly having never heard his wife say anything like that before, before he shrugged it off as one of those things that his self-absorption into his work had caused him to miss and replied, "We need to get out of here."

His wife thinking the same thing but with a very different motivation behind it happily agreed and nodded her consent.

Focusing back on the past Sam remembered that in the original timeline he had followed the beach to his left and that was where he had been picked up, so he figured he could either run strait towards the city or go to the right.

Thinking that going right would only delay his pick up Sam settled to heading back towards the city.

123456787654321

"Are you sure this is the right spot corporal?"

"Yes sir, this matches the coordinates we were given… Dr. Beckett has to be here somewhere."

"Hey what's that sound?"

"I dunno?"

"It kind of sounds like…"

"BBBBBWWWEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

"My god Sir… There has to be hundreds of them and there coming right for us…"

Lt. Davis of the Embassy Marine Guard looked around and noticed that they were almost completely surrounded, and being the son of a chicken farmer who lived down the street from a guy that knew a pig farmer several years ago he knew that a hundred plus rampaging pigs could possibly spell certain doom. Looking over his men he noted with pride that they were all top notch Marines and gave his order.

"Safeties off men… Don't shoot till you can see the snouts on their heads."

12345676654321

Several hours Later

This is Miranda Veracruz de la Hoya Cardinale, Reporting on what was supposed to be my vacation. Today a day that will forever be remembered as the day The Amarican Military successfully defended this bay from a group of rampaging pigs. Local officialls have commented that they will be proposing that this bay be renamed into the Bay of Pigs, while yet other officials have commenteed that local pork sales might be on the uprise.

12345654321

Frank leaned comfortably against the side of one of the many government vehicles in the area as both the JSDF and embassy teams had arrived along with the local fire department and police.

Currently he was sort of waiting for orders as well as word to whether or not the operation had gone off successfully. Asembled around him were the girls who had pulled him out of the fire and several more that he assumed to be their friends.

Looking them over he couldn't help but wonder exactley what was with the wet leather look and ice skating uniforms. Then there was the fact that while he had been ordered to wait where he was the others had been asked. He supposed that that in its self would not be unusual, but it was the way they were asked that had him wondering, it was like the locals deferred to them. Well that's what he thought, though he had to admit that without being able to speak Japanese, they could have been arrested for all he knew.

Hearing some sort of commotion on the side Frank turned his head and saw a rather attractive redhead seemingly arguing with one of the JSDF officers. After a minute in which it looked like the young officer was going to wet himself, the young long haired blond girl in the yellow, blue and white leather went over there and said something to the officer.

"_Well"_ Frank thought, "_I guess she's with these girls too. I wonder what she's so upset about__"_

Then, as the two ladies approached him, Frank began to get a sinking feeling in his gut. Thankfully at that moment the blue haired girls cell phone rang, as he still had it in his hands he decided to answer it.

"Frank we have a problem."

"Donovan."

"Beckett disappeared, you are to find him and bring him home."

Looking at the irate redheaded woman who was now in front of him he replied, "Donovan, tell Bradley that I'll see what I can do, am I working with the locals on this one?"

"Hold on a sec let me patch you over to Talmadge."

Frank offered the redheaded woman a weak smile while he waited for the call to be transferred, with the hopes that Bradely would stay on the line long enough for the woman to calm down a bit. Unfortunately that was not to be the case as he heard the line pick up and Talmidge say, "Frank… You are to use whatever means and recourses you need to to find Dr. Beckett and bring him back."

Frank swore to himself when he heard the line go dead. Turning his attention to the irate redhead he started off with, "Ma'am, I'm terribly sorry about what happened."

"Your sorry!" Nodoka half screamed, upset by the audacity of the man who had been responsible for the destruction of her house. Normally she would have been thankful that she was not in the house, but she had just gotten done talking to a government agent and he refused to give her the report for her insurance company and without that form she could not get her house rebuilt or even find a new place to live as everything she had had been in that house and the majority of her savings were not even in any currency used on earth.

Frank held up his hands in surrender and said, "Believe me it was an accident, my government will be taking care of everything." "_Of course, it will probably take months for them to get around to it… I really feel bad about this… If only there was something that I could do to help this woman out."_

Thinking about money briefly made Frank think about Ramsey and how he was always complaining about Frank mismanaging his government platinum card. Reaching into his back pocket frank had an idea, it was true that the U.S. government would eventually take care of everything but who said that they had too, he worked for the government and had the money with him… Well sort of, it was all in plastic but Frank felt that the bean counters wouldn't mind him taking this liberty.

Clearing his throat he said, "Actually, if you would prefer we can set this straight today. I can either pay for the repairs to your house and put you up in a hotel with a whole new wardrobe or I can purchase you a new one. It's up to you to decide which." _"There, that should just about do it."_

Nodoka opened her mouth only to close it a few more times before she could make it work. Part of the reason she had been so upset was that she had wanted Ranma to move back in with her. Now that she did not have anywhere to live he could not do that. But now this American in front of her had given her a rather attractive offer. She could take the hotel option and stay in the city waiting for her house to be rebuilt or she could purchase a new home.

Well Nodoka knew that Ranma was going to be having several visitors of the female kind in the near future and it would not be good for those girl's reputations to be seen coming and going from a hotel at all hours of the night. After thinking about it for another minute Nodoka made up her mind, there was this little piece of property she had wanted to buy the moment she seen it. It had been on the market for about a year or so but it was a bit more than what she would ever get for her house, then again her house was not the only thing destroyed, there were countless items of great personal value inside that went up in a puff of smoke.

Her mind made up Nodoka said, "I have decided to go with the second option."

"Great!" Frank exclaimed glad that the woman was being overly reasonable with him, "

Just find a realtor and pick out the house you want and give me a call."

Nodoka shook her head and replied, "That won't be necessary, I already know which house I want and I have the number memorized. It's this nice little property that lays just outside of this beautiful estate on the outskirts of the city"

123456765654321

A few hours later

Three very tired but satisfied ladies sat in the back of a very impressive looking black stretch limo with one only slightly winded but extremely happy pigtailed young man.

They were traveling to some obscure estate because Setsuna had a meeting with someone. So far they had only been in the car for twenty minutes, of those the last ten had been spent stuck in some traffic delay. Not being used to having to wait in traffic, Ranma was starting to get annoyed.

As if reading his mind Setsuna said, "Ranma why don't you go ahead on foot and we'll catch up in a few…" Noticing the blank look on his face she added, "Just take this road strait and we'll find you, I am afraid it's quite the hike to get to where we are going."

Ranma shrugged not really thinking that they would catch up to him but then the one woman said that she could see the future or something. Hopping out of the car he gladly took to the rooftops and started to speed along, determined not to be beaten to where ever he was going.

12345654321

Robert Von Testicles was in high spirits for once.

Why?

Well ever since the fall of the dark kingdom, the entire realm that he had called his home for his entire life had been in utter chaos with youma and demon alike fighting for superiority over the others in a bid to decide whom shall rule over them.

Unlike the other demons and youma though, Robert Von Testicles had a rather brilliant mind, well he sort of had to as he was the son of a testicle Demon who had mated with… well Robert did not know who his mother was and he couldn't really blame her for not sticking around as Testicle demons were not that pleasant to look at.

Lets just say, lots of bulges and lots of hair.

Although he was glad at the fact that he held little to no resemblance with his father Robert still enjoyed a rather close bond with his father, the Testicle Demon. As his father had told him on several occasions, "They were Testicals and Testicals had to stay together

Which is why Robert was hanging out in the late afternoon sun waiting to drop the second of his fathers plans. It was bold, massive even, plus there was little doubt that things would get hairy.

Like his father Robert knew that the key to the throne was power. Everyone wanted it, and with it you could turn lesser weaker demons and youma into much stronger and effective soldiers. His father's plans counted on exploiting that fact, but in a way that guaranteed at least some measure of success.

The directions were simple, set up an area to gather energy, slowly and over several days. Those that had tried before them would have rushed in and taken as much energy as they possibly could. Thus ensuring that the end result would always be the same, as the Youma's hasty actions would alert the Sailor Senshi to their nefarious deeds

So Robert had been directed to lay the trap, wait a few day's until the energy drain equals half of the total amount they set out to gather and then drop the hammer to fill it the rest of the way.

It was unfortunate, but it really was necessary to do that as it would bring the senshi down on them faster. But if they stayed at the slower energy-gathering rate then they ran the risk of getting discovered just as soon. At least by cranking the drain into a higher gear they were ensured to bring back more energy than they would otherwise.

That was assuming that Robert was able to hide from the senshi long enough to open a portal back to the dark kingdom. Though that was a moot point as Robert had already gathered a small amount of energy from outside of Tokyo to power the teleportation spell to bring him home. That way, the moment the Senshi show up he could cast the spell and go right back home in less time than it takes for Sailor Moon to make a speech.

Feeling that the energy absorption levels where ready, Robert rubbed his hands together and began phase 2.

123456787564534321

Ranma faltered in mid step, suddenly feeling like he was being slowly drained by Miss Hinoko. Focusing on the source of the feeling Ranma was able to trace the drain back to its source and immediately noticed that the drain was not meant specifically for him.

Frowning over the realization that not even Miss Hinoko could drain so many people as spread out as they were, Ranma decided to go check it out as his gut was telling him that this was no ordinary draining session meant to punish delinquents.

123456644321

Robert cackled madly the plan was going off without a hitch and was already at two thirds of the targeted goal. What made it even better is that so far not a single Senshi had shown up to ruin the plan, or rather cause the plan to be abandoned prematurely.

Deciding that perhaps he would be asking for trouble if he hung around too much longer, Robert made himself visible and went over to the power crystals location that way if any of the senshi did show up all he would have to do would be to grab the gem and teleport out.

12345676542321

Ranma reached the entrance of the park and leapt onto the highest tree in the area keeping a tight leash on his internal energies so as to not tip off whoever was draining everyone to his arrival.

He knew that he should probably transform into his new magically endowed body to fight whatever was in the park but was wary to do so lest he turn into She Ra again. The Fuku he could handle, but being turned into She Ra, well that was a risk that Ranma just was not willing to take.

Of course since the magic within Ranma was still new and developing it had yet to pick out a definite uniform. This would have been unnecessary if Ranma had not taken the prince of earths sword but he did and by doing so Ranma inadvertently destabilized the transformation leaving the uniform changeable until enough magic's were consolidated.

Basically meaning that Ranma, Nabiki's, Nodoka's, Ryouga-chans, and Happossi's magical forms were far weaker than those of the sailor Senshi on a whole as the Senshi had planetary mana to draw from whereas Ranma and his group only had a few sources that were being spread among them. So in order to power Ranma and the others up they would have to be connected to a planetary body, plus have Ranma connected to a Jurai space tree as there was only so much magic Ranma could pull away from the world tree without being a fully ascended god.

After looking around Ranma managed to spot the man, thing, whatever, it was hard to tell exactly what is was with it standing over ten feet tall, ambiguous appearance, bluish gray skin and thick coarse hair covering its hands.

Leaping to the ground behind the thing Ranma decided to throw out an invite and let his aura loose for just a second as he did not want to loose too much energy to the thing, lest he be forced to transform and take up the mantle of She Ra.

Of course the fact that his magic was semi aware never occurred to Ranma so he had no idea how badly he was inadvertently offending it with his refusal to transform.

12345654321

Turning around Robert could not help but to laugh at the morsel before him and taunted, "Silly morsel, you should have steered clear of this place when you had the chance."

Ranma scratched at the base of his pigtail not really sure on what to say.

"I can tell by your silence that you too realize your folly… It's a shame really that its realization comes too late for you but rest assured, you're not going to live long enough to regret it."

Robert knew that according to the plan he was supposed to leave if he was interrupted but that was only if the Sailor scouts had shown up. However since the person standing before him was neither a girl nor was he wearing a fuku, that meant that he was no Senshi, meaning that he was fair game. Plus there was the added benefit of the possibility of collecting even more energy than the targeted mark. So with a sickening grin on his face, Robert Von Testicles rushed forward.

Ranma ducked and rolled to the right, barely missing a hairy palm meant to take him down. Lunging back to his feet Ranma took to the air and delivered a kick to the creatures chest only to be met with a viscous smirk as the beast grabbed a hold of his ankle and threw him against a tree.

Ranma landed with a thud and cursed to himself as he made his way on to his feet, feeling even more of his energy being drained. At the rate things were going it would not be long before all of his ki was drained out of him placing him at the monsters mercies.

Knowing that most of his energy attacks would be useless except possibly the Umi sen ken, and he couldn't use that because he needed all the energy he had just to try to keep up with the monsters speed and even if he could use it the entire school was one of stealth and thus would be of little use in his current predicament.

Deciding that it was time to get up close and personal, Ranma picked up a very sturdy looking branch and rushed forward.

Robert ducked almost lazily and laughed at the human as the fool tried to clobber him with a branch.

Ranma growled in frustration and increased the speed of his attacks, trading in a burst of speed for his ever so precious dwindling energy reserves.

Robert leaped back after taking a few blows and grinned to himself while giving his opponent a grimace, making it seem like he had been wounded.

Ranma smirked to himself and rushed forward thinking that he was pressing the advantage.

Robert smirked again, this time he deliberately let the meat bag see it.

Ranma frowned and went to back up, only to be decked across the jaw and sent flying into the dirt

Ranma cursed as he forced himself up, that last hit had hurt, and he was now running dangerously low on ki. Forced with no other option Ranma began to mutter darkly in agitation over his transformation, "Better not turn into She Ra again… Stupid Magic… Turning me into She Ra… there has to be something better than her"

Ranma leapt back again, this time hoping that there was enough distance between himself and the demon for him to transform. Concentrating on his newly acquired magic's Ranma began to call out to them in the hopes that they would respond. Of course since the magic was not quite stable, very offended at Ranma's attitude towards She Ra, and the fact that there was currently no transformation phrase, the Magic decided to teach Ranma a little lesson about gratitude.

Robert Von Testicles watched with a detached anticipation as his opponent put some distance between them, wondering what the meat puppet was going to do next as the fight had been surprisingly challenging… well compared to regular non senshi anyway.

12345654321

A short time ago back at the wreckage of the Saotome home

Ami frowned to herself as the American used her phone once more, this time to contact the realtor to see about replacing Nodoka's home. It was not the gesture nor was it the fact that her anytime minutes would not come into play for a few more hours that was bothering her. No it was the matter that whomever the American had called originally had been able to call him back. Meaning that now the American government would know who she was if they were so inclined to look up the billing information on the number. Ami knew that it was her fault, as she had been more concerned with the urgency of the situation than protecting her identity, but now that the threat was supposed to be over she was having second thoughts.

Iruka Sacamoto watched the American use the cell phone again and frowned as he suspected that the shiny pink phone with stars on it did not belong to the man, Of course he could be wrong as he did not really know that much about America even though he was the liaison officer for the JSDF.

Taking notice of the facial expressions running over the blue leather clad girls face Iruka confirmed his doubts as he figured the cell phone to belong to whom he believed to be Sailor Mercury. Walking up to the Senshi in question he paused before asking, "Sailor Mercury?"

Ami turned to notice one of the uniformed officers had addressed her. Not wanting to seem rude she answered, "Yes… Can I help you?"

"Actually ma'am it's what I can do for you." Iruka replied.

"What do you mean?" Ami asked, dreading that her identity had already been compromised.

"Would I be correct in my assessment that the phone the American is using belongs to you?"

Ami nodded tentatively as she was afraid that this man was going to confiscate the phone and reveal her identity.

Seeing the concern flash across the girls face Iruka decided to put her at ease and said, "Don't worry Sailor Mercury, your secrets are your own, I am merely offering my services to ensure that they remain so."

Ami nodded reluctantly as she did not want to come across as some strong arming superhero with ulterior motives that would only become apparent once it was too late to stop her.

Noticing that the American was finished using the phone Iruka nodded to the young scout and said, "If you will excuse me for a moment."

2123545246511414

Frank looked on curiously as he watched one of the JSDF officers approach him, wondering if there was a problem he asked, "Hey, something wrong?"

Smiling a warm friendly smile Iruka replied, "No Parker-san… well not exactly… More of a friendly warning if you get my drift…."

Not knowing where the man was going with whatever he was talking about, Frank instantly tensed and went into threat mode, taking note for any threatening movements and asked casually, "And what would that be?"

"It would be wise if the phone number of that phone were to remain anonymous, in the interest of national cooperation and all…" Finished Iruka as he purposely eyed the sphere as it was being dug out from the rubble of the burnt out house, so that it could be broken down and transported.

Frank nodded not really understanding why it was so important for some girl's number to remain anonymous.

123457675654321

Ranma felt his body shift, leaving him, rather her in female form as the magic began to transform her into her not yet named magical identity. At first that simple shift into his girl form put him on edge, but that was put off to the side as he felt his body contort and run through a series of lewd poses as her uniform manifested itself.

As the magic finished running through its transformation Ranma's positioned turned to where she was facing the demon to the side with her forward hand running seductively don her frame ending the movement with a sharp slap on her butt.

To make matters worse just as the transformation finished Ranma heard herself purring out, "Somebody's been a bad… Bad… boy."

Aghast over what had come out of her mouth Ranma instantly put both hands over her mouth hoping to avoid spouting off anything else. It was at that moment that Ranma noticed what she was wearing, or rater what she was not wearing.

Looking down in horror she realized that somehow her uniform had changed again, this time instead of looking like She Ra or even her original transformation, she was wearing a very teeny tiny pink and yellow bikini with tiger stripes, although the term top could only be at best loosely applied as her assets were barely covered. Feeling the grass between her toes Ranma also realized that she was not even wearing shoes, that somehow the transformation had decided to let her fight the demon with her bare feet.

Frank had been watching the transformation with interest, as he was positive that the boy was not one of the Senshi but was aware that there was some magic at work. Now that the transformation was finished, leaving the boy from before dressed in a skimpy bikini, Frank could not help but chuckle at his good fortune.

Good fortune because easily overpowerable magical girls were an extreme rarity for a demon to come across.

Torn between fighting the demon and her newfound sense of modesty, Ranma debated on what to do, she knew she could de-transform and attempt to fight the demon again. If she were to do that though there were pretty good odds on her being lunch for the demon as the majority of her ki had already been drained away. On the other hand she cold fight the demon with what she was wearing… "_Or I could de-transform and then retransform… hopefully whatever happened to cause me to wind up in this getup was a one time thing."_

Her mind made up with a course of action Ranma let go of the magical transformation and nearly stumbled over when the drain on her ki resumed. Gritting her teeth Ranma could not help but sigh in satisfaction, as at least she was fully clothed. But before she could take any further joy in the matter she realized the urgency of transforming and instantly called forth her new magic's and transformed.

Ranma's hopes for winding up in a more covering uniform were quickly being dashed, if the poses her body was making were of any indication. She could literally feel herself, doing splits leaning forward and pushing out her breasts, laying back and kicking her legs up in a manner that teased the demon with her firm butt, and then just as it ended she slid into a standing position while running her hands across her body and purred seductively, "I might be feeling a bit drained but that's nothing to compared to how you're gonna feel once I get done with you."

Coming back to herself once the shock over what she had said passed by Ranma looked to the sky with her fists clenched and shouted, "Are you enjoying yourselves up there… Are you having fun with your little mortal joke? Is there really so little to do up there that you feel the need to torment me just for the hell of it??? I swear…."

"Ahem… Excuse me…"

Seemly noticing the demon for the first time Ranma turned her head and shouted, "What do you want don't you see I'm busy here."

Chuckling at the redheaded girls frustrations Robert added, "Well… I normally don't do magical girls, that's more of a Tentacle demon sort of thing, but you offered…"

Ranma paused in her ranting as she caught what the demon was getting at. Ticked off to no end about the constant affronts to her manliness she growled harshly and pounced, not even caring that all she was wearing were, pink heeled slippers with some sort of pink fuzz on covering the toes, a pink nearly completely see through top with matching panties.

Robert ducked back, attempting to stay out of reach of the now infuriated girl only to get a kick to the face for his trouble that sent him careening back into the dirt.

Immediately he had to roll out of the way as the redheaded girl was on him in an instant, laying into him with a fierce combination of punches and kicks. Attempting to turn the tables, Robert brought up his arm and grabbed a hold of the wiry girl and then with a spin to add in momentum, he released her, sending her skidding across the dirt.

While cursing herself for not transforming sooner, like the moment she felt the energy drain, Ranma panted in exhaustion. Knowing that despite her neo magical powers she was running on her last legs, Ranma attempted to end the fight and leapt up into the trees, using them to help her build momentum for one final devastating kick.

Standing up Robert shook the cobwebs from his head, that last kick had done a bit of damage but he knew he was far from defeat, especially since he could tell that whatever the girl was doing was using up the last of her strength. Holding his head down to hid a victorious smirk Robert decided to utterly crush the redhead and allowed her to hit him one last time knowing that it would be her last.

Ranma ricocheted off the last tree with a grimace and altered her trajectory slightly to ensure a good hit. As she closed the remaining distance between herself and the target she could not help but cross her fingers as she knew that she had put everything she had into this last attack. Noting that she was almost on top of the demon she shifted her legs slightly to catch the demon right in the jaw. She could not help but to let a satisfied grin run across her face as she heard the snapping and breaking of bones moments before the demon was sent flying.

With her momentum stopped Ranma fell down into the grass and just laid there as she focused on recovering some of her lost energies.

Robert was sent flying and crashing through several trees before he came to a skidding halt. He cradled his jaw while biting back the pain as his demon heritage started to reset his injuries.

Finally after what seemed like hours of agonizing pain Robert staggered to his feet and scowled, he had not been expecting that strong of a hit from the weakened redhead. _"A few more of those and I would have been finished, regenerating or not… Time to show that redheaded bitch just who she's messing with."_

Having managed to prop herself on her elbows Ranma could not help but sigh at her luck with magic, as it seemed like whatever magic she ran across was determined to screw with her. So engrossed in lamenting about her bad luck Ranma failed to notice the demon approach her until it was towering over her semi prone form. "What??? How??? I put everything I had into that… What are you???"

Robert Laughed and replied, "I am Robert Von Testicles, proud son of a Testicle demon and instrument of your demise."

Ranma had been about to argue the point on whether or not he was truly the instrument of her demise or not, after all she heard that one fairly so often that there had to be a club or something that inspired delusional tendencies in whomever the pigtailed warrior fought. However, something else clicked in about what the demon had said and being a practitioner of anything goes, Ranma was already cycling through the possible outcomes. Knowing that she had to stall for enough time to recover before she could at least utilize the Saotome secret technique, Ranma sweetly asked, "So what is a Testicle demon anyway, I mean Tenticle demons have lots of tentacles, but you don't seem the type to have lots of balls."

Robert stiffened and shot back, "It's not the quantity that matters. Besides what I lack in quantity I more than make up for in size."

Ranma nodded to herself before she asked, "So your saying that you got some big Balls ehh?"

"Of course I do, I'm the son of a testicle monster what else would I have."

"Just needed to know so I could do this…" Ranma replied with a shrug moments before she forced one of her legs up with all her might aiming at the demons family jewels.

Robert laughed at the redheads ill fated attempt to take him down.

Ranma stared in shock at her now slightly throbbing foot and asked incredulously, "What are they made of??? Steele?"

"You'll never know… Or perhaps… I suppose for a meat puppet you are rather attractive…. Perhaps I will show you before I kill you." Robert said while leering at Ranma.

Feeling sluggish and tired, with her foot throbbing it was all Ranma could do to crawl backwards in the hopes that something will occur to her to give her the advantage.

Noticing the girl's feeble attempts to escape Robert chuckled and stalked after her, maintaining his looming position.

Ranma herself was no stranger to fear as there were plenty of things that scared her, but what she prided herself with was the ability to conquer those fears, well except the Neko Ken, that was more of a terror thing than a simple fear. But after losing so much of her energy to the demon, the way he was looking at her, and her own revelation on how much fun it was to do things with girls… well she was pretty much terrified, though she would never admit it to anyone.

So it was in this slightly terror induced state that Ranma began to feel desperate, she really needed to get away but the bastard just kept looming over her. So with one last act of defiance Ranma brought both her legs back and thrust them forward with all of her might, aiming at the creatures knees and muttered, "Let's see you tower over me after smash your knee's you bastard."

Pain was all Robert could feel. Overwhelming, undeniable agony as he crumpled to the ground unable to do anything other than curl up in a fetal position after the redheads last hit.

'DEAD SCREAM!!!"

"Ranma-Sempai are you alright?"

"Nice outfit you got there…"

Ranma blinked, wondering when Nabiki, Hotaru, and Setsuna had gotten there. Not sure as to what the weird sensation building in her chest was, Ranma focused on it as it was something that she had never felt before. After a silent moment of contemplation she muttered, "Must be gratitude."

Nabiki smirked, on one hand she had been worried about the big lug but on the other she was sort of glad for him to be feeling a normal emotion as it showed that despite recent events, her head was not getting bigger. Unable to hold it back anymore she teased, "The great Ranma Saotome is thankful at being saved like a damsel in distress."

Hiding the truth under many levels of denial Ranma muttered, "No… Grateful that that thing had knees."

Having been silent since unleashing her attack Setsuna replied, "Oh those weren't his knees."

"Huh."

"Ranma-kun not every demon keeps their genitals in the same spot."

1

2

3

4

5

6

67

7

8

9

0

Author notes:

1 In the last episode of Seven Day's Frank beat the crap out of the devil in human form ontop of a rooftop.

Also if anyone has any future suggestions for crossovers to include in this fic I'd be more than happy to listen and float the ideas around.

Also I felt that this chapter was not quite up to its full potential humor wise as it seemed to take a bit of time to get to the punch lines so I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed typing it up.

I you so desire drop in a review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Festival Chapter Seven

Disclaimer, I do not own any rights to any of the following series, Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo, Oh My Goddess, Quantum Leap, Seven Days, Married with Children and added this chapter because I have finally seen My Name is Bruce, Evil Dead.

I'd like to thank James Axelrad for his outstanding continuous help with this fic as well as Nysk for letting me bounce a few ideas off him. Also I'd like to thank the members of the Fanfiction Forum for their help as well for pointing out errors and giving me some well needed inspiration.

A few things of importance before you read this.

This is probably not considered work safe, though it does not broach into blatant lemon material it is incredibly lime-ish in some areas. In this fic, if you have already read the previous chapters you should remember that Nodoka is from Jurai. Also this is a parody/spam fic in it she sees no problem with having incestuous relations. The last thing it was pointed out to me that Hotaru was a little on the young side so I was forced to do something about it, you'll see.

1234321

12321

121

Cat Café

Cologne sat silently in her quarters as she went over recent events, trying to figure out where everything had gone wrong. Reluctantly she realized that a large part of the blame lay with her own plan right from the get go. She had failed to take in Happossia's easily addictive nature into account figuring that the aged master of anything goes would do anything to restore his manhood and not just simply embrace the forced changes. She had been counting on him being so repulsed by having to get his ki fix from sweaty ball soaked boxers that he, now she, would do virtually anything she commanded to return her former masculinity. Looking back though, it was clear that once again she had vastly underestimated her errant son in law. It should have been easy to spot, but in her arrogance she had just simply chosen to ignore the pigtailed teens own massive stores of manliness.

A manliness so potent that only the most militant lesbian tomboys could resist…"_Hmm…" _Cologne considered thoughtfully, "_Perhaps Xian Pu didn't have anything to fear after all...oh well…"_

" This isn't helping." Cologne realized with a sigh, "_There is nothing I can do now, what's done is done. I need to learn from my mistakes and come up with a viable plan to minimize son in laws physical influence… Perhaps that's the problem…"_ she added as she remembered spying on him that morning, watching as he willingly splashed himself to turn female, "_I've been looking at this from the wrong way… It's too obvious to not be a coincidence…. His manliness is a front… An act… Token resistance…"_ standing up and hopping on her cane to pace the room the aged matriarch of the Amazons muttered, "What I need now is a means to capitalize on this information. Using the Hibiki boy is a bust unless he has a twin sister. That Kendoist might prove useful but he's too much of a buffoon to be anything more than a nuisance for anything I come up with."

Cologne paused as an idle possibility that something important had just slipped past her notice, something to do with Happossai. Before she could put more thought into it though she was quickly distracted by an angry quacking sound coming from her closet, sighing at the interruption she lashed out with her cane to hit the door, "Quiet you… I'm not done punishing you for that little stunt yesterday at the Festival." Turning her gaze out the window she smiled as an idea hit her, one so brilliant its mere thought threatened to rival the sun itself.

Turning back to the closet she opened it and withdrew the now silently sitting duck from his cage and said, "Come Mr. Part-time, we have much work to do if you are going to be ready to claim your brides."

1234321

Shampoo sneezed suddenly as she approached the gates of her former Airen's school. Glancing up at the clock tower she realized that school was due to be ending at any moment. Sighing sadly over being forced to demean herself in such a manner she took another few steps forward and planted her feet.

"I have to do this…" The Chinese Amazon chanted to herself in an effort to steady her resolve, "I can't return home without a strong Airen…" Looking down she traced the edge of her large sign with her eyes still wishing that she had not fallen so far to where she was forced to wear a large wooden placard in an effort to land a husband.

The reason why she was wearing the placard was rather simple; even after being in Japan for as long as she had she still only had a rudimentary grasp of its language and often missed subtle nuances that caused her to come across as some undereducated bimbo. Hopefully with a sign that said /defeat me and I'm yours/ she would be able to forgo the usual misunderstandings.

Hearing the bell ring she shifted her position again to where she was standing directly in front of the doors leading out of the school. After a few minutes students started to trickle out, slowly at first but quickly picking up in number. Keeping her keen eyes, ones honed with great skill to catch speeding bowls of ramen, she maintained her humiliating vigil ignoring the hushed whispers floating around the courtyard.

Finally after several minutes of waiting, surrounded by the mutterings of what seemed like at least half of the school Shampoo spotted her hopeful Airen. Pasting on a sickly smile she took a few more purpose filled steps to take up a position directly in front of her hopeful Airen. Now blocking his path she made a gesture pointing to him and then the sign.

The blue thunder, chosen hand of the gods, looked at the sight before him dispassionately. He could tell from her hopeful expression and the sign confessing her love that she was struggling to resist rushing into his manly embrace to bask in his mighty presence. Unfortunately he knew they could never be. No he had been hand picked by the gods themselves, chosen by destiny to sire a new beginning of mankind. A beginning that would forever be a testament to the virility of the mighty Kuno clan.

It was with a heavy sadness that he spoke, "I apologize my homely and obviously mute maiden, but alas you and I can never be. For my virtue is doth spoken for by scores of goddesses desiring my mighty manly presence."

Shampoo reeled backwards as if she had been slapped as she turned her dismayed frown into a fierce glare at the impudence of the mere male in front of her. "_**HE**__ dare's to call me homely… __**Dares**__ to reject my offer… He should be grateful that a proud Amazon warrior such as my self would even consider the possibility of sharing myself with him." _ Letting her displeasure at being cast aside known Shampoo growled, "Stupid stick boy too too delusional."

Kuno was about to wave off the poor distraught waif's obviously frantic pleads and brush past her in an effort to be reunited with his loves when it occurred to him that his divine presence must have healed the poor waifs voice. Wanting to show that he, despite his status among the heavens, was still as much a humble man as before he said, "Fear not wretched waif for thy gratitude is welcome but unnecessary for one such as I."

Nearly frothing at the mouth over the morons words Shampoo started to rush forward before she realized that she had just been given her opportunity all she had to do was loose the fight, the laws didn't care on whomever started it, no the only thing that mattered was who finished it. With that in mind she altered her course slightly making it blatantly obvious on where she intended to attack.

The self proclaimed salvation of mankind dodged frantically having narrowly avoided a cowardly attack that had come from nowhere. Removing his bokken from his robes he called out, "Foul ungrateful wench, trifle me not with your lowborn blood, for mine shall only mingle with its like! For I am the silence in the wind, My sight endless. My name is whispered by maidens across the sea! My reflexes unparalleled by mere mortals… "

1223454321

Meanwhile

With the majority of the Senshi

1234

Rubbing her face in irritation Haruka growled, "There's no frick'en way… No way that this is a coincidence… Pluto better have some answers for us this time… No more of her cryptic crap."

Nodding her head in agreement Michiru sagely started, "I agree, though this would explain a lot of things… Like why we weren't in the future when the others went there." She added as she considered that while she and Haruka might consider going to such a location for a girls night out it would be either unlikely for either of them to be there for any expended amount of time. Unless that is if they won a lottery.

"I can't believe it…" Muttered Rei as she stood off to the side with the rest of the Senshi.

"Yeah… It's like it's some kind of sign…" Sailor Venus added thoughtfully.

"It is a sign though." Chirped Usagi as she stared at the large impressive building before them while pointing at a large neon sign in the front of the building.

"Crystal's Tokyo Palace…" Makoto drawled out in disbelief as she slowly read out loud what the sign said.

"Well we can go in now." Nodoka announced happily as she approached the assembled group with Ryouga-chan and Bambi in tow. "Mr. Parker was able to gain some help from our government to smooth things over with the real estate agent so that I could move in right away. All that's left is for the current owner to sign over the property." Looking around for a clock or watch Nodoka added, "He said that the owner was more than willing to sell and would be by later to sign over the building."

"I'm not going in there…" Rei groused angrily, "Besides, this has nothing to do with us. The only reason that we even went with you was to get our uniforms back and we can't even do that until we find out where Hotaru took your son."

"REI…" Makoto gasped in shock, "You're not supposed to use our names…"

"Oh you mean like you just did…" Retorted Rei fiercely having her bad mood strengthened due to her personal plans involving her fearless leader and several bottles of whipped cream being further delayed until they were finished dealing with their current mess.

"Hehe… She's just kidding… No one named Rei or Hotaru here… Nope…" Usagi flailed awkwardly as she tried to cover for her friend's verbal slip

Ami who had been silently musing the odds of coincidences between knowing that the distant future involved Crystal Tokyo with a palace while apparently their immediate future held a strip club/ Massage parlor named Crystal's Tokyo palace decided to interject into the conversation, "You know… I don't really think it matters if they know or not at this point." Ignoring the incredulous looks directed at her by her teammates she continued with, "Her son is already getting to know Hotaru at this point… And we have no idea what Pluto did with that girl Nabiki.. For all we know they both now know everything about us." Looking thoughtful for a minute she added, "Though I don't think that either of them would disclose our identities without asking us first. But who knows considering that one of us is supposed to become pregnant with Ranma's child so that we can insure the future. I mean it's not like whomever it is going to be will have intimate relations with him while in Senshi form…." Shaking her head as she tried to flush the possibilities of a Senshi power aided carnal night of passion Ami blushed and trailed off weakly with, "Right…?"

Though it was the second time that she had heard their intentions concerning her son, Nodoka could not keep herself from swelling with pride over her son's soon to be accomplishments. Turning to the door in an effort to hide the warm flush on her cheeks she started, "Well, we might as well go in and see how the place looks from the inside."

"Excuse me… Nodoka… Uhm… You mean that you didn't already take a look around the inside… It could be a rat infested dump." Makoto stated somewhat awkwardly as she thought back to her first apartment and how that she had signed the lease without ever looking at it only to discover that it was a total dive.

"Oh, I'm sure it's fine. It hasn't really been closed for all that long." Bambi stated nostalgically as she shrugged and began to follow Nodoka inside to see how much had changed with the place after not having been there for quite some time.

123454321

Back with Shampoo

1234321

"… My skill unsurpassed… My strength is limitless… My fortitude greater than the mountain… For I am more cunning than a fox… I have the speed of a thousand mongoose's…. The agility of a hundred cats… Possessing the nobility of all of Kami's creatures combined equaled only by our great emperor himself…."

Shampoo groaned again listening to the moron drabble on and on and on about his vastly inferior skills. Briefly she considered going home without taking him as a husband but quickly remembered that with Ranma disqualified the other elders might try to force her to take on Mousse as her husband out of some sort of punishment. "_Have to let him win… must resist urge to flatten… Anything is better than Mousse…" _Shampoo chanted to herself in the hopes that her thoughts would give her the patience she so direly needed.

"The girth of the vast Burmese Python… Possessing the virility of an entire bottle of blue pills…"

" That's it I can't stand it anymore… I have to act now… though perhaps I should check his claims. After all I don't want to wind up wasting my time like I had with Ranma…" Moving swiftly forward she lashed into a speed attack that while nowhere near as fast as her formers Airen's speed was more than enough for her to get in, spot the goods and retreat to absorb the information.

The self proclaimed Merciful Hand of the Kami felt a brief draft that distracted him from listing all his divine enhanced abilities momentarily. Fortunately he was not one to be swayed by minor incontinences and managed to continue without leaving so much as a discernible pause, "The grace of the gentle swan… Smarter than your average bear…"

Shampoo sighed in near disappointment having stepped back out of range after sneaking a peek at the prize. She had been worried for after listening to the boy's monologue thankfully those fears were quickly put to rest as more of the boys self delusions. For a brief second she considered that he could be a grower not a shower but given his stature she had her doubts. _"Still I do not understand why I am still disappointed, I should be happy that he fits within the criteria. And if his size was any indication then laying with him as his wife might not be that un-pleasurable. After all, if I can't feel it, then I can't NOT like it." _So it was with that last pragmatic thought that Shampoo finally went in for her attack. Making sure to use simple non extravagant moves she rushed in and moved to the side angling herself to impact the boys stick at just the right angle.

Unfortunately for Shampoo chaos reared his ugly head and just as she was about to make contact with the loud mouthed buffoons little stick, a fist appeared out of nowhere. Luckily for the Village Champion though, she was more than skilled enough to avoid such an attack but as she neared her initial target stray thoughts of, "_Do_ _I really want to do this…? To choose this one to share my bed…?" _flooded her mind. Unable to silence them and realizing that she had mere seconds before she was too committed to her actions she decided to alter her attack. After all there was a minuscule possibility that whoever this newcomer was might be more tolerable than the stick waving idiot. It was with no small amount of trepidation though that she realized that she would not have time to perform an equipment check on the unknown fist's owner but in the end but she was an Amazon and it was inbred into her very nature to be highly adaptable. So with a twist of her neck and swipe of her hand she took a shot at destiny.

Destiny shot back

Shampoo looked up from her position on the ground with a hopeful expression on her youthful face to see whom her savior was and blinked. She had not been expecting the pasty scrawny kid that hung out in the bushes around the dojo to have the fortitude to attack her. Heck just from looking at him she knew there had to be something wrong with him. As her eyes traveled down his boney frame she realized what it was, the kid obviously had some sort of birth defect as there was something wrong his legs.

He appeared to have three of them.

Gosunkugi looked down to the ground in confusion. One second he had walking past the crowd of fellow students intending on spending a few hours around the Tendo dojo to try and take pictures of Akane when he had been forcibly shoved through the crowd and into the thick of things by members of the Sumo team. Needless to say his frail frame had nothing compared to those behemoths. Realizing that he was still standing after feeling something collide with his fist while he had been flailing about Gosunkugi looked up at in with a small sense of dread building in his gut.

For a few silence filled moments he just stared at his hand dazedly while flexing and unflexing it in wonder. "_Why doesn't it hurt. I know I hit something. It should be throbbing right now_." Once his mind caught up to his thoughts he paled, quite a feat considering his already pale complexion, and looked around to see what his traitorous fist had made contact with. His heart nearly stopped cold when he spotted the local Chinese Amazon on the ground staring at him in abstract wonder. Not knowing what else to do with suddenly being made into a sure fire target for the purple haired door-maker he immediately tried to run only to realize too late that his pants were around his ankles. His last thoughts as his face plummeted towards the ground though were surprisingly not on his own impending demise. No his last thoughts before darkness claimed him was wondering why the entire Furinkan Cheer team was on the ground with blood gushing out of their noses.

Shampoo rose off the ground with a dejected sigh having reached a conclusion about the true nature of the scrawny kids third leg. Feeling too depressed to even reconsider battling the idiot stick boy, who had somehow found an obscenely large bokken to wave about, Shampoo turned to return back to the safety of the confines of her bedroom in the Cat Café wanting nothing more than have a good cry at how fickle fate was.

1234543231

Setsuna stood before the Gates of Time, having left the others in the limo so that she could catch up on recent happenings with the others and plan accordingly. Already she had needed to appear before her younger self to give her some instructions on what needed to be done without telling her the why or even how they were related to the little post-it note she had received earlier.

1234321

Back with Nodoka and the others

23432

Rei grumbled to herself lightly as she trailed behind the procession into the building, upset with the fact that they had come to a consensus to share their civilian identities with this new group of interlopers. Though she was somewhat mollified due to the fact that the JSDF and the strange American had already left the location with the property manager in tow as to not appear too intrusive into Senshi affairs. Coming to a stop just inside the door she nearly doubled over in shock, the room was almost identical to the throne room of Crystal Tokyo's palaces throne room, it's only exception was that there was a bar and several stages surrounding a larger stage that instead of seating a large impressive throne like it did in the future was just home to a twenty foot vertical pole reaching to the ceiling flanked by mirrors in the background .

Hearing an exclamation of, "Ooohhh… Looky, a pole…" Rei jerked herself out of her examination of the room just in time to see Usagi climbing onto the center stage and taking a few test twirls around the said object before going into a full out routine. Standing there slack jawed at the unexpected grace and sensuality that her friend with hoped for benefits was displaying so casually that it looked like she was a long time pro Rei whispered in disbelief, "She has two left feet… Trips over her own hair… Falls on her butt more times than a toddler learning to walk…"

"I know… It's almost like it's decanned or something…"

Rei nodded absentmindedly, not bothering to correct Minako that the correct term was 'uncanny' as she slowly made her way to the stage so that she could 'support' her friend.

Michiru shook her head slightly in dismay; she had been having her doubts ever since the beginning but now everything was just falling into place too neatly for it to be anything other than a coincidence. Especially considering the matter that their usually somewhat clumsy leader looked right at home dancing provocatively around the pole. Leaning to her side she started out to whisper to her lover only to realize just as her statement was about to leave her lips that she was no longer there. Glancing around the room she nearly slapped her forehead in embarrassment having just spotted her flirtatious lover sitting in front of the stage with a large stack of yen sitting before her.

Seeing the long legged blond named Usagi mount the stage Nodoka shrugged and made her way to sit next to the other girl that had somehow teleported directly to the front of the stage. After all, Ranma was her son and if everything these girls had said was true than the future depended on her manly son spreading his seed amongst these virtuous maidens and she would be remiss in her duties as both a mother and a member of a Jurain Harem if she did not closely inspect the so called goods.

"Popcorn?" Haruka offered politely without taking her eyes off of Usagi on the stage.

"Thank you…" Nodoka replied formally as she took a handful of the offered snack pushing the matter of where it came from out of her mind.

Deciding that the dance was too G-Rated Haruka wolf whistled lecherously while holding up a handful of yen and adding, "Take it off… Take it all off…"

Rei frowned to herself as she took a seat on the other side of Haruka, away from that Nodoka woman. Seeing all the yen clenched in her fellow Senshi's hand and not wanting her teammate to get the metaphorical first licks on the vixen prancing on stage she immediately reached into her subspace pockets, pulling out the entire contents onto the table. Grabbing both a large wad of yen and a Manga, she held the items up hoping her counter offer would entice Usagi enough so that she could get first dibs.

Usagi blinked on the stage, she had just been dancing and not really paying attention to anything around her but Haruka's call had snapped her back into reality. Noting her position on stage and the wad of money clenched in her teammate's hands one thought ran through her mind, "_People can make money from dancing_???" that single thought sparked a revolution inside the girl's mind. For as long as she remembered her mother had harped on her about her grades, telling her that if she wanted to amount to anything in life she needed to do better in school_._ But ever since Luna had come into her life she had felt that she had already amounted to something special

Unique even.

Something important.

She was a Princess…

Princesses dance all the time…

Princess needed lots of money for their kingdom…

Most of her fragmented memories from her former life involved dancing…

From the looks of the wad of yen and other assorted booty clenched in both Rei and Haruka's hands, dancing seemed to pay rather well.

123454321

Ryouga turned away from the dancing girl on stage with a sigh, somewhat confused by her own lack of reaction at seeing an attractive girl putting on a sensual display that had she still been male might have caused him fall back in a full feint as all her blood exited her body via her nasal cavity. Turning her attention to her side she noticed her own reflection staring back at her from one of the many mirrors that flanked the room. Approaching it slowly she started to stare at her figure while contemplating all of her changes that she had undergone within the past 20 hours or so.

First off she realized, was that even though she had seen herself naked twice in the past day, was that just how attractive she was had not fully registered. Sure Nodoka had mentioned something about having the perfect set of hips for child bearing but she had blocked most of what the quirky woman had said at the time as her mind had been too preoccupied with burying what she had nearly done to Ranma in the furo that morning under many layers of denial.

Unfortunately the image in the mirror refused to go away instead it stood there tantalizing her with her visage making her wonder on what possibilities her future held for her. "_What am I going to do now??? Would my parents believe me if I told them the truth??? Can I be happy living the rest of my life this way? What happens the next time I get lost??? Will I be hounded by those crazy pigs??? Wait a second let me back up here a bit… I haven't managed to get lost since this morning… Could I be cured??? If that's gone then what about my curse…am I locked as a girl??? Is the pig gone forever??? More importantly…" _Ryouga-chan thought as she twisted a little more to the side forcing her mind to shift gears to more pressing matters_, "Does this Fuku make my butt look too big???"_

While Ryouga was busy contemplating the complexity of life's issues as a woman, Bambi had stumbled across the bar and as luck would have had it managed to come across several bottles of Saki and other assorted liquors. Smiling at her good fortune she grabbed several bottles and started to make her way back to the stage wanting to have an unobstructed view of the tantalizing display. Considering the events that had left her stranded in the body of a very stunning bombshell of a vixen she felt that she was entitled to allow herself some time for R and R, and if the old adage concerning her new hair color was any indication it would be quite the time. Slipping one of her pilfered bottles into a nearby girls hand on her way Bambi thought, "_I wonder how true it is…? That Blondes always have more fun…. Hmmm… Though maybe it's that they are more fun… I can never remember these things… Oh well…"_.

Minako had been standing there silently fuming after Rei had wandered off without so much of a by your left. It was confusing to her; she had always been the pretty one, the center of attention. Despite that; the reality was that she was always dateless no matter how many boys fell over themselves trying to impress her. Even after joining the Senshi; a group that she had quickly bonded and befriended with, that fact had still remained true. Now though moments after Rei had drifted off to take a seat around the stage, Minako felt shunned, discarded, and perhaps more than a bit unattractive. "_Well…"_ Minako thought as she dropped her leather clad Senshi transformation and purposely strode towards the stage, "_If they want a show… I'll give them a show… I'll show them just why I'm called the Senshi of love…"_

Ami had been standing still with her eyes taking in the events before her as her thoughts drifted towards the two Missing Senshi and their apparent captives. "_I really hope Hotaru will be willing to help me get in on some of her action. Not that I'm against being with any of the others for the occasional night of boundless passion. … No it's more of a matter that I would at least like to try the steak before settling on the salad. As things stand now It's almost as if we are acting out a scene in some lame author's half assed attempt at a yuri themed fanfiction involving magical girls." _Heavy with contemplation Ami decided to make her way over to the bar so she could sit down and try to sort things out.

From the moment that Usagi had started her little dance Makoto had been feeling a bit out of place, the feeling was nothing new to her. No she had been coping with it for a very long time. She had always felt a bit awkward partially due to her tall stature, it was one of the reasons on why she put so much effort into cooking, appearing feminine, and even chasing guys. Ever since Michiru and Haruka had joined up with them though she had been beginning to think that perhaps her height was not the source of all her problems.

Unfortunately with her parents long gone her outlets for seeking out council on how to deal with her hidden desires were greatly restricted and she didn't dare ask her friends lest they reject and shun her. One part of her knew that she was being ridiculous, that both Haruka and Michiru were confirmed lesbians and that despite the rocky start in the beginning they were as much a part of the group as anyone. However the other part of her felt that the reason behind the two outers acceptance was that they had been 'that' way long before they were Senshi and that if she were to suddenly go over to the other side things might be different.

Seeing all the other girls converging on the stage though and the wads of boundless booty converging there went a long way in putting her self doubts aside. The fact that Bambi had managed to slip an opened bottle of booze into her hands and that she had just downed a quarter of the bottle in one swig had absolutely nothing to do with anything as she quickly migrated towards the others. _"No…"_ she decided as she loosened her top to show an almost indecent amount of cleavage, "_I'm just being sociable, that's all… It's the neighborly thing to do…"_

Michiru was still stationed near the door huffing in annoyance as she glared at her lover from afar as her so called soul mate now had one of Minako's thighs wrapped around her face with one of her hands busy stuffing yen into Usagi's pants. She was feeling really torn between being righteously ticked off at her lover for not wanting to share with the others or amused at the inners for coming out in such a fun manner. _"Though I guess it would explain a lot of things. Like why, with the exception of our braless leader, none of us have had many resurfacing memories involving men… Well for the most part anyway… Some of the others have made claims but I've been having my doubts…" _

Noticing her lover extract herself from in between the apex of Venus's thighs only to turn slightly so that she was now imposing in on Rei's fun as the Fire Senshi had just managed to coax Usagi into giving her a face full of boob, Michiru swore to herself,_ "Dammit Haruka… Leave some for the others… Kami above you are such a greedy bitch sometimes." _

Briefly Michiru contemplated the idea of joining Haruka at her position front and center at the main stage but decided against it in the end as her presence would only add another convenient target for the grabby blond, so with that in mind she made her way to sit next to one of the Neo Senshi, the blond named Bambi if she remembered correctly. "_Besides…_" she thought as her eyes caught up with what the long legged Senshi of Jupiter was doing with Bambi, "_It's not like Usagi and Minako are the only girls performing." _

Bambi was in heaven, a place where she had thought that she would have to repent her evil ways to even be allowed near. Belatedly she realized yet another benefit for being turned into a hot young woman and that was that apparently other hot young women find being felt up by attractive girls far more pleasurable than having it done to them by a shriveled old gnome of a man. Leaning back in her eyes closed in a brief moment of bliss before they fluttered open just in time to notice a shadow moving past her to sit down next to her. Realizing that it was another one of the Senshi she relaxed and offered the teal haired woman one of her bottles with a sultry smile, "Care for a drink?"

Michiru shrugged and took the offered bottle, after downing a quarter of the remaining liquids she sighed and handed it back with, "Enjoying yourself?"

Bambi nodded and replied, "Yeah this is great… You girls sure know how to party…" Truthfully she was having a great time but then again she realized that there was something missing so without thinking about what she was saying she added, "I could really use a pipe to suck on right about now though." Unfortunately for Bambi it was at that minute that the doors opened revealing a quartet of people.

Nodoka whom had been sitting on the other side of Bambi and heard what she had said turned to the former aged master to say with a giggle, "Well how's that for timing? Ask and thou shall receive."

"Urk… It's not like that… I meant a smoking pipe… I have addictions… " Feeling flustered over her inability to clarify what she had meant Bambi reached into her own subspace pocket and withdrew a bundle of yellow and blue cloth. After taking a rather large inhale from the garment to steady herself she calmly restated, "A pipe for actually smoking."

"Uhuh. I understand." Nodoka replied teasingly as she rose out of her seat to greet her currently scantily dressed female son, "Though I do find it most curious that as of late every time I see you, you have your face buried in my son's shorts?"

123454321

Moments earlier

234

" Things are starting to get worse I can feel the pull from the others wearing down my defenses. " Fretted Ami as she idly toyed with a long length of Nylon cord with her hands that she had found laying on the bar. "_I don't know how much longer my meager defenses will be able to withstand them." _Hearing the door open behind her she turned in the hopes that she would find salvation only to be slightly disappointed that yes, while Ranma had arrived, she had done so as a girl and was wearing a very sexy see through pink outfit. Feeling the urge to join in gnawing at her, she decided to rise from her stool to make her way over to the foursome, intent on trying to improve her situation.

123454321

Ranma stood there slack jawed at the sight before her once her eyes had adjusted to the somewhat dim lighting of the room. Seeing the orgy of flesh strewn out around the stage caused her to mutter, "It seems like there's a party going on here…"

"Yes." Nabiki replied, "And we're all invited…"

"Much like your mouth earlier… Right Setsuna?" Added Hotaru with an innocent smile on her face.

"What? No more Setsuna-momma?" The mistress of Time asked with mock hurt showing in her voice.

Forgoing a verbal response the Senshi of Silence and destruction settled for giving the older woman a lecherous grin.

1234321

After her initial scan of the room Ranma, tuned the others out briefly so that she could consider returning back into her rightful male form. As much as she didn't care for what she was wearing at the moment, she knew that the benefits of keeping herself transformed for the moment far outweighed the ones in favor of her returning male as the fact that the only reason she was still standing was because the magical outfit gave her added energy. Energy that she needed after nearly being completely drained by that Testical Demon. Of course she realized that she could just simply turn into her magical male form, but seeing the boundless ocean of flesh before her had her thinking that now was not the time to be the only rooster in the hen house.

Feeling two hands clamp down on her shoulders Ranma broke away from her contemplations only to be caught off guard as her eccentric incestuous alien mother locked lips with her.

Feeling her newly reunited sometimes son squirm beneath her embrace Nodoka moved forward while placing her hands directly on the back of her currently daughter's thighs. Using her weight to move them forward she pinned Ranma against the nearby wall and brought the girls legs up so that they were wrapped around her body. Now that she had her little one trapped she deepened the kiss not stopping until she felt the last bits of resistance fade away.

Ranma tried to fight it, to resist the flooding arcs of pleasure that where sparking throughout every fiber of her being. It was only when her small frame began to spasm that Ranma realized that all of her resistance was for naught, her mother's subtle administrations had already achieved to elicit several muffled moans of increasing volume into her mothers mouth, causing her to briefly wonder how it was that everyone seemed to know how to press her buttons when she hadn't been entirely aware of even having them just a day ago.

12321

Nabiki looked on with interest while she leaning her head to the side to say to her shorter companion, "You know… She must have the endurance of hoard of angry Mongolians. I don't think I'll be able to manage another go for at least another two days."

Hotaru, having not realized that her new special friends seemed to be without any form of magically boosted healing from their Senshi transformations, bit her lip in worry. She knew she could do something to help but was afraid that revealing her special gift might cause some friction in her newly minted friendship. Stepping over to face her new Senpai, she awkwardly fidgeted with her hands while she worked up the nerve to disclose her greatest secret.

Noting the change in Hotaru's demeanor almost instantly Nabiki's face softened into one of concern as she asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"No Senpai… I just wanted to tell you about my special gift…"

Smirking wryly Nabiki replied, "I've seen it in action already sweetie. That's a real special gift you have."

"You did??? It is???" Hotaru gasped out in surprise.

Now no longer sure that they were talking about the same thing Nabiki asked, "You are talking about that thing you do with your tongue right?"

Momentarily caught off guard with the realization that she had two special gifts Hotaru's cheeks pinkened as she tried to stumble out a coherent sentence, "Ah. Go… Gomen… Err…. Not that one… I… have another… Gift."

"Ohh?" Nabiki asked curiously, "And what special talent might that be?"

Still blushing under her new Senpia's scrutiny Hotaru decided that perhaps it would just be best to show Nabiki what she was talking about. Bringing her hands forward she began to call forth her healing powers. Now alight with a soft white glow she began to run them down the taller girls frame letting them come to a stop just as she reached the region between the woman's thighs.

123454321

Ami had opted to approach Setsuna instead of the others because while she might know Hotaru better, she was hoping that the eldest Senshi would be more open to helping her plead her case. Of course there was also the fact that the three others seemed to be rather preoccupied at the moment. Trying to steady her nerves, but finding the task increasingly difficult as she continued bore witness to the deeds being done in her presence. Finally, she managed to pull her mind into focus and break her gaze away from her surroundings to focus solely on the Guardian of Time.

1234321

Nodoka broke away from her illicit embrace slowly while shifting her burden's weight so that she could bring one of her hands to lovingly trace along her daughters jaw line. Teasingly she leaned forward once more this time forgoing Ranma's lips in favor of a quick nibble on the teen's ear causing another muted moan to come from the fiery pistols mouth. Drawing backwards once again Nodoka whispered, "Whose you're mommy…?"

Ranma's mind, still caught up in a mental reboot, tried to respond, but had the words taken from her mouth via another soft kiss from the sensual creature holding her captive.

Nodoka smiled again knowing that her number had finally come up after years of solitary stress relief. Letting her captive's remaining thigh go to slide reluctantly down her leg she mentally cheered in triumph, thankful for her own mother personally tutoring her oh so many years ago. Not wanting to wait any further she once again locked eyes with her sweet Ranma-chan and said, "Now that I've got your attention, mommy wants to check on a few things… So we're going to go find some warm water and retreat to somewhere a little more private… Is that okay with you sweetie???"

As a dazed Ranma nodded slowly she tried to understand how her life had come to this point. She was not sure about it at the moment, and was more than a little bit puzzled over where it exactly it had happened, but was fairly certain that somewhere along the line she had lost control of the situation. Despite the rather hot and bothered state that her mother had managed to bring her to, she was still mentally struggling with what her mother had on her agenda. Sure she might love the woman and might even not really mind a little lesbian fun with her, but doing something as intimate as what her mother was implying as a guy, well she just wasn't ready, family history or not. Feeling the grip holding her in place loosen a bit, Ranma made her move, intent on escaping the auburn haired woman's clutches.

Hearing another gasp of pleasure coming from behind her Nodoka was momentarily distracted as she turned to find out what was transpiring only to feel her wiry sometimes-daughter slip out of her clutches. Feeling distraught over her only child not wanting to celebrate the bond of a close knit family she cried out, "Ranma stop… Please…" her call went unanswered though as the short red haired sexpot slipped further away. Desperate to catch her child she called out, "Somebody stop her…"

Hotaru stepped back having just finished restoring Nabiki to pristine condition just in time to catch Ranma attempting her valiant escape out of the corner of her eye. Feeling a little tired from her earlier activities and from finishing healing Nabiki's virtue, she gathered her strength to gasp out a panicked, "Silence Wall… "

She did not want to lose Ranma so soon after all.

Hearing Hotaru start to say something Ranma turned her head and slowed slightly. Unfortunately her haste and tired predisposition stymied her attempt before Hotaru's plea even had a chance to fully register causing her to be just distracted enough to loose track of her surroundings and plow into the nearly invisible barrier that had just come out of nowhere.

12321

Ami felt that she was loosing control. That at any moment she would give into temptation and let her carnal desires override her highly functional mind. Trying as she was though to keep her focus on the eldest Senshi, she found her attention wavering as her eyes and ears began to receive the immediate happenings around her. Hearing a panicked plea. One begging for Ranma to stop and upon turning her head and then seeing that the currently red-haired teen was rapidly stumbling towards her she tried to react. Unfortunately both her eyes and ears were momentarily distracted once again as she turned her head upon hearing Hotaru gasp out something right before a Silence Wall appeared right in front of her.

Not wanting Ranma to get hurt and thus become unavailable until she/he was healed Ami began to move, her mind moving on auto pilot as all other thoughts focused on one thing, preventing harm from befalling Ranma. Although the idea of nursing the pigtailed currently girl back to health did cause her enough pause to suppress an exaggerated perverted manic giggle.

Luckily the pause was just the right amount of time to allow the Silence Wall to dissipate. Otherwise Ranma might not have been the only one needing to be nursed back to health.

Moving on auto pilot with untested skills learned in the dead of night within the solace of her own room, the Senshi of Mercury dashed forward and flipped the rope in her hands forward in a loop that caught the flailing Ranma across the upper back, just above her breasts stopping her backward momentum. Twisting her arms across each other Ami took a few quick steps to the side causing the rope to cross over itself and rewrap around the redheads torso right underneath the well developed bosom . Returning to the front of the now partially bound teen Ami flicked her wrists again causing the rope to wrap around Ranma two more times effectively doubling her bonds.

Only thinking that she was quickly being tied up Ranma tried to fall backwards and flip up off of her back, but soon realized her mistake in underestimating her opponent as her own legs became entangled up in the ropes wielded by the blue haired girl..

Ami was not finished yet, not by a long shot. Throughout her studies she had maintained a secret hobby, more of an addiction really. It had never impeded her grades so she had allowed herself some leeway in her strict study schedule. But in her desire to fully understand what she was reading she had branched out to discover other things. Things far more interesting than plain old romance novels. Things, that she had applied her formidable intellect and study habits into learning.

In her clandestine studies, she had come to learn Shibari, more commonly known as Kinbaku-bi, the art of beautiful bondage, an art that uses the ropes to force pleasure on the more sensitive regions of the body.

Despite her untested skill and her mind running on auto pilot though, the blue leather clad Senshi was quick to capitalize on her hopeful bue's mistake and with just a few more twists and turns had managed to immobilize the now squirming sometimes girl. With a surprisingly blank expression on her face Ami moved in to add the last few finishing touches, a series of more loops and knots ensuring that any further movement on the redhead's part would be utterly futile…

…and thoroughly pleasurable...

From the sidelines Setsuna watched on with interest as the weakened pigtailed teen was quickly subdued and trussed up in a classical submissive Shibari pose with her body firmly tied up by a single rope that twisted along Ranma's curvaceous feminine body and around her arms, legs, torso and lower regions in a rather complex looking pattern of loops and knots.

"Ohhh… I like this one." Nabiki cheered, breaking the stunned silence, as she watched the bluette step away from the now squirming bundle...

"She is rather pleasantly surprising, isn't she?" Setsuna replied as she covered up her own shock over finding out just how well the little bookworm knew her knots.

"That looks kind of fun Senpai…. Can you do me next?" Hotaru asked as softly.

Ami was stunned having not quite realized just what she had done as she stared down at her handiwork.

Realizing that Ami was unresponsive and likely to be so for several minutes Setsuna reluctantly replied, "Perhaps later. For now why don't you take her over to that couch over there and tend to her needs… "

Hotaru nodded as a perverted grin started to adorn her rather cute face, Setsuna had been somewhat vague and just told her to see to Ami's needs. Well she could work with that. So taking her fellow Senshi by the hand she started to lead her away from the others to a secluded couch nestled comfortably away from prying eyes.

Nabiki sighed and decided that it just had to be a magical girl thing as she turned away over towards the bar, spotting some rather conspicuous supplies set up to make tea. Stopping briefly only to shake her head as she realized that the blue leather clad Senshi had just managed to do what no other woman had been able to do.

Tie down the wild horse.

Of course the hidden irony of it being rope and not marriage did not escape her.

Nodoka looked away from the trio of retreating backs to her trussed up daughter and shrugged, deciding that if they wanted to go off for awhile, well that just meant more for her. Taking a few steps forward she smiled down to her child, pleased to see her current daughter giving her a doe eyed expression in return.

Tapping her finger to her chin Nodoka circled the silent bundle in contemplation wondering the best way to move her prize.

Ranma watched her mother circle her warily, unable to do anything about her current predicament. At first she had tried to squirm or break the ropes but the slightest changes in pressure or position on her part caused several of the knots to shift eliciting some disturbingly pleasurable reactions from her body. Currently she was trying to ignore the shivering sensations wracking through her in favor of working the knots rubbing up against her recently discovered very most sensitive places out of position so that she might then be able to snap the ropes without giving herself a sure to be uncomfortable wedgie. Unfortunately she was so caught up trying to move the knots that she had lost sight of her well meaning but highly perverted mother.

As is often true with such things, it was a rather costly mistake.

Nodoka had spent several moments searching for the best way to carry her daughter away but had drawn up a blank. Sure she had been tied down before and knew a fair amount about what her sometimes daughter was feeling but in those cases she had not needed to be moved. Not wanting to waste any more time in the open lest some of the others get any ideas she decided to just use the ropes to carry her bundled daughter.

Ranma squealed out indigently in an attempt to mask the highly pleasurable sensations running rampant through her now thoroughly wedgied body.

Thinking that perhaps that had might not been a good idea, Nodoka set her bundle down and looked Ranma over in concern. She was a mother first and foremost and did not want to see her baby physically hurt. After all, bondage, no matter what the form, was about trust and she did not want to loose her child's trust for being so callus as to not ensure her safety.

Ranma was about to speak out her objections to the pleasurably rough treatment when her mouth was suddenly filled with a very familiar tasty candied treat.

Setsuna smirked, as she wound a piece of silk cloth around the redheads face locking the candied treat in place, "_Nabiki is not the only one that likes that vendor's candies. I'm on his mailing list… Though why I never saw this coming I don't know."_ Clearing her throat to draw the several millennia younger woman's attention she went on to say, "Why don't I give you a hand with this little pistol." Sensing an objection in favor of a mother/daughter/son _only _bonding she added, "Just to carry her back stage… To somewhere a little more secluded… I've had my fill for now. Besides I still have a few things to take care off. Later though… Yes… later, I'll be more than happy to show you a few tricks even your mother doesn't know."

Nodoka blinked, unsure at the possibility that someone would know more than her mother when it came to all things bedroom related. After all her mother did not get named as the Devil Princess of Jurai for her more than modest political skills. Of course after a spending a full minute considering the facts Nodoka shrugged it off as to her it was simply absurd to even consider anyone knowing more than her own mother in all things sweaty and pleasurable.

1234321

Ranma trembled in pleasure as she felt herself being lowered down onto a soft surface. She had tried to object to her being moved but thanks in part to the phallic candy and a silk strip of cloth, her mouth was fully occupied and would remain so for some time.

"Well here we are." Setsuna said, stepping away from the moaning bundle that she had just assisted in placing on the bed.

"Yes here we are." Nodoka replied, "I thank you for your assistance. I wouldn't have wanted her to get hurt."

Setsuna shrugged while making a move towards the door, "Oh I doubt that would have happened… She is quite resilient."

Ranma sat there awkwardly as she resisted the urge to shift her position again, knowing that if she did she might not be able to control herself later. Hoping to distract herself from the ropes and knots wrapped around rather sensitive areas she tried to formulate a plan of escape. She knew that she was virtually completely at her mothers mercy unless someone came charging through the door intent on rescuing her. Since any help would likely come in the form of another woman wanting to bed him or her, she didn't think that her rescue would be likely, or very helpful if it did arrive.

That left one other option, she could try to drop the magical transformation and perhaps if she was lucky it would take the ropes away with the clothes.

Concentrating on her new found magical link, she tried to will her disturbingly sexy pink outfit away.

Setsuna choked back a laugh at the near constipated expression adorning Ranma's face as she was about to leave the room. Deciding to share one last bit of information with the other woman in the room she said, "There's a connecting bathroom through that door, the hot water heater has been up and running for a few days so the water should be more than warm enough to change her."

"Thank you… I'm sorry, I didn't get your name…" Nodoka replied awkwardly.

"I didn't give it too you yet…" The guardian of the Time Gates replied cryptically before laughing lightly and adding, "It's Setsuna, and no problem." Making her way out of the door she added as a parting shot, "Though perhaps it might be a good idea to undo the ropes before taking on such an endeavor."

123454321

While Ranma was focusing on an attempt to drop her magical transformation, the semi aware magic's of the suit was preoccupied with finding a larger source of raw untapped magic. Linked as they were the suits had already devoured most of the latent magic's of their new hosts, leaving both the former pig and old man permanently trapped in their new bodies. Being semi aware as it was, it did not see any problem with doing so as the pig seemed fairly intelligent for farm stock and the old man was already locked as he was. Briefly it had considered locking it's main source of magic who had two connections to much more potent magic's, but in the end decided against it as she seemed to like being male despite the fun she had been having as a girl.

So instead of robbing the primary link of his manhood it sought to stabilize it while following a small thread of raw untapped magic. When it had finally reached the end of the line it noticed countless trapped souls, being that the semi aware magic's had been an instrument for good and justice for several Millennium it took action and consumed the raw magic's leaving the souls free to move on to the afterlife.

Now with a much higher charge the semi aware magic was able to expand its search for more potent power sources to link itself to.

It was during this time that the magic's main host decided to drop her magically enhanced power suit for fighting evil. Feeling the slight drain from physically sustaining itself dissipate, the magic decided to temporarily power down the others as it would mean more power for itself to seek out a new link. Normally it would not do so without something being dreadfully wrong, but since none of the suits hosts were in any real danger it would be okay.

Just this once.

12343231

Ranma's eyes dropped slightly as she felt her transformation drop.

123454321

Nabiki had made her way to the stage and was about to sit down next to the former aged master of anything goes when her transformation dropped causing her to spill the cup of tea she was carrying on the floor. Huffing in annoyance she turned to get herself another cup and a towel to clean up her spill.

"I don't suppose you could bring me a cup on your way back?" Michiru asked the girl with the page hair styled cut.

Shrugging Nabiki replied, "Sure I guess, one thousand yen."

Deciding to drop her own transformation the teal haired woman shrugged back and reached into her pocket to hand over a crisp bill.

Stuffing the bill down into the safe confines of her bra Nabiki turned away and resumed her trek to the bar.

1234321

Bambi was too busy being entertained by a leggy brunette to even care that her magical uniform had just disappeared.

123454321

Ryouga-chan, off balanced from suddenly not having the high heals of her suit, fell backwards on her enormous feeling behind with an, "Ommmff…"

1234321

Ranma's eye ticked in annoyance as she felt the transformation drop without returning her clothes and leaving her bindings with further liberties to her person.

1234321

Nodoka did not even miss a step as her transformation dropped. She had too much experience walking around in higher heels to be effected by something so inconsequential. Looking down at herself to realize that she was once again wearing her Kimono she said, "Well it appears that one of us is a bit over dressed for the occasion… No…"

1234321

Setsuna stepped into the hallway and looked around, more out of reflex than anything else, before calling forth her Garnet staff and opening a portal.

123454321

Frank Parker struggled to raise his head off of the ground. He didn't know what had happened to him. One minute he had been stepping into his hotel room and the next he had somehow been tumbling through a foggy blackness before landing on some sort of tiled floor.

"Aspirin?"

"What? Where… Who's there?" Frank asked as he pushed aside the stars in his eyes to sit up and reach for his side arm only to realize that it must have fallen out of it's holster during his fall.

" I asked if you wanted an Aspirin." Setsuna said from the shadows, "Though if that's not your thing I'm pretty sure I have some Tylenol… " Not getting an immediate response she continued, "Motrin…or maybe some Bayer perhaps…?. I'm afraid the only other thing I have is Midol…."

Zeroing in on the mysterious voice Frank ignored the pounding of his skull in favor of finding out who he was dealing with, "Look lady… I don't know who you are but I want you to step out slowly so I can see you."

Setsuna smiled innocently as she stepped out of the shadows to say, "Relax Mr. Parker… I mean you no harm."

Frank groaned to himself. Although he did not recognize the woman, she was wearing the same type of outfit that some of those girls had been wearing. Unlike before, where he had no Intel on these super powered cheerleaders, the JSDF had been more than willing to fill him in. Well not so much fill him in as threaten him if he should disclose their existence. Realizing what this must be about he said, "Look lady, I don't know who you are but like I said to the others, you don't have to worry about my government trying to track down your friends… The JSDF already made it quite clear on what would happen if I did." Frank added remembering what the liaison officer said about it being best for international relations and all that. Besides he knew that until the sphere was loaded up and back on its way to Never-Never Land they were at the mercy of the Japanese government, unless they wanted to explain exactly what the sphere did.

Setsuna shrugged before stepping forward to offer him a hand, "Oh I know all about that already… I brought you here for another matter entirely… You could say that once I saw what was going on I had to take a few _'steps backwards_'and gather some information. All in all it took me about _'seven days'_ to get everything I needed."

Frank tensed having caught the very obvious implied hints but took her hand anyway, he had not been aware that they had a security leak somewhere, but if this woman knew as much as she was hinting at, then Ramsey was going to have a field day and probably blame it on him. Climbing to his feet, Frank looked around in wonder not knowing how he had started off in his hotel only to be tossed into some sort of vast room with only some sort of eerie light seemly coming from nowhere. Not wanting to show his unease and hoping to draw some information from her about her source he started off politely, "I'm sorry… Where are my manners. Frank B, Parker… And where the hell am I?"

"Sailor Pluto at your service." Setsuna offered with a slight flourish, "I merely came by to chat for a bit and to make you an 'offer'… As to where you are… Well… That… is a secret."

Momentarily ignoring everything else Frank scowled and shot out, "Look I'm not into the whole cryptic crap. You're in some serious trouble here lady…"

"Oh You Americans, always so serious…" Setsuna said airily with a good natured laugh before adding with a slightly mocking fake scowl, "You're in big trouble Missy…"

Frank slapped his forehead at the woman's behavior and groaned out impatiently, "Would you just tell me what you want already… I don't have time to sit here and talk circles with you all day…" taking in a deep sigh he questioned, "Honestly its almost as if you just got laid or something…"

"Or something…" Setsuna replied soberly as she reigned in her humor as she considered her actions as of late. Truthfully the several hours of unbridled passion had done her a world of good while managing to shake loose more than a few cobwebs. Analyzing the way she was acting though she realized that perhaps she had been acting a bit too carefree with her job. Deciding that she needed to move things along better she finally saying, "Very well, You are for all extensive purposes nowhere…" Sensing the upcoming objection she continued, "Think of it as a palatable rift in space time, or a waiting room if you will. I'm afraid the nature of my job prevents me from sharing anything more specific. What I can tell you though is that I am fully aware of your job and have been watching you for three years now. You are quite the little chrononaut, Frank Parker. I was especially impressed when you fought that little devil on top of the rooftop a little while ago…"

Frank hid his surprised reaction at the woman's knowledge, Unlike most things related to operation Back Step, he had kept that little romp a secret partially because he knew no one would believe him and well that and he did not want to end up back in his room over at the lovely Hanson Island. Flexing his jaw as he considered his next words carefully he asked, "How did you know about that?"

Setsuna smiled and said, "Simple, I was watching you. I had to make sure that the threat was dealt with." Reaching into her subspace pocket to withdrawal two folders she continued, "Regardless of what you might be thinking of me right now, I assure you that in the end our goals are pretty much the same… We both seek to ensure the survival of Humanity. What you do is take care of the short term, think of me as a more long term chrononaut." Pulling out two folders from her subspace pocket she added, "…And consider these as gifts from a peer."

"Okay…" Frank drawled out slowly as he took the offered folders and began to flip through them. As he scanned through the pages despite his best efforts to keep his face impassive his color began to drain. The first folder contained very detailed information about operation back step confirming a very serious security leak. The second folder contained detailed information about Doctor Becket along with a lot of intel on something called, project Quantum Leap. After skimming through the first page though he quickly shut the folder and placed it on the table. Staring at the woman in front of him he asked, "How did you get this…"

"Oh I have my ways." Setsuna smirked as she opened a rift between space and time to send the American chrononaut back to his hotel room, "Give those folders to your superiors and tell them that we'll talk."

Frank nodded carefully feeling more than a bit puzzled at the women's actions and was about to ask her something else when she pulled out a large key shaped staff out of nowhere causing him to raise his guard.

Opening a rift behind the man Setsuna said almost as an after thought, "Oh and the folder with the information concerning project Quantum Leap… You might want to show that to Doctor Beckett, it is his creation after all… I'll be in touch…" Having said what she had needed to say, Sailor Pluto used her connection to the gates to speed up her own movements, something only possible when she was near the time gates and shot forward like a blur seamlessly breaking through Agent Parker's guard and sending him backwards into the rift.

After closing the rift she turned her gaze to her time key and thought, "_It is simply amazing what Man can do sometimes, I would not have thought it possible with the level of current technology to find an end-run around the Gates as even I can't change the past without branching off and creating another timeline. With those two though… Dr. Beckett's work is locked into this time line by the Kami and that creative use of element 115 simply resets the timeline, just like a video game save-point. Something that I can do only in the most dire of circumstances. Even though I broke more than a few rules by bringing Mr. Parker here, it is for the best, with the information I spied from the future those projects will be able to run more efficiently and be far more productive in the long run. I'll just have to keep tabs on them to make sure that the American bureaucracy does not infect the programs too heavily. For now it's safe as Agent Parker and Sam Beckett are not easily corruptible but that might not always be the case."_

" I wonder what Mr. Parker will think when he finds a certain little pink phone sitting on his dresser… At least now they won't be able to connect it back to Ami." Were Setsuna's last thoughts right before she opened a portal back to the club.

1234321

"Here you go…"

"Thank you… Nabiki… right?" Michiru replied as rose out of her seat to move in next to Haruka.

"Yes… and you are…?"

Smiling politely Michiru shrugged and said, "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt… Michiru Kaioh."

Nodding Nabiki stopped in her tracks and did a double take, "Wait a second… THE Michiru Kaioh… The famous musician…?"

"I wouldn't say famous…" Michiru replied gracefully as she stepped up behind her love who was currently searching through her sub space pockets for more yen.

"Kami… I'm a… huge… huge fan… I have all your work, DVD's of all your performances….Cd's…" Nabiki gushed as she was struck with a bad case of fangirlism.

" Well it's always nice to meet a fan." came the seemingly awkward practiced polite response as Michiru took up a position behind her lover.

Nabiki in an attempt to hold onto the conversation with one of her idols said, "It looks like Blondie here is out of money."

Michiru shrugged, at first she had been unsure which blond but just looking at the stage she knew that her love had just blown all her money, seeing as Minako and Makoto had moved down the line and were both entertaining Bambi. A glance to the seat next to the tomboyish Senshi revealed that the more volatile of the inner Senshi was very content to let her leader use her head as a desk while she read over a magna. Sighing at the knowledge that at any moment her love was going to ask her for money she replied, "Well it's her own fault."

"How so?" Nabiki inquired.

"Everyone knows that you don't start tipping till the top comes off… She was too busy caught up in the moment and forgot to apply the proper etiquette." Michiru said as she squeezed Haruka's shoulder.

Raising an eyebrow at the thought that there was an actual etiquette in play Nabiki asked, "So… Are there any other rules…"

"Oh sure…" Michiru replied as she toyed with her lovers hair, "Well perhaps, rules is the wrong choice of words. More of… Oh look Setsuna is back from helping Nodoka with her… Bundle…." Glancing down at her watch she added, "That was awfully fast."

Shrugging Nabiki replied, "I'm pretty sure that she was just helping carry Ranma into the back."

"Ohh…." Michiru said before adding, "Well she's coming this way so I guess we can always ask."

Nabiki gave her long time idol a skeptical once over as she pondered over the possibility of having a bit more of an intimate conversation. Preferably one that involved heavy breathing and a lot less clothes

"Ladies…" Setsuna greeted as she stepped up to the pair and goosed Nabiki causing the teen to jump in her place.

Laughing lightly Michiru stated, "Well someone seems to be a little frisky…"

Shrugging Setsuna answered, "A good lay does wonders for the psyche."

"Ohh…. Is that so…? So how was it?" Michiru asked as she gave Nabiki a contemplative once over.

"You'll have to try it out for yourself… Mere words just don't do it justice."

"Hmmm… Perhaps, this time I'll take you up on that. Though I'm not really all that into men… In this case though I might be willing to make an exception as she seems to be quite the little pistol…"

"Oh she is alright, I was lucky though… I had the added benefit of Hotaru and Nabiki here to offer up as distractions…"

"Hmmm… I'll think about it." Michiru said as she turned a hungry gaze downwards to her lover.

"Ohh… I almost forgot. I took the liberty of ordering dinner for all of us." Setsuna said over the increasing tempo of sounds coming from the back.

Haruka who had still been lamenting about running out of yen perked up at hearing that Setsuna had just ordered dinner. However before she could inquire to what had been ordered for her a wild eyed redhead burst through the back doors stark naked and stumbling her way.

12321

Ranma looked around for any potential ally to help fend her mother's advances off. Having just narrowly avoided being returned to her rightful gender when her mother had removed her bonds, she had taken the opportunity to flee. So with her mother hot on her heals she sought out the most likely source of help and made her way directly towards Nabiki, hopping up on the stage for want of the most direct route. A few days ago she might not have ever considered using Nabiki in such a way but after the night before, and deep thawing that afternoon, she figured that hopefully she could persuade the former ice queen. Sure it could still possibly cost her her soul, but at the moment she had better things to worry about. Like a very attractive mother wanting to build upon her mother-son bond.

1234321

Nodoka slid into the room gracefully as her eyes locked onto her target with her child's former impromptu gag grasped firmly in her hand. Spotting her stumbling prey Nodoka hopped up onto the stage to renew her pursuit.

1234321

"Say Setsuna…?" Haruka asked as she realized the redheaded vixen was about to trip over one of Makoto's legs.

"Yes…." Said woman drawled out slowly with no small amount of amusement in her voice.

1234321

Ranma swore to herself, her haste having caused her to miss two long slender legs belonging to a tall brunette that were laying across the stage as the girl in question preformed artfully to a very content Bambi, sending her off balance and sliding across the rest of the length of the stage legs first.

123454321

Smiling in anticipation as she latched onto two soft legs as they slid over her shoulders Haruka finished, "I think I'll just have the Clams…"

"Ohh Really…" Michiru said slowly as she turned her gaze to the temporarily stunned redhead wrapped around Haruka, "Are you sure about that… She is a guy after all…."

Nabiki smirked as she looked contemplatively down at her tea, noticing that Ranma's mother was about to befall the same fate of her son before she turned her gaze over to Setsuna to ask her a silent question.

"Do it…" Setsuna dared as her eyes twinkled with amusement causing Nabiki to dump her drink on Ranma transforming the girl back into a boy just as his mother slid into him from behind.

12321

Seconds earlier

121

Gazing lustfully into the wide open Gates of Mordor before her, Haruka leaned forward while inhaling the sweet scent of arousal and was about to reply, "Not where I'm looking…" But before she could get the words out of her mouth it was filled as a raven haired boy replaced the girl in front of her and another set of legs locked around her forcing her to keep her head in place causing her to let out a garbled, "GRrooofffmmm"

Chastising her lover as she leaned onto her back forcing her to go down further Michiru said, "Now now… It's not polite to talk with your mouth full."

123454321

Ami's head jerked up from her near catatonic state as she heard some commotion over at the stage. Frowning at the sight presenting itself at center stage Ami fumed, "I can't believe it… She's supposed to be a lesbian… How am I supposed to compete with that…" pausing briefly to adjust herself in her seat Ami continued sadly, "It's not fair… why can't I have a turn…"

Breaking off from her oral debate with Ami's breasts Hotaru said, "But Senpai, I'm giving you a turn."

Shaking her head after hearing Hotaru's remark Ami looked down at the younger girl and stared numbly having just realized her current state of undress and the fact that Hotaru was well on her way towards making a woman out of her. "How… When…"

Sensing the formerly blue leather clad girls discomfort Hotaru added helpfully, Setsuna momma asked me to see to your needs… You looked stressed… I thought this would help…" Suddenly turning her face into a cute pout she added, "I'm not helping am I… It's all my fault… I'm so sorry…"

Now faced with a distraught Hotaru Ami was forced to backpedal lest the younger girl start shedding tears, "No… No… You're helping…" After making a few satisfied moans Ami added, "See… I'm at the heights of womanly pleasure… Ohh… Yeah… That's the spot…"

"So I am helping then…" Hotaru exclaimed as she beamed proudly before her face was once again marred with a slight frown as she asked, "So what was wrong then?"

Sighing deeply Ami started, "You wouldn't understand."

Running her hand lightly across the older girls thigh Hotaru purred seductively, "Try me."

After suppressing a shiver at how sensual the younger girl sounded Ami said, "All my life… I dreamed and hoped for some amazing man to come along and sweep me off my feet. Before I even joined the Senshi I was way too shy to even consider approaching a guy. It only became harder for me after that as there just wasn't enough time between fighting the bad guy of the week and school. After awhile I guess I sort of just settled… Then this morning though… Pluto appeared and said that in order to save the future on of us would have to take his seed…" trailing off momentarily while she stifled a sniffle Ami added, "It's just that, everyone knows that Rei has a thing for Usagi… And Usagi had Mamoru… Minako and Makoto… Well you'd have to be blind to not see that coming… I just thought that it was finally my time to shine, I don't have the heavy attacks that the others do… I figured that I would finally be able to use some of my other skills…".

"But Senpai… You're the one that keeps us focused and gives us our strategies." Hotaru stated as she leaned up and began to lick some of the stray tears off of Ami's face.

"I guess it's too late now anyway…" Ami started s she parted her legs slightly to allow better access to the region between her thighs for Hotaru's roving hands. "I'm a lesbian now…"

"You are?!?" Came the surprised gasp as Hotaru shifted slightly to allow for better reach with her wandering hands.

"I'm… You and me…" Ami tried to get out awkwardly

"Silly Senpai… Just because I'm ravaging you like a drunken salary-man doesn't mean you're a lesbian."

"It doesn't?"

"No not at all… well unless you decide that you are going to swear off men for the rest of eternity."

"So I'm Bi then…?" Ami announced in a moment of self realization.

"Well technically not until you've had a man… But we can work on that later…" Hotaru said as she frowned at the sight on stage where her papa was currently poaching on her territory without her permission.

"What can we do though… At the way things are going it could be days before I get my chance."

"Hmmm…" Hotaru purred as she considered her options, "What if they weren't in the way…?"

"That could work, but we would have to keep them tied up so that they can't interrupt us…. Wait a second… That could work. I can tie them up. Then they won't be able to interfere." Ami said as she began laughing manically.

"Good… Goood…" Hotaru agreed somewhat sinisterly before adding, "Now if you don't mind lying down on your back and reciprocating a bit I would be very grateful."

1234321

Usagi closed the magna with a content sigh having been in her own little world as she read through it. Hearing a slurping noise next to her she briefly wondered when Minako got a dish of noodles and why it was that no one had thought to offer her any. Turning her head to express the unfairness of not thinking about others Usagi blinked, sitting next to her was not the busty blond Senshi of Venus, but a rather handsome young man with a pigtail. Feeling something brush against her leg she looked down and spotted two different sets of legs that were currently intertwined around the Senshi of Uranus. Following the smoother silkier version of the two her eyes spotted a rather attractive slightly older woman with auburn hair.

Nodoka smiled cheerfully at the blond next to her as she tightened her grip on her squirming son and said, "Oh hello Usagi… " Pausing briefly as she thought of the phallic candy in her hand Nodoka shifted slightly her position slightly and held it out to the young blond to ask, "Would you like some candy..? Oh where are my manners, have you met my son Ranma?"

"Well not formally Nodoka-san… " Usagi said as she slowly took the offered oral treat in hand, " And not so much in the flesh." She added as her eye's traveled downwards to where Haruka's head was moving, which happened to be when she discovered something …"Ooh….mmm, strawberry…"

1234321

The continuous sound of bamboo scraping along concrete accompanied Tatewaki Kuno, owner of countless self appointed platitudes, as he walked listlessly through the streets of Nerima with his bokken trailing behind him. Normally he would not dare to defile one of his bokken so, no… not with the countless late nights that he had spent polishing them to perfection. It was a shame really, had he been paying more attention to his surroundings and not lamenting over the vile tentacle monster Gosunkugi, he might have looked both ways before crossing the street.

1234321

Hirohito Satou, sole practitioner of Martial Arts Plastic Surgery and physical enhancements looked up from behind the wheel of his brand new Jaguar XK convertible after hearing an ominous meaty thump and instantly slammed on the brakes coming to a skidding halt that loudly advertised his cease of momentum with a piercing shriek. Carefully opening the door after looking back to ensure no other vehicles were coming he slid out of the driver's seat intent on finding out what he had hit. Walking carefully around the front of his vehicle he sighed with relief, nothing was damaged; the fine sheen of paint covering his brand new vehicle was unmarred from what ever had impacted it.

He was about to turn his attention to the undercarriage to make sure that pristine undercarriage had nothing wedged up underneath it when a low moan caught his attention. Peering past the side of his finely crafted auto he discovered the source of the sounds. It was a boy in his mid to late teens laying crumpled in a heap at the curb.

Walking up to the downed boy he frowned, _"It looks like someone just beat this boy with an ugly stick."_ Spotting a bokken laying a few feet away on the sidewalk he mentally amended, "_An ugly bokken… Well no worry, I am a doctor after all. It's nothing I can't fix… I shall take it on as my civic duty to help this poor fellow gain what genetics and bad breeding had obviously shorted him."_ Kneeling down he picked up the teen and was about to set him in the passenger seat but quickly changed his mind upon realizing that blood was incredibly hard to get out of upholstery.

"Well the trunk it is then…" Hirohito said to his unconscious companion as he stumbled to the back of his Jag. "Don't worry though by the time you wake up, you'll be a whole new you…"

1234321

Haruka blinked as she felt a set of slender hands trailing down her body, she would have liked to object at being handled so but with her mouth preoccupied at the moment the most she would have been hard pressed to express her displeasure. Not for the sensual massage mind you. No her objection basically stemmed from the fact that whomever was molesting her was also slowly stripping her out of her Fuku.

12334321

"And now for the gloves…" Michiru said as handed off the bodice and skirt to Nabiki.

"So why are you doing this again?" Nabiki asked as she appreciated the sight before her.

"Does she really need a reason?" Setsuna asked from Nabiki's left, "Haruka is a shameless flirt after all, perhaps this is just some sort of harmless revenge… I mean she stopped holding Haruka's head in place several minutes ago and instead …."

"Yeah… about that…. I thought you said that Blondie here was a confirmed lesbian."

Shrugging the green haired Senshi of time replied, "I thought she was too… but boy look at her go… If I didn't know her better I would swear that she practiced sword swallowing in her spare time…"

"I wouldn't say confirmed. More like had her heart broken by a younger man… Some sort of okonomiyaki chef, I think… Not really sure, it was before Haruka and I met." Michiru said as she worked a glove of her lovers hand. "All I know is that back then she was almost as boy crazy as both Minako and Makoto combined." Shooting a quick look over at the aforementioned duo's where the two were currently showing Bambi a rather good time she amended, "Well as boy crazy as they had appeared to be before today."

"Are you serious?" Setsuna asked.

Stunned over Setsuna's question Michiru replied, "How could you not know? I thought that with the gates you would have checked up on us before you activated us."

Shrugging said mistress of time commented, "Well I did… but I sort of just skimmed through to some of the more interesting parts."

"Bah…" Nabiki exclaimed, "It's more like she probably just watched you all sleep or something."

Michiru turned her gaze up to the exotic green haired beauty for a moment while she considered Nabiki's statement.

Suppressing a wince at the close scrutiny Setsuna defended herself with, "What..? I said I skipped through to some of the more interesting parts."

"Well… what's done is done I suppose…" Michiru said carefully, feeling unsure on whether she really cared or not that her house mate was apparently a voyeur. Putting that image aside to be thoroughly considered at a later time the famed musician turned to Nabiki with the final remains of Sailor Uranus' uniform and said to Nabiki, "Would you mind setting these somewhere for the meantime?"

Stifling her ingrained quick reply of '1000 yen' Nabiki assured the woman with, "Sure no problem." After all it was considered bad form to milk money from one of your idols.

"Oh hey, could you throw out these bottles too?" Setsuna added gathering up a few bottles and setting them into Nabiki's now over laden arms.

This time though Nabiki was under no such compulsion to not show her more opportune nature, however before she could express her desire for payment her mouth was filled with another candied treat. After internally debating on whether or not it was worth it to complain and consequently expel the delectable treat onto the floor, she shrugged and decided that the candy would do for payment for now… Later though was a different matter.

123454321

Al Bundy was in heaven. Of course his version of eternal paradise differed somewhat from the usual pearly gate norm, being that in his version he was surrounded by nearly naked women being hand fed food of a vast array of dishes. Of course this little corner of heaven was further magnified by the fact one of the women laying before him was a literal dish Sure she was attractive and all, some would even say that the woman was down right stunning. However in this case mere looks alone could not qualify the admittedly stunning women as a dish. No what qualified her as a dish was in fact that she was one as her body was in fact covered with a wide variety of foods.

Mamoru Chiba, destined prince of earth, sat silently next to his companion in awe over all of the women currently fawning all over his newfound injured friend. They had come to the establishment seeking nourishment after getting Mr. Bundy's shoulder checked out. Thankfully it was nothing major, just a slight strain, but the mere fact that the foreign women's shoe salesman from Chicago had taken out a demon with such ease had told him the value of maintaining this man's friendship.

_12321_

Ryouga-chan sighed to herself for the hundredth time in the past hour as she had continued to examine her body. Overall she had been disturbingly pleased with her overall appearance but there was one part of her new anatomy that just left her with a unsettled feeling. It wasn't her breasts, they were rather nice looking, full and perky. Not as big as a few of the other girls in the club but not the smallest set there either. Her face was rather pleasant to look at, her fangs while present were no longer her most prominent feature, that honor now resided with her petite slightly upturned nose. Nor was she distressed by her now fragile looking hands and feet that were no longer marred by the small scars born from a harsh life on the road.

No what had her standing there examining herself for the past hour was that once her gaze left her taut stomach and trailed down her narrow waist past her flaring hips it would latch on to the last portion of her new anatomy, her freakishly large feeling butt. _"It looks like two large hams pressed together. _Ryouga-chan thought to herself as she finally came to a conclusion as to why it was bothering her so much. _"Just great I'm finally rid of the pig… Pork butt… Fan fricken tastict I'll never loose that little nickname now…" _Mentally switching hers into a lighter mood the neo girl blushed as the buried thoughts from the furo that morning reasserted themselves, _" I'll be Ranma's not so little Pork Butt…"_

"If you want there's several rooms in the back and upstairs where you would be able to give yourself a rather thorough examination." Setsuna said as she came up behind Ryouga-chan illicitating a shriek of surprise from the raven haired girl.

Holding her hand to her chest to quell her now furiously beating heart Ryouga hissed, "Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" Came the coy response.

"Sneak up on me like that…" Ryouga huffed in annoyance before the fact that she did not know this woman registered, "Uhmm, Who are you?"

Shaking her head at the girls bluntness Setsuna bowed slightly and answered with a flourish, "Setsuna Meioh, Senshi of Pluto, Guardian of Time… At your service… Oh and you still haven't answered me on if you would like me to show you to one of the private rooms."

"Ryouga Hibiki… I.. Err guess… Not sure anymore…" Blushing at the implication at what she would be doing in a private room by herself studying her new body she quickly added, "No thanks… I'm… Good… Maybe later…"

Shaking her head at the girls awkwardness Setsuna replied shrug, "Suite yourself, I offered… I am curious though. Would you mind doing me a favor? I mean that mirror isn't going anywhere so after you finish helping me out you can go right on back to staring at your rather pleasant behind." Taking a few steps back from the neo girl she added with evident appreciation in her tone, "Though I do say it is rather tantalizing to look at… Plenty of cushion for the push'in… But not overly so…"

"Err… Thanks…" Ryouga-chan replied awkwardly in embarrassment. "You mentioned a favor?"

"I did." Setsuna responded forgoing her instincts to lightly tease the dark haired girl, "I ordered dinner for everyone here and it should be arriving shortly. But… With the current state of dress several of our friends are in right now I think it would be best for everyone if someone waited outside for the food."

"What do you mean? What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

Shaking her head in amusement over the girls indigent reply Setsuna grabbed her by the shoulders and pointed her towards the stage while she clarified, "I was talking about the near ocean of exposed flesh over at the stage. Not about you."

"Sorry about that…" Ryouga replied weakly as she hung her head slightly to avoid watching her former eternal nemesis having a rather good time. The fact that her cheeks had flushed and her heart had started racing again at the sight only served to make her feel more uncomfortable as it was invoking more of those treacherous feelings.

"No problem. I understand that this has been a rather trying day full of new experiences for you… So would you mind waiting outside for the food?"

Glad to have an opportunity to escape the room and it's occupants the neo raven haired girl responded slowly in the hopes of not betraying herself any further, "Sure.. I guess… It's not like I'm doing anything important right now anyway."

"Good." Setsuna said as she placed enough yen into Ryouga's small hands to cover the food and a respectable tip. "Oh and would you mind taking out the trash too? It's over next to the bar."

"I guess…" Ryouga said as she turned to make her way over to the bar to gather up the trash only to stop in her tracks as Setsuna placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh and Ryouga honey, there's nothing wrong with the way you look. In fact there are a lot of girls that would kill for a body like yours."

1234321

A few moments ago

Nabiki tossed the pilfered Fuku belonging to Sailor Uranus onto the edge of the bar before dropping the mass of now empty bottles, breaking a few of them in the process, in the trash bin. Frowning slightly because the bag was now sliding out of the bin from the weight of the bottles, Nabiki grabbed a hold of the sides of the bag and gave it a few tugs to ensure that there was now enough slack for it to remain in place. Her duty finished she turned back over towards the stage to watch the impromptu show.

If the brunette would have stayed just a moment longer though she would have realized that in her haste to unburden herself that the uniform she had placed down on the bar was not going to remain at its current location. That due to her haste, it was unbalanced and as such began to slowly slip down over the edge of the bar into the trash.

12321

With Ryouga

Ryouga glanced around quickly before grabbing the sides of the trash bag and tied it shut. Hefting it out of the bin after a bit of fumbling because apparently there were broken bottles now clanging around she hurried over to the door, not wanting to risk the bag tearing open because she took her time.

After getting through the outer door of the club she cursed feeling a small amount of liquid make its way onto her leg. Not wanting to risk spilling any more of the liquid on herself she picked up her pace briefly before coming to a jarring halt as something occurred to her. She had no idea on where the trash cans were.

1234321

A few minutes earlier

Konatsu felt relieved as the wind tugged gently at his hair while he roof hopped his way to deliver a rather ludicrous order. After taking another long reaching leap to the next building he realized that he would eventually have to face the facts. That being that something had happened the day before that had drastically changed the interpersonal dynamics of his Ukyo-sama's life.

He was not completely sure, though if he were a betting girl he would say that there had been some sort of life altering revelation that had taken place and that most likely Ranma-san was the most likely culprit. Because yesterday after coming back from her time out with Ranma and his other suitors his Ukyo Sama had surprised him in a way that had left him shell shocked fort he rest of the day and well into the evening.

What had she done?

She had kissed him.

Sure it had been just a quick peck on the cheek but For the genderly confused teen it was as major boon, probably right up there with that pretty pink kimono he had spotted a yesterday while window shopping… and of course a fabulous pair of sandals to go with it.

Despite his good fortune though Konatsu was beginning to worry, ever since that kiss his Ukyo Sama had been getting more aggressive as the hours had ticked away. In the span of the past twenty four hours his spatula toting boss had gone from giving him innocent pecks on the cheek to aggressively feeling him up the in front of the customers.

Sure the resulting tips had been really nice but he could do without the public shows of attention as per his training as the best dam Kunoichi around sort of relied on being unnoticed, something that he was hard pressed to do with his cross-dressing boss manhandling him at every opportunity.

Realizing that he had arrived at the delivery's address Konatsu made his final leap, one that he belatedly realized would set him down right behind a raven haired girl with a rather pleasantly plump looking backside.

12321

Feeling a presence appear out of nowhere behind her Ryouga squealed girlishly while spinning around, tossing the slightly torn bag in her hands off to the side so she could show this new threat that she was still a world class martial artist regardless of her newly found sex. Unfortunately for the former pig cursed youth, her now dainty feet got caught up on themselves resulting in her arms flailing wildly as she started to spin out of control.

Konatsu had instantly braced himself in anticipation for a well deserved slap and was almost ready to offer up an apology for startling the poor girl. Before he could even utter a word in his defense though, he realized that in her haste to confront him the raven haired girl had lost her footing. Moving at speeds that would rival Ranma-Sama on his slowest day the effeminate ninja moved forward while shifting his bundle of packaged food into a one-handed grip.

Ryouga slowly opened her eyes after her world had stopped spinning. Blinking at the sudden influx of light she tried to focus her vision, staring blankly ahead as she wondered what could have possibly happened to prevent her ungraceful fall. Slowly her eyes began to slide back into focus outlining first a long raven mane that swayed gently in the slight breeze obscuring her rescuers face. For a moment she just stared slack jawed, "_I can't believe this… I haven't even been a girl for a full day and I'm already being swept off my feet… By another girl no less… What would Ranma say..? She's so gentle… her strong hands seem like soft little vices holding me in place…" _Feeling her body begin to betray her for the countless time that day Ryouga tried to mask her blush while erotic fantasies began to play themselves through her mind.

Unfortunately the moment quickly ended, disallowing her from further thoughts of her pigtailed former nemesis or her unknown savior as the wind shifted revealing her rescuer to be no one other than Nerima's own resident Kunoichi. Shocked that the effeminate boy could produce some of the rather strong feelings that were running rampant through her body Ryouga shrieked loudly while breaking away from Konatsu's grasp.

Konatsu blushed slightly over the warmth that had enveloped him while he held the flighty maiden in his arms before his face contorted into one of confusion as he realized that the slender arm that had formerly been holding said girl was now suspiciously empty. "_I can't believe… I only feel that way about Ukyo-Sama… So beautiful… and that nose… Hey where'd she go?" _Raising his head to search for the mysterious maiden Konatsu looked around for any sign of the nameless girl. Fortunately for him though the wind chose that moment to pick up once again clueing him as to her whereabouts with the sound of flapping cloth. Following the sounds he shifted his vision upwards until he came across slender set of smooth silky legs, unable to stop his own movement his eyes continued their upward trek, consequently discovering the source of the fluttering sound.

Apparently some how the back of the girls skirt had managed to flare up revealing a lacy blue thong. Try as he might though Konatsu could not tear away his eyes from the lovely visage on display above him. Well not until his keen eyes noticed a slightly darker blue embroidery running through the lace. Thankfully he had been gifted with exceptionally sharp vision, something that he credited to being able to be as good as he was. Focusing in on the barely visible embroidery he started to make out words in the lace.

/// per f an S o///

"_No that's not right… there's more…"_

"_roper f an S o"_

"_roper f Ran Sao"_

Blinking as the last of the letters became clear Konatsu read the message out loud in disbelief, "Property of Ranma Saotome…" Realizing that he was staring at another mans booty, the cross dressed teen automatically adverted his eyes before his mind registered a very traitorous line of thought, "_Why is it that every time I meet a girl I find attractive Ranma-san already has a claim on her? Though he's not here right now… And it would be considered impolite if I didn't try to talk to her… And you should always try to make eye contact when speaking to a girl… Unfortunately, I can't see her eyes… Very unfortunate indeed… Well I guess I will have to settle with just looking in that general direction until I spot her lovely eyes… Her two well formed… perfectly proportioned… pleasantly plump… Silky smooth looking… eyes???_"

12321

Ryouga eeped in embarrassment as she clung to the side of the building as she realized that the wind had caught a hold of her jumper and consequently exposing her backside in the process. Not wanting to give Konatsu any more of a free show she released her iron grip on the side of the building and pushed off, doing a few graceful flips in the process, intent on showing the male Kunoichi that she was not some prissy unskilled girl. Unfortunately in her hurry to get off the wall she did not fully consider her predicament and subsequently gave the delivery boy a rather pleasant tip.

"_I'm in love with Ukyo-Sama… And she likes me back… I do not find this girl attractive… cute… stunningly beautiful?" Konatsu muttered silently to himself as he tried to steady his resolve._

Feeling really awkward and wishing that the world would collapse where she was now standing and swallow her whole Ryouga tried to find a worthy distraction, anything to take the cross-dressing ninja's attention away from her. Spotting the package resting in his arms the raven haired girl groaned, "_She just had to order the food from there… Well at least no one followed him here." _

Konatsu nervously shifted his feet after having caught himself staring at the girl. Coughing lightly he tried to speak, "Excuse me miss… I… have an order…"

Not trusting her voice at the moment for any other sounds than a mousy squeak Ryouga nodded while producing the yen that Setsuna had given her and thrust it forward with the hopes that Konatsu would take the hint.

Konatsu stepped forward once he realized that the girl must now be too embarrassed to willing speak to him. While this distressed him somewhat it also firmed his resolve to get her to say something. Taking the money from her hand he began to slowly count it out, with the hopes that by taking his time he would find a way to draw her out.

Ryouga wanting to get back inside as soon as possible made a move to retrieve the order from the ninja only to sigh in frustration as said ninja took a step back and said, "Miss you gave me too much."

Ryouga looked down in embarrassment realizing that she was going to have to speak, after a brief prayer to whatever Kami would listen to her would help her keep treacherous body in line she replied, "You can keep the change."

Dodging another one of the girls attempts to retrieve the food Konatsu rebutted, "Are you sure? It's an awfully large tip."

Nodding Ryouga-chan made another move to grab a hold of the food, feeling only slightly disappointed when Konatsu actually relinquished it to her."

Truthfully Konatsu had been wanting to draw out the sparse conversation longer just so he could work up enough nerve to ask the lovely visage her name but after dodging her the second time his eyes spotted a mess twenty feet away. A mess he realized that he was responsible for because he had startled her and caused her to loose her grip on the bag as she spun around ready to defend herself. So, feeling guilty for making such a mess he relinquished his hold on the packaged bundle in his arms and apologized softly, "I'm sorry about startling you earlier.."

Ryouga was about to refute his statement before she realized that by doing so she would draw the conversation out more and until she had a proper handle on her new body she was feeling very reluctant to do so.

"… you don't have to worry though. I'll clean it all up… It's the least I can do after receiving such a generous tip from you.."

Looking over to where the Kunoichi was looking Ryouga blushed again realizing that in her momentary moment of weakness she had made quite a mess of broken glass. Looking down to her feet again to hide her embarrassed blush Ryouga replied softly, "Thank-you Konatsu."

Konatsu was barely able to hide his admiration of the girls gently swaying hips as the girl walked away tantalizing him with her perfectly formed backside. It was not until several minutes after the nameless girl had disappeared back into the club that he was able to break out of his hormone induced stupor and attend to the task that he had willingly volunteered himself for. After taking several purpose filled steps toward the torn remains of the trash bag Konatsu stopped dead in his tracks as one thing occurred to him, _"She knows my name???" _with a wide grin slowly enveloping his face Konatsu took another few steps, "_How? I don't ever remember seeing her before… She was wearing a Furinkan Jumper though. Maybe she goes to school there? I can't ask Ukyo-san about her… Perhaps, I'll be able to get away from the shop for a little bit to buy some information from Nabiki… Or I could just…" _Pausing in mid step as the wind picked up and took hold onto the now empty trash bag revealing the most darling little skating uniform underneath Konatsu squealed girlishly in excitement and exclaimed in a soft hiss, "Sooo pppprrreeetttyyyy."

Rushing over to the precious looking garment the cross dressing Kunoichi knelt down to pick it up cradling it to her faux bosom. After a few moments of just sitting there hugging the uniform tightly Konatsu wrinkled her nose and muttered, "Uhhh… It may be absolutely fabulous but boy does it reek of cheap booze and loose women. Don't worry though… Daddy's going to take you home and make you all better…" switching his voice into a higher pitched girlish version of baby talk he continued, "Yes she will… She will… And then when you are all cleaned up I saw the perfect set of knee high boots at the store … I did… Yes I did…"

12321

Noticing a sudden influx of sunlight Setsuna tore her gaze from the spectacle before her and glanced over to the door. Rising out of the chair to her feet she clapped her hands twice drawing everyone in the nearby vicinities attention to her. Clearing her throat she called out, "Dinners here." Holding up her hands to silence more than a few complaints over the interruption of their fun she added, "You're all growing girls…"

"HEY!!!" Ranma objected as Haruka pulled away from him.

Not sure which part he was objecting too, being called a growing girl or the fact that Haruka just pulled away from him Setsuna tried to placate him with, "Relax Ranma honey. I was talking about the others."

"Okay." Ranma replied happily, "Hey Blondie-chan… Setsuna said she wasn't talking about us."

Shaking her head in exasperation Setsuna called out, "No Ranma… That's not what I meant… I was calling the others growing girls. Not… Haruka stop that… It's time to eat… That means you too Nodoka… Stop trying to feel up your son and come and eat."

"Fine." Haruka responded as she pulled away from the pigtailed teen with a visible pout.

Turning to Ryouga who had just finished her approach to the stage Setsuna offered the raven haired girl a warm smile of gratitude and asked, "Why don't I help you set these out… Just place them out on the stage so the others can just pick out what they want." Realizing that they were still missing two Senshi Setsuna turned her head to the far corner and called out, "Hotaru… Ami… It's time to eat. Come and get it while it's hot."

Sighing as she lifted her head Hotaru replied with a pout, "But momma… I am eating… And it's hot too…"

"Hey she has you there Sets.." Haruka replied as she looked around for her clothes adding in a mumble when she was certain she was out of earshot, "Wish I would have thought of that… Dammit where is my Fuku…"

1234321

Sometime later, after dinner

12321

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes…"

"I don't know?"

"Look Haruka." Michiru stated rather forcibly, "I'm not mad at you. I was right there. It's okay."

Adjusting the towel that now hid her modesty due to her Fuku having been somehow misplaced Haruka asked in a pout, "Then why won't you let me kiss you?"

Giving of a rather loud sigh of exasperation Michiru said, "Let's examine just where exactly your mouth has been in the past hour…"

"But we just finished eating… There's no icky boy germs left in there for you."

"True… But I wasn't the one that just had to have the anchovy okonomiyaki with extra wasabi." Michiru chastised gently before she noticed her lover fumbling with her towel to preserve her modesty. Shaking her head at her lovers antics she added, "You were already dressed for class this morning before you transformed."

"Yeah and?" The tomboyish towel clad Senshi asked not following her partners train of thought.

"So… If you drop the transformation you'll be back to wearing what you were before you powered up."

"Oooh… Right. Why didn't I think about that earlier?".

1234321

Ryouga sighed in contentment as she pushed away the remains of a half eaten Okonomiyaki away from her. _"Boy am I full. One and a half Okonomiyaki's really filled me up. I wonder if this is another perk of being a girl? Not having to eat as much to be full.. Full… Wow, I haven't been full for ages. I guess no longer having to ration food out of fear of not knowing when I'll be able to stock up again really makes a difference." _Leaning back into her seat Ryouga once again considered the meal she had just eaten, "_I wonder what kind of meat that was? What ever it was, it sure was tasty."_

12321

Usagi looked enviously at the half eaten okonomiyaki sitting in front of Ryouga. She just did not understand how some girls could eat so little and not be hungry all the time. She had eaten four of the tastypancakes and was still hungry. Realizing that the girl next to her was likely stuffed due to her posture Usagi decided to ask if she could have what was left.

_12321_

"Excuse me, Ryouga?"

Turning her head to look at Usagi the content feeling neo girl asked, "Yes?"

"Are you going to finish that?"

Realizing that the girl wanted what was left of her okonomiyaki Ryouga replied, "No, go ahead."

"Great. Thanks, Pork Okonomiyaki is my absolute favorite."

"_Pork??? That was Pork?"_ Ryouga thought in alarm before her content smile returned, "_Well… It was still delicious… Even if it IS Cannibalism. I guess that's just something else I'll have to get used to as well…"_

12321

Ranma was feeling suspicious as he looked around the room, somehow during the course of dinner a few of the girls had disappeared to somewhere. _"I'm just being paranoid… Besides even if they were out to get me. It's not like it would be all that bad. Though the fact that my mother is among the missing is a bit worrisome."_

1234321

Rei cautiously peeked around the corner; unlike almost everyone else she had noticed the steady decrease in the female population from the main room. It had started innocently enough with just Setsuna and that girl with the page styled haircut but then she began to notice others slowly trickling out of the room.

Normally she might not have been so curious at what the others were doing with their own bodies but then Nodoka had left the room and frankly that worried her. It was not that she found the woman intimidating or anything. No… the cause of her worries were that unlike the others, she had seen the woman's eyes light up as they had discussed what exactly was going on.

The final nail in the coffin for her had come when the older woman had tried to assist her son earlier with Haruka. Somehow she knew that if she allowed this woman's actions to go unchecked, she very well might wind up having to share Usagi.

And that was unacceptable.

She had just managed to squeeze into the now vacant hole that Mamoru had left behind earlier and she was not about to share.

Well at least not for several years at the very least. Preferably somewhere around the two-hundred mark.

1234321

"And that's what I think we should do." Hotaru stated with complete seriousness as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't you think that it's a little too much?" Nabiki questioned as she fended off a grope from Nodoka.

"I agree. I'm certain that my manly son has enough skills and stamina to sate everyone's carnal desires…" with her eyes taking an extremely dangerous glint Nodoka added dreamily, "Why he's so manly… He can literally charm the pants off of a confirmed lesbian with nothing more than his overbearing manly presence."

"Right…" Hotaru replied as she agreed with the older woman's sentiment.

"You know something has been bugging me."

"What's that Nabiki-Senpai?" Ami asked nervously, hoping that the slightly older girl would not squash her hopes right then and there.

Turning to face Hotaru, Nabiki asked, "Is it just me or did you get taller in the several hours that we've known each other?"

"You know? Come to think about it… she seems older too… Not too much perhaps a few years." Setsuna said as she held back a knowing smirk.

"Let me see." Nodoka asked as she stepped closer to The violet eyed girl. "I'd say around seventeen or so." She added after a moment of silent consideration.

"Nodoka-san?"

"Yes Hotaru-Chan?"

"Could you stop squeezing my breasts? It's not that I don't mind but… " Blushing bright red in embarrassment she continued I a near whisper, "They're kind of tender right now."

Shaking her head because apparently Nodoka could judge a girls age like a piece of fruit Setsuna decided to point something out, "Hotaru's tender breasts aside, perhaps we should do something about Sailor Mars?"

"I knew it…" Hotaru exclaimed as she pounded her fist into her hand, "If we don't take action now poor Ami will never get her chance and will have to remain an old spinster for the rest of her life."

"Hey!!!" Ami objected, "We're about the same age now."

At that moment, much to the mistress of time's chagrin, a small vortex appeared seemly unnoticed by everyone else. Recognizing it as a slight temporal displacement reeking of her energy signature she relaxed so as to not alarm the others to what they couldn't see. Just then though a small folded up paper sped out from the displacement so fast that not even her reflexes honed over the course of several millennia were fast enough for her to prevent it from smacking her sharply in the face.

With the others now watching in curiosity over what exactly had happened Setsuna knelt down gracefully, not wanting her irritation to show and retrieved the slip of paper. Deftly unfolding she read, "Actually Hotaru is now eighteen years and three months old."

"I am…" Hotaru stated in alarm, "I had thought something was off but I didn't think that I had changed that much."

"Are you sure? She doesn't really look that much older." Ami stated as she peered closely into Hotaru's face wondering why she had not noticed it earlier.

Shrugging Setsuna replied, "That's what it say's here…. Oh wait there's more… It also say's that Hotaru doesn't look much older because of something called Magical girl genetics."

"Magical girls Genetics…" Nabiki slowly repeated dubiously, "Are you sure about that? I might not have known her before this morning but that seems awfully quaint."

Ignoring Nabiki for the moment in favor for returning Ami's gaze Hotaru exclaimed, "Wow!!! How come I didn't notice this before?"

"Notice what Hotaru?" Ami asked.

"We're about the same height now."

"Wow… We are." Ami exclaimed.

"Yes we are… Do you know what this means?"

"No, what's that Hotaru-chan?" Setsuna asked as she looked over the girl wondering how she could have missed Hotaru's aging before mentally consoling herself with, "_Well it's not like I had ever really looked at her closely when she was naked before. This morning I just thought that she was just developed for her age."_

"This means that Momma and Papa have to call me Senpai now." Mentally switching gears as another thought surfaced Hotaru nearly wailed in concern, "Oh no…"

"What's wrong?" Setsuna asked in alarm as she was snapped out of her thoughts.

"My clothes…"

"What about your clothes?" Ami asked as she looked over the girls assamble,

"Nothing will fit me anymore. I'll have to replace everything." The now older girl realized with dismay as she looked down at what had once been her favorite outfit..

"Oh…" Ami replied, " I had just thought that you were going for a naughty schoolgirl look."

Shrugging Setsuna tried to alleviate the girls fears with, "You look fine dear. Sure that skirt is now a bit small and while your breasts haven't grown that much your bra doesn't seem to be bothering you too much."

Looking down at her feet Hotaru blushed and replied quietly, "I'm not wearing a bra… I took it off earlier… It was too small."

"Ohh… Well that's not so bad."

"It's not?"

"No not at all." Setsuna answered, "If it's just your bra's that don't fit anymore well that's not really much of a problem to replace. And even if we need to replace more than that… Well I have more than enough money for that.".

"That's a relief." Hotaru sighed, " I was really worried there for a moment."

Realizing that no one was going to answer her on how it was that magical girl genetics was a logical baseline answer for Hotaru not realizing that she had apparently both aged and grew Nabiki began to look around. After a few moments she noticed that they were currently missing one very amorus alien deciding to clue the others in on her little discovery she said, "Where's Nodoka?"

123221

Rei braced herself for a confrontation once her cover had been blown but when no action was taken after a few moments of having her cover blown she visibly relaxed and leaned in closer in an attempt to hear everything that was being said. After all if they did not want her to listen then surely they would have done something once Setsuna blew her cover.

Feeling something brush up against her leg the Fiery Senshi did her best to ignore the slight sensation in favor of remaining silent so as to not remind the others of her presence. Fortunately for her she had countless hours of meditation as a shrine maiden to fall back upon to ignore whatever it was brushing softly against her.

12321

"Well, as I said the rooms ready. So you can lure Ranma in there whenever you're ready." Setsuna said as she made a point to change the subject away from where Nodoka had gone.

Signing dreamily in relief and excitement Ami asked once again just to clarify things, "Are you sure that you are all okay with this?"

Waving the bluette's worries aside Nabiki stated, "Normally I'd probably be pretty adamant about not sharing Ranma but... I don't know... It's like a switch was turned or something and now... I want to be with him though at the same time sharing him with other attractive girls just seems so right."

"Besides…" Setsuna added with a perverted grin, "We'll be right there just in case any issue's pop up that you can't handle alone…. And of course Hotaru will be right there with you as well."

1234321

Rei's eye ticked in annoyance as she withheld a slight shiver at the sensation of something crawling up the back of her thigh. It was something she was used to, having her mind try to play tricks on her while she meditated so she would lose her concentration. She was experienced though and determined to not give into it. Not even when she felt whatever her mind was dredging up start to creep over her more intimate regions.

12321

Nodoka smiled to herself as she felt the young flower stifle another tantalizing tremble of need. Normally she might not have been so bold but the constant displays of carnal pleasure had heightened her libido after several years of cold showers and nightly frustrations. Today though it was like a dam had broke and unleashed all her pent up repressions and she was finding herself feeling nearly twenty years younger and in dire need of a marathon sating.

Boldly moving her hands to more intimate regions Nodoka shuddered in anticipation, soon she would have this lovely girl in her thrall and then it would only be a matter of time until she was finally rewarded with some special bonding time with her Adonis of a son.

123312

Rei tensed up warily as light maniacal laughter started to softly erupt directly behind her. Slowly she turned her head just as the light sounds began to increase in volume.

12321

Nodoka grinned hungrily as the raven haired girl turned to greet her. Not wanting to waste anymore time with words Nodoka decided to act by grabbing the girl and dragging her into a nearby room.

1234321

Meanwhile in the very dark confines of the Kuno Mansions subbasement

12321

Pantyhose Taro woke up slowly with a moo-ish groan. the last thing he remembered was lighting up a cigarette after defeating all of those crazy nearly naked catholic schoolgirls. As his mind caught up with that fact he realized what was wrong with his situation, instead of lying outside against an iron gate on the concrete he was inside a dark looking room made out of cinder blocks.

Jerking to his feet and thus caught completely off guard when he felt something tighten around his neck, arresting his upward momentum immediately causing him to fall backwards and slide back down the wall to the floor.

"Ahh... Ranma-Sama you're awake..." Kodachi purred as she approached the large tentacled monster. "I have been waiting for you to regain consciousness for several hours now."

Taro's eyes narrowed dangerously as he recognized the crazy girl from the morning. Unfortunately without the added benefit of human vocal cords he would have to settle for a ever menacing moo to show his displeasure at being shackled to the wall by his now tender neck.

"Now... Now. Ranma-Sama. I know that you must be upset for me imprisoning you so but it's really the only way I can help you."

_"What the hell... She thinks I'm fem-boy_..." Mooing in agitation as that thought made itself clear Taro tried to lunge his tentacles foreword to show the crazy shrew that he was no aqua-phobic two bit cross dresser with a need for overcompensating, only for the clearly delusional girl to effortlessly step out of range at the last minute.

Stepping out of the tentacles range Kodachi giggled lightly and exclaimed in fake surprise, "My my aren't you eager... " Sliding her hands across her trench coat clad body she continued, "What ever shall I do??? " Gaining a dangerous glint in her eyes she mock exclaimed, "Oh I know… I shall have to exorcize the demon from your person."

Taro mooed angrily in an attempt to show his displeasure at being confined to shackles.

Tapping her index finger to her chin in order to discreetly wipe away a small amount of drool Kodachi considered, "Of course even for one such as I… to take on a task of such epic proportions such as this… Well I am afraid that I am clearly in over my head…. "Ignoring her Ranma's-sama's moo of desire the slightly crazed girl continued in her monologue, "It shames me so to admit it but I am afraid that I will have to call in some help for this. For while I have the fortitude to carry this burden alone I fear that my body is not up to the task." reaching out and grabbing a hold of the nearest tentacle Kodachi gave it a loving squeeze and finished, "Fear not though my dear… For I have decided to retain the services of the St. Hebereke's school for girls' entire rythemtic gymnastics team…"

Taro blinked as the crazy but admittedly attractive girl clapped her hands together loudly wondering what exactly was going on. His wonder did not last long though as immediately following the girls clap the door to his prison opened up and admitted several other girls all clad in identical nearly see through kimonos.

123421

With Akane

12321

Akane trudged back into the house after spending almost the entire day showing her martial might in a true test of skill that had encompassed several blocks of Nerima.

Kasumi sensing that someone had finally arrived home left the confines of her kitchen where she was busying herself with rearranging the cupboards and exclaimed with relief, "Oh My Akane… You're home…" Noticing her youngest sister's rather haggard appearance she added, "Are you alright?"

Still feeling the rush of adrenaline flowing through her body Akane crowed, "Alright..? I feel great!"

"That's nice." Kasumi replied, feigning interest as she went to return to the important task of alphabetizing the canned goods in the cabinets.

Wanting to regale her sister with tales of her mighty martial prowess Akane followed Kasumi into the kitchen while absently rubbing her hands and wrists.

"Are you sure that you're alright? You seem to be rubbing your wrists like you sprained them." Kasumi stated as she realized that her sister was following her back into the kitchen.

"Well… Now that you mention it…" Akane started carefully not really wanting to admit a weakness even if it was after the fact. "I'm not really sure what happened. All I know is that after I finished beating off all those perverts…"

Even though she knew that it was rude to interrupt Kasumi couldn't help herself, "You beat them all off?"

"Yeah? So what?" Akane snorted, "How else do you think I got them to leave me alone."

"So scandalous." Kasumi hissed under her breath before calmly asking in concern, "They didn't force you did they?"

"No… Not really… Well they didn't really give me any other options either." Akane answered truthfully, as her whole body swelled with pride over her accomplishment.

"Well… I suppose that it's alright then… Even though it wasn't very ladylike…" Kasumi considered slowly.

Confused over Kasumi's reaction Akane immediately tried to defend her actions and retorted, "Unladylike? How is it unladylike? I mean sure I'll admit that had some problems handling them all at the same time at first and unfortunately went down a couple of times… But once I fell into a rhythm things just started to slide into place… Besides it's not like I didn't do anything that any of the perverted baka's hussies haven't done before…" Scoffing lightly at the idea that manhandling men dressed up as giant rubber phallic tools was somehow unladylike Akane added, "Besides what else was I supposed to do..? Let them take me like some two bit damsel in distress and wait for someone to save me?"

Mentally shooting down the ready response of, 'Why not? It's worked before." Kasumi replied, "Akane, I'm sure that even though you and Ranma have broken up, he would have been perfectly willing to save you."

"And let that pervert have all the fun?"

"Now Akane, that's not very nice." Kasumi chided gently, "While Ranma may enjoy battling with his friends he certainly doesn't ever have any fun."

Staring at her eldest sister incredulously Akane scoffed again and shot back, "Yeah right sis… Tell me another one… Ranma not having any fun? Have you seen the way that pervert goes at it with his father every morning?"

Holding her hand to her face to hide her scandalized expression Kasumi stated, "Oh My… I wasn't aware of that. Are you sure… I mean Mr. Saotome and Ranma? Is Ranma a girl when he does this?"

Waving off her sisters shock Akane answered, "Sometimes… Sometimes he's a guy… Usually though he finishes up as a girl. I don't see how it really matters though."

"How can it not matter?"

Wondering if her sister had hit her head or something Akane replied, "Well it's not like Mr. Saotome is always human when they're doing it."

1234321

Soun's eyes widened in surprise at the latest tidbit of information that his youngest daughter had released. He had not meant to eavesdrop, instead had been making his way into the kitchen to look for some Saki to help alleviate the boredom that had sunk in with a near empty house.

Regardless of his original intentions though he had managed to overhear almost the entire conversation and was drawing some rather obscene conclusions as a result. Not wanting to hear about and further escapades involving either his daughter or his two house guests he burst into the room with twin rivers of tears flowing freely from his eyes and wailed, "WAAGH… MY POOR BABY…"

"Huh? What?" Akane asked as her father rushed into the room, "I'm alright daddy… See…" She added while spreading her arms apart to show that while her clothes may be ruined she was not hurt in the slightest.

"My baby… My poor baby girl…" Soun sobbed as he fell to his knee's and pounded his fists into the floor, "Corrupted into loosing her innocence in a misguided attempt to over come her fears of intimacy…"

"Innocence?" Akane wondered as she thought about all that had happened since the Saotome's had came into her life, "I lost that a long time ago."

"No…" Soun whispered hoarsely, "It can't be…it's not true."_ "Am I that bad of a father that I failed to realize that my baby daughter had started to partake in the pleasures of the flesh at an early age… Oh Kimiko… where did we go wrong…"_

Feeling rather annoyed at her fathers antics Akane demanded hotly, "What are you talking about? You should be proud of me…"

"Proud…" Soun muttered weakly in response.

Shaking her head sadly over how little her father thought of her skills she tearily replied, "Yes proud… As in beaming with pride over my accomplishments."

Not realizing that her own sister was apparently a nymphomaniac Kasumi tried to get a handle on the situation, "Akane…"

"No Kasumi… Daddy should know… " Akane said as she began to recount her battle, "At first I was caught off guard… My movements were awkward and unsure as I found myself trying to fend off their advances as I tried to adjust to my new form. They were relentless in their attacks though, calling out all sorts of perverted attacks… Strike of the golden spear, flop of the flaccid Phallus… but in the true spirit of anything goes I adapted and over came…"

"No more… No more…" Soun pleaded from his position on the ground not wanting to hear his youngest recap her intimate escapades.

Huffing in indignation at her father not wanting to hear about how well she had handled herself when faced with overwhelming odds, Akane turned to make her way out of the room. As she left the room, she shot back over her shoulder, "Momma would have been proud of me."

1234321

Back at Crystal's Tokyo palace

12321

In the main room of the club, Ranma had moved away from the stage onto one of the many couches adorning the walls intent on resting his eyes for a bit to recuperate from his earlier activities. Staring at the now cold glass of tea in his hand he briefly debated on splashing himself with the cold liquid, just in case some of the other girls decided to get frisky with him while he was trying to rest up.

Looking directly across the room he recognized the tall blond from earlier snuggling warmly up to a woman with aquamarine colored hair.

12321

Haruka glanced across the room back towards the young man that she had not yet officially met and smiled upon spotting him gazing back at her. Feeling playful she switched her gaze to that of her soul mates eyes while shifting her position slightly to reveal what exactly her hands where up to.

12321

Michiru hissed softly in pleasure as her lover's hands continued with their ministrations, wondering why Haruka had shifted her body into what must surely be an uncomfortable position. Her wonder was brief though as she realized that her blond tomboy was intentionally giving her pigtailed acquaintance a bit of a show. Mentally shrugging at the idea she decided to just roll with it, "_Well I guess if a young man is going to come between us… Preferably at the same time… We couldn't really do much better."_ Nodding to herself in agreement, the Neptunian Senshi smirked visibly, offering their pigtailed watcher a wink while moving her hands to slowly caress Haruka's firm buttocks while lifting up her school skirt, in the process revealing a pair of cheeky pink lace boy shorts with writing covering both cheeks.

123421

Ranma shook his head in amusement as he silently read the print covering Haruka's pear shaped rear end, _"I'm a naughty girl… Please return me to Michiru Kiaoh for spanking." _

Chuckling to himself Ranma lifted up his glass in greeting as he thought, "_Well I guess that's one mystery solved… Nice to meet you Michiru."_

Smiling back at the young man Michiru gave her lover a playful thwack.

Reluctantly Ranma tore his gaze away from the duo to continue his assessment of the room. Spotting the long haired blond, Usagi laying by herself sprawled half hazardly across another couch, seemingly asleep if the snores and snot bubbles were any indication. Adverting his eyes elsewhere and coming across the former aged grandmaster, now buxom beauty sitting at the bar with two other girls the teen took a few minutes to just watch what was going on.

Bambi looked up from the bar where she was busying herself with making drinks. Peering past the two girls in front of her she spotted Ranma looking at her. Blushing over his scrutiny she nervously fidgeted in place while bringing up a wadded piece of cloth up to wipe away the sweat from her brow while thinking, "_I'm sweating because it's getting hot in here… Not because I was a dirty old man who this morning suddenly found himself trapped in the hot body of a hot young woman who has been having one of the best day's of her long life. The fact that the manliest young man this side of the pacific is staring at me like a ripe fruit fresh for the picking has nothing to do with anything."_

1234321

Meanwhile on the other side of the pacific outside of the local S-Mart where one man was once again fighting for the survival of the human race.

'AAAHHHCHOOOO…"

"Bless you…"

"Thanks… You too… I err guess…" Ash stated awkwardly as he lifted up his boomstick, "Now where were we?"

"Would you believe that you were in the middle of surrendering your soul to me? So you can suffer relentlessly for all eternity in hell." The now rotting corpse of what had used to be his manager said..

Shaking his head slowly Ash replied, "I don't think so…"

"Dead by dawn…?" The misshapen mockery of a man asked hopefully.

"Uhuh…" Ash drawled out slowly as he carefully took aim.

"Well in that case…" The creature started as his neck grew to ridiculous proportions, "I'll swallow your soul…"

"Swallow this…"

/BOOM/

Now standing over the splattered remains of one former deadite/manager the twice tested savior of mankind huffed, "Never liked you anyway… Uptight asshole… It's not like I asked for your daughter to come on to me…"

12321

Back with Ranma

123231

Breaking his gaze away from the now grandmistress of anything goes Ranma glanced down to the now cold cup of tea. Figuring that right now there were about even odds with him being accosted in either form he decided to stay male for the meantime. _"Of course regardless of what these girls decide to do, I'm willing to bet that it won't be an hour until one of the others come back in to get me for a little endurance training…" _

Setting the tea on a nearby end table Ranma stretched himself out in preparation for his well deserved rest, "_I wonder where Ryouga ran off too… Sure hope the knucklehead didn't manage to get lost again…" _Just as he was about to lay his head down the pigtailed teen realized something, _"Dammit… How does she do that.?? I could have sworn I was wearing my boxers not even five minutes ago."_

_1234321_

_With Ryouga_

_12321_

Sighing in relief as she glanced back into the hallway Ryouga thought, "_That's a relief for a second there I had thought I got lost again."_ Turning around to check out the room she had just entered the lost girl let out a low appreciative whistle, "_Wow this room is pretty swanky… Sure beats a ratty sleeping bag and worn tent… I hope that Setsuna woman doesn't mind me taking her up on her offer but I just can't take it anymore…"_

_123421_

Sometime later

12321

"Momma… Poppa???"

Sighing Michiru tried to turn her attention to her adopted little firefly only to realize that like usual her lover was being rather selfish and was allowing her to take care of things while she kept at it. Feeling torn between letting Haruka continue uninterrupted and giving the blonds nipple a more than playful twist she decided on the latter.

"Owwweee.." Haruka complained as she brought her head up to give Michiru a puzzled look, "What'd you do that for?"

Playfully cuffing the side of the blonds head the usually elegant woman stated, "You were being a greedy bitch again."

"Yeah and?" Haruka questioned back before letting her face break out into a grin to show that she was just playing around.

"And…" Michiru said, "Our little Firefly would like some attention."

"Ohhh really.." The blond outer drawled out as she leered lecherously at the little light of their life.

Blushing at the looks being sent her way Hotaru stammered, "Gomen… No… That's not it…"

"So you just want to watch?" Haruka asked as she stretched out seductively and gave the blushing girl a good look at what was no longer being hidden by her clothes.

"…No… Well… No… Maybe later?" Hotaru flushed awkwardly as she tried to tear her eyes away from the lovely visage in front of her.

Laughing lightly the so called male parental figure said, "Relax Kiddo I was just Fu…"

"Language." Michiru snapped as she elbowed Haruka sharply in the ribs.

Wincing the tomboyish blond directed a pout at her companion before turning back to Hotaru to say sheepishly, "Sorry about that. You wanted something?"

"Mhh… Yes… Setsuna-momma has a room set up for you so you can… have your privacy…."

"Thanks but I'm good."

After shooting her voyeuristic lover yet another glare Michiru stated, "What your father means… Is that while we are quite comfortable where we are we both think that a slight change in venue would be more appropriate… Isn't that right dear?"

"Oh yes. We really need a change in venue." Haruka replied instantly, in the hopes of forgoing any further punishments.

Smiling happily Hotaru stepped to the side and gave a slight bow while saying, "Right this way then."

Sighing as she started to follow their apparent hostess out of the room Haruka quickly leaned over to her upset lover and whispered, "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

Shaking her head negatively the Musician replied, "No… Not tonight…"

"That's a relief… Wait a sec… Why not tonight? Am I in trouble or not?"

"Not tonight because I left my not so little attitude adjuster at home this morning…"

"Oh… Crap… Hey is it just me or did Hotaru get a haircut?"

Shaking her head again Michiru replied, "No she always wears her hair like that."

"New shoes then?"

"No…"

"New dress?"

"Don't think so, pretty sure that we bought that for her last week."

"Contact Lenses?"

"No… Her eyes are always that color."

"Glasses?"

Coming to a stop just behind Hotaru who was now holding a door for them Michiru replied, "Stop trying to distract me or I'll break out Little Miss Attitude adjuster's older and much bigger brother…"

Stepping into the room after giving Hotaru an overly affectionate kiss Haruka turned back to her companion and replied, "Show's what you know. He's my favorite."

"Oh really… Well We'll just have to see about that." Michiru shot back as she leaned forward to give her adopted daughter a comforting hug only to be goosed by the girl in response. Smiling affectionately at the younger girl the Neptunian outer beamed, "So much like your father… You're growing up so fast."

"Don't you know it."

"What was that hun?" Michiru asked not really sure if she had just been sassed.

Smiling because she had just won ten thousand Yen from her other matriarchal figure over a bet that involved when exactly both her other parents would realize that there was something different about her, Hotaru replied, "Some time today I was magically aged a few years and now you have to call me Senpai."

"What?" Haruka exclaimed as she looked closer at the girl standing before them, "I had just thought that you were wearing that purple corset I bought you for your birthday to give you more of a full figure."

"Kami… She's right… How did this happen?" the usually unflappable Michiru asked as she stared at her daughter.

Smirking as she prepared herself to close the door the now older girl replied teasingly, "Magic silly. How else could it happen?"

"Hey… Wait a sec…" Haruka tried to say but was cut off rather rudely as the door swung closed and clicked ominously. Rushing forward, she tried to twist the knob. Realizing that it was locked she loudly banged on the door with her fists, "Get back here little missy… You're not too big for me to turn over my knee…"

12321

Giggling perversely at the notion of her poppa's current ideas of spanking Hotaru, put a little extra bounce in her step as she turned to seek out her current co-conspirator.

12321

"She gets it from you. You know." Haruka sighed as she turned to face Michiru. Realizing that her better half was not responding the blond waved her hand in front of the statuesk woman's face and asked, "Hey? What's wrong?"

Ignoring the words coming from her lovers mouth the aquamarine haired young woman simply pointed further into the room. Specifically towards the bed.

Following the appendage with her eyes Haruka's puzzled face quickly turned into one of delight as she exclaimed, "Hello Nurse… I'm Haruka and I'll be your doctor tonight."

Coming to her senses Michiru quickly intervened and said, "Don't mind my associate here, I'm Michiru, we've met already of course. But I'll be your examiner tonight. Don't mind my assistant, she's just going to watch."

"Hey…" Haruka tried to protest.

"I watched earlier, it's your turn now."

"But that doesn't count… That was with a guy…"

Ryouga had been peacefully minding her own business. Well sort of… If you consider lying on a bed spread eagle with both hands exploring every nook and cranny of her naked not even day old body as her own business. Of course later on Nodoka would debate this very issue, but that's neither here nor there at the moment though.

Ever so slowly the neo girl raised up her head and tried to look past her newfound mountainous seeming chest appendages to stare at the two newcomers inserting themselves into her fun. "_I have got to be going crazy… This is just one big giant colossal dream concocted from Ranma sabotaging Akane's delectable culinary creations."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes… Maybe… Sort of… No…"_

"_Well there's only one way to find out for sure."_

"_What's that?"_

The certainly less naive and thoroughly more perverted side of the neo girls conscious sighed sadly before giving herself the equivalent of a mental slap.

12321

"Senpai… There you are…" Ami huffed as she tried to half carry/drag a reincarnated moon princess down the hall.

Moving in to help the now slightly younger teen Hotaru asked, "Did you have any problems with the others?"

Sighing as she shared her burden Ami answered, "Nope… not really anyway. Minako and Makoto are now comfortably sharing a room down the hall."

Nodding as she helped carry their still sleeping leader Hotaru asked, "What about Bambi?"

Letting out a slightly perverted giggle as she thought about how she had left the neo blond Ami eluded, "Well… She's resting… Sort of... Lets just say that she's tied up for now..."

"That's good. Now, where to put Usagi?"

Hearing a door open behind them Ami turned her head slightly and upon seeing who had just stumbled into the hall replied, "I got an idea, this way."

12321

Rei slid into the hall with a shuddering sigh, "_That… That… Woman is something else… She's got to be some sort of nymphomaniac Succubus… She's nearly unstoppable.."_ As she slowly caught her breath the Fiery Senshi of Mars face twisted into a smug grin, _"But I showed her… Yes I did…"_ Feeling a draft Rei tiredly glanced down and sighed, "_Crap… I was in such a hurry to get out of there that I forgot to take this off and put my pants back on." _ Reaching down with one of her hands she gave her faux attached appendage a loving tap and grumbled, "I was meaning to save you for Usagi…" After taking in and releasing a deep breath she continued in a satisfied tone, "But I guess my little Usa will have to settle for being the main course… Isn't that right sweetie… Yes it is... Whose mommy's little pervert pounder...?"

"Excuse me Rei…" Ami interrupted cautiously not sure or not if the girl had finally snapped and went over the deep end.

Breaking her gaze away from her new best friend the not so pure shrine maiden looked and noticed the new arrivals. Spotting the target of some of her most recent thoughts the raven haired teen thought, _"Speak of the Devil.."_ Realizing who else was there and that her fearless leader was currently sleeping Rei narrowed her eyes dangerously, "_They better not be taking her to where I think they are."_

Trying to look as innocent as possible Hotaru asked cutely, "Could you help us carry her into a room?"

"Depends on where you are wanting to take her." Rei stated firmly as her eyes glinted dangerously in the florescent lights of the hallway.

"Actually we were taking her to you." Ami supplied helpfully, remembering all the innuendo from earlier.

"Oh… Okay then…" Rei chirped happily as she made a motion for them to hand Usagi off to her. Now with her blond leader fully in hand Rei began to ask the other girls if they would be so helpful as to point out a private room for the two of them when her words were deemed unnecessary by the door creaking open ominously and a pair of slim arms latching onto her, dragging both her and her burden back into the room.

Looking over to Ami Hotaru shrugged and said, "Well that was easy… Good idea… Now on to Operation-no-longer-a-lonely-old-spinster.

Blushing at the praise from her newly aged Senpai Ami pouted, "You're older than me now… Remember."

"True, but I have experience."

Conceding to the older teens point Ami consented, "Yes Senpai."

1234321

Meanwhile, with Rei.

23432

"So you came back with reinforcements… Well while I might not have the benefit of a sleeping ally to aid me in my quest, I am not without tricks of my own.

Letting out a feral growl Sailor Mars gently set down her sleeping friend and fiercely stated, "Virile woman, you should watch your tongue for I need no help from my currently sleeping and very trusting friend to sate the likes of you."

Smiling happily as she reached into the folds of her Kimono Nodoka stated, "I see… Well then be warned fair maiden for this time I am prepared for your debauchery." Withdrawing two large phallic candies from her robes Nodoka continued, "Consider this though wretched temptress… Should you strike me down… I shall become more powerful than what you can possibly imagine…"

"That's just a risk I'm going to have to take." Rei replied as she slid into a blatantly open grappling stance. "Let's dance.."

12321

A few minutes later

12321

"So where are we going?" Ranma asked with a yawn, having just woken from his nap.

"It's a surprise." Hotaru answered happily as she shared a feral grin with her blue haired cohort.

"I like surprises." Ranma replied as he began to muster his fortitude in preparation of what he suspected was to come.

12321

With Setsuna

12321

Plopping down unceremoniously next to the red eyed mistress of time Nabiki sighed out, "So how's it going? Everyone in their place?"

"See for yourself." Setsuna replied as she motioned towards the several monitors in front of them.

"Ah… Where's Ranma?"

"Hotaru and Ami just went to get him."

Chuckling darkly while steepling her hands together Nabiki hissed, "Exxxceelllent…"

"Indeed…"

Breaking character for the moment the middle Tendo asked, "You know I was wondering?"

"Yeah?" Setsuna commented as she kept her attention on the screens before her.

"Isn't this all a bit much?"

"How so?"

"Well…" Nabiki started cautiously not wanting to offend the older woman, "I mean… Don't get me wrong or anything… I like voyeurism just as much as the next girl… But isn't taping it for future posterity a little much?"

"Oh this isn't for future posterity at all…" Setsuna answered as she managed to turn to face the younger girl.

"It isn't?"

"No. That's what I have the time gates for… This… Well, have you ever heard the saying that kingdoms are built upon the backs of men?"

Not really understanding what her cohort was getting at Nabiki shook her head and replied, "What does that have to do with this?"

"Simple really. Just substitute the men part with woman…"

Still not getting it Nabiki was about to ask for a little more clarification but then after taking in all of the video equipment a light bulb suddenly went off in her head and she exclaimed, "Your making porn!!!"

Leaning back in her seat and letting her arm wrap around the younger girl Setsuna replied, "First off, it's we… We are shooting Porn… And creating a magical Kingdom takes a lot of money."

Conceding to the Mistress of Time's point, Nabiki favored the green haired woman with a nod of understanding while she let her hand begin to wander up the woman's thigh.

Shuddering slightly at the less experienced girl's pleasant touch Setsuna saw fit to add, "Besides I've seen the future and believe me it will only help us if our queen was a porn star."

12321'

End of chapter.


End file.
